The Last Sacrifice:Unbreakable Passion
by Mari Roza
Summary: *Updated* With tatiana's murder solved rose's future looking bright with no Rosie in sight things from unexpected places will emerge and its something that no one expects but All rose can do is live though it so what is it?
1. Chapter 1: The mistake of prison

**Hey everybody hope you read my practice story ****The car ride**

**I would like to say thank you to the two great comments I got that inspired me so**

**Thanks to you two**

**I'm posting my first chapter don't get to excited though I'm still not sure were I'm going with this and it could take a while but for now here's my first chapter. Trust me it took me a while I did get that I wanted more open conversations but still have the edge of not wanting to see each other as much so I tried my best **

Chapter 1: The mistake of prison

"They execute traitors!"

Those were his last words and they echoed in my head for the rest of the day. How could I be so stupid why did I think someone who killed the most important person in moroi society would live?

The worst thing about this was that would die in the hands of the people I trusted. How could things have gone so wrong?

As I walked back to my cell so many painful questions came to mind especially one that could save me

"Who wants me dead?"

Without realizing it I felt tears run down my cheek but I didn't know what for was it for me losing everyone I cared about with no fault of my own

Or

That my life which I've been fighting so hard to keep was about to be over. Now what did I have to live for I know me being a guardian was finished, my best friend would eventually find another best friend someone that wouldn't abandon her for love and the man I loved the most wanted me out of his life forever.

What did it matter if I died?

Time seemed to pass in a haze because I really don't remember anything just the screaming of lissa wanting to see me. I began to escape this cloud of sadness when someone walked up to my cell though for a moment I thought it was a dream

Dimitri!

"what are you doing here I asked coldly but still trying to sound as polite as I can get, but he knew I wasn't in a good mood especially when he was around

"Rose I just wanted to know how you were doing" he said keeping that guardian composed face

"How I'm doing really is that really the best question to ask right now!" I said clearly he was holding back but why? "Roza" he started "will you stop calling me that! You have no reason to anymore!" I said

If he only showed his true feelings when he was mad then that was exactly what I would do to him.

"Seriously haven't you hurt me enough I mean really first you don't want me to talk to you then when I'm finally starting to worry on something more important you just crawl back into my life when you said you wouldn't

GOD!

Can't you just make up your mind I'm not always going to be here you know and now you better count the min your with me because there soon coming to a end!" as I finished I looked up into his eyes and I saw heart broken eyes just then I also saw his control snap

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!

"Never say that again Roza you are not going to die I'll make sure of it you just have to trust me"

He regained his control CRAP!

Well let's try this again and for some cruel reason I felt good about this

"Trust you; trust you how can you honestly say still that because for some reason I still do. No matter how much I regret it I can't stop believing in you."

That wasn't what I was supposed to say I was supposed to make his control snap instead I just caught him off guard saying I still trust him.

GOD!

It's so hard to fight with him when there's a part that still loves him

"Roza I will get you out of here on that you can trust me, I wouldn't let you down"

I felt that a tear ran down my cheek

DAMMIT!

I turned away I couldn't I just couldn't keep thinking that he cared about me

"Go please!" I said

I knew in seconds I would break into tears and I couldn't let him see that. He noticed it and for my stability. He was about to leave before he whispered "I'll be back I'm not giving up on you your not alone." and with that he left I fell into a misery of pain and betrayal even though he said he would be with me

Now what I just wait and trust him

GREAT

I'm depending on him again and

I LIKED IT

**What did you think it's not my best work but I think its good enough? **

**Plz comment**

**And if you have ideas plz share them with me I'll be glad to work with you**

**Well anytime you want to talk to me just look me up on facebook my name is Marisela Bolanos**

**Also go to my page and see my other websites were you can contact me I'm very dedicated to this**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon **

**~Mari**

**P.s: Preger entertainment got the rights to the Vampire Academy so if you know how to get a hold of them TELL ME!**

**I wanna make sure this movie doesn't end up like twilight **

**And yes I'm interested on seeing that movie ****Vampires Suck ****it tempts me to see how twilight really is.**


	2. Chapter 2:The wait could kill me

**Hey I haven't gotten any comments on my first chapter =, (**

**What's wrong nothings stopping you well other them me hunting you down but don't worry about that just please comment**

**I need those nice comments like my first story**

**I know this wasn't my best work but good news**

**I stayed up all night planning were this would go along**

**And I promise any other fan fictions you've read mine will totally be different or some parts will be ideas from other fan fictions but with the mixture of my story but trust me you'll see little of that. **

**That's a promise I'll keep **

**So to get you up to commenting again here's chapter 2 and later 3**

**If you comment I'll have up early.**

Chapter 2: The wait could kill me literally

After Dimitri left I fell onto the cot which I've was so much trying to avoid. Why was my heart betraying my mind and why know

I should be focusing on my trial and how my life could be taken away not my messed up love life.

I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't so I tried to listen on conversations around my cell. I always heard the words

"Killer!"

"Murderer!"

"Guilty?" and

"Deserves to die!" Do I really?

Deserves to die do I really have to pay that price. After all that's happened this is how it will always be? After listening to thousands of conversations about me I gave up none believed I was innocent.

I went into lissa's head to hear the voices that still believed in me. I wanted to see how she was taking my arrest not that I already knew though her darkness has been consuming little by little.

She was with Christian and just knowing it would end up with clothes coming of just like in the past I was about to leave to give them there needed privacy when Abe and

OH GOD! Dimitri came in.

Looks like I'm not the only one who thought they were about to start something

But right now I wanted to know what my father was doing with my Ex boyfriend. What would a normal person think well I'm thinking like one.

Abe was probably getting straight with Dimitri bout our relationship not that it mattered to him anymore so what's the point of talking

"Well?" asked Christian

"It appears to be difficult I don't mean to be so hopeless princess" Abe said, what were they taking about?

"You've got to! Its rose last hope!" lissa yelled, I'm guessing this involved me

"Carful princess we can't let any of spirits darkness bleed into rose its not good for her" Dimitri steps in he seems so involved now but why does he still care about me?

"I know but I just can't help it Rose is being taken away from me again she always has to suffer why can't she just get what she deserves a peaceful life with no problems I should be the one to suffer!" both Christian and Dimitri looked stunned by her outburst I am

"Rose can make it through this she's the strongest person we know and I think she can handle being in the center of attention" Christian said trying to cheer her up

It didn't work she just became more obsessed on seeing me to prove that Christian was right. Great was she going to be disappointed.

"I think its best if you get some rest we'll talk in the morning" Abe said

"Why not now! We don't have a lot of time" lissa said, enough time for what?

The trial? When was it going to be anyway?

I felt some sort of spark then when I looked into Dimitri's eyes he saw something I think he felt it but what was it?

I kept looking in them going deeper and deeper my love for him just kept coming out under all I've hiding what's going on with me?

I felt peaceful looking in them I really do love him

"Well I think its better to talk when rose isn't watching us" he spoke as he continued to look into lissa's eyes but it wasn't lissa it was me.

I heard him whisper my name "roza"

I took a deep breath knowing I imagined it then I heard "I love you" was I reading him mind? I felt he could read mine

I was interrupted from looking at him and focused on lissa

SHIT!

"Rose? ROSE! Oh my god!" she could barely speak. "Rose please let me know your alright I can't bear not seeing you I need you with me!"

With that I left her head but not before seeing Christian's and Abe's surprised face. Finally something surprised Abe. Take that Zemy!

He probably had different reasons for holding of there conversation but still he was surprised Dimitri saw me

"Oh god this is shit" I muttered I was back in the cell

I laid back onto the cot and tried to fall asleep I was not going back into lissa's head for sometime not until I figure this out.

How could dimitri see me! Out of all the people why him and how could I hear him talking. Well one thing for sure I was not imagining it

Should I be happy I can sort of communicate with him

Definitely not! He didn't love me anymore!

All these questions stayed in my head but I didn't have time to figure it out because I got sucked into another Adrian dream. God the 10th one since me being locked up

"Adrian? Come out I know you're here!" I yelled

"Why hello little Dhampir nice to see you as you are also glad to see me"

He seemed calm hasn't spirit s darkness affected him he sure must have had tons of drinks but that wasn't the issue right not

"Hasn't lissa told you" I asked stupid of me because he would obvious become jealous but I was ok to risk it now

"No? Tell me what?" Adrian asked clearly getting curious

So lissa didn't tell him now how I was not going to get him mad

I took a deep breath "I was in lissa's head while she was talking to Christian, Abe, and Dimitri" I flinched saying his name but he stayed quiet

"Go on" he said

This certainly caught his attention, here goes nothing

I took a deep breath

"While I was in there dimitri saw me" I closed my eyes shut not wanting to see the look on his face

When I opened them I was back in my cell what happened? Did what I tell him stun him to end the dream that's never happened before but I was worried for him

I went back to sleep with no interruptions from Adrian. I decided I would go see lissa but if she was near Dimitri I would quickly leave.

If he could see him I didn't want him to think I was weak.

Sadly she was with Dimitri I was about to leave but something kept me in place and I'm glad it did because I saw the person who came into lissa's room

Adrian!

Oh god!

Dimitri and Adrian in a room is a fight ready to happen especially if it involved me but why would Dimitri still fight for me

Oh Wait!

He doesn't love me!

Why should he care I'm sure he's glad I have someone like Adrian

"Can you both calm down? Gezz! I don't even know why you two are mad"

Lissa said she clearly was as confused as me

"Lissa's right there is nothing to talk about" dimitri said

But he knew why Adrian was here he knew perfectly I was certainly staying till dimitri saw me which hasn't happened yet

"You know exactly what I mean belikov! Stop messing with rose! You have no right to talk to either lissa or rose you've done too much!" Adrian yelled

YUP spirits darkness was finally starting to affect him

"Adrian what are you talking about he hasn't done anything wrong! You need rest!" lissa yelled clearly wasn't going to let Adrian say what he wanted even if it's because of spirit.

"The hell I'm fine belikov wouldn't be in a min" he said then turned to dimitri

"Make up your mind or I'll make it for you" he said coldly

I've never heard him so angry

Was it my fault?

Dimitri clearly wasn't scared of Adrian yet but I was worried he'd get hurt

"And what will you choose" he said

Clearly challenging him he wasn't going to go down

Just the dimitri I knew and fell in love with

"I'll tell you again stay away from rose she's had enough you gave her up so stick to that decision" he said

Then stomped out of the room and slammed the door hard

"Dimitri? You know what he was talking about don't you?" lissa asked she was worried about him right now so was I

"I can't lie to you princess it was about what I saw last night" he said she could figure out with just that information

"What are you talking abo….wait! You mean you seeing rose! Is that it!" she yelled

"yes that's it I saw rose in you apparently rose told Adrian and now he thinks I'm confusing rose into thinking I love her" he said

With those words my heart broke those words he said earlier were a lie

He didn't love me

" Dimitri I'm sorry but I'm lost first you see rose which I still don't know why and you looked as if you truly love her but then you say you don't I'm also fed up with you. Do you really love rose" she said quietly

She knew perfectly this question made him feel uncomfortable but she needed it solved she couldn't stand seeing her best friends heart break every time he changed him mind

He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes all of a sudden they widened I knew why. He saw me but he didn't stop or say me name he spoke "Princess I…I do love rose I never stopped loving her" he said then I heard him whisper "now you know the truth my roza"

My heart stopped but for the opposite reason this time

He did love me! He never stopped!

Dimitri's POV

After Adrian left everything because clear I was doing damage to her my roza the person I would die for.

"Dimitri? You know what he was talking about don't you?" Vasilisa asked.

I tried not to make in obvious but I most certainly knew why she needed to know why.

I can't lie to the Princess Vasilisa

"I can't lie to you princess it was about what I saw last night" I said

I immediately remember seeing rose appear right before me.

Just seeing her eyes those wonderful brown eyes that seem to fill my world but they weren't as I remembered.

They were full of pain the pain I caused her if only she knew it hurt me more then just telling her I didn't love her made me want to die I just couldn't stand saying that to rose hurting her hurting my roza

I began to look at Vasilisa but spoke

Has she figured it out?

"What are you talking abo….wait! You mean you seeing rose! Is that it!" she yelled

She figured it out

I never thought otherwise she was passionate when It came to rose I know that feeling

"yes that's it I saw rose in you apparently rose told Adrian and now he thinks I'm confusing rose into thinking I love her" I said

Had I just say that I was still saying that didn't love rose what was wrong with me I truly felt like a cruel monster right now. I can understand why roza is now trusting Ivashkov she has no one left it was my fault

" Dimitri I'm sorry but I'm lost first you see rose which I still don't know why and you looked as if you truly love her but then you say you don't I'm also fed up with you. Do you really love rose" she said quietly

This question of coarse made me think more then I was supposed to I would instantly scream I LOVE ROSE! But with all was saying would it help me saying that

Vasilisa looked at me she wanted to know I wanted to know to everything could change instantly if I gave her the right answer

I looked into her eyes trying to find the courage to get of me but what I saw inspired me more

ROZA

She was right there and I felt that tug I had experienced earlier that feeling of us belong together there was no question she knew she just knew me so well, why would I ever leave her. I know what I have to say for my roza she deserves the truth

I heard her say something only a whisper but I heard it and it made me feel complete

"Tell me comrade I want to stop suffering and be in your arms" my roza she would forgive me

"Princess I…" I couldn't continue all I wanted to do is look into roses eyes the eyes of the person I would die for.

That's why I continued I continued for the both of us "I do love rose I never stopped loving her" I said it

I finally said what my hearts being wanting to say.

Rose deserves this and a hell more I'll make sure to give it to her then I heard her whisper

"Is this a lie, tell me now!" I smiled

She was the same rose I loved her so much so I spoke to her

"Rose please believe me when I say I do love you" her mouth dropped open she did believe me

"Now you know the truth my roza" I said I would kiss her if I could I knew she wanted to.

I felt her heart stop beating for some seconds

I was worried at first but I didn't need to she spoke and her words made me feel like I could live with her without ever worrying about anything else

"I love you comrade I finally have a reason to fight"

So I spoke to her trying to comfort her more "you always had a reason forgive me roza"

With that she left

and I was left with Vasilisa I smiled I had her back I had my roza back this time I would fight to keep her alive there is no way I'm letting her go

I love her too much.

My wait was over

I finally spoke with my heart for rose

My beautiful Roza

Lissa's POV

I looked up at Dimitri he was smiling I was angry at first because I thought he was lying but then I was happy because he was talking to rose she was in here.

I didn't say anything because they needed to talk they loved each other they just are too stubborn to admit it completely they were perfect for each other. They were completely different people when there apart but when there together there true colors come out

I'm glad they found each other.

Rose needs someone in her life especially now

I really wanted to talk to rose but I would have to wait

And I felt hopeful everything would turn out ok.

Rose can finally be happy I wasn't going to feel guilty anymore I just felt bad for Adrian.

Trouble starts soon get ready you two.

**What did you think I read it and I think it turned out really good I wasn't planning on making it this long or having dimitri and lissa's point of view it just felt right when I finished rose's side**

**I'm kind of surprised how they made up but they have.**

**And don't blame me about my grammar I was never good at it that's why I don't write as fast. It took me almost all of Saturday to type this up**

**So I hope your happy please comment I need inspiration and to know I don't suck so just comment plz.**

**Well one chapter down plenty to come so don't rush me!**

**Love you all!**

**~Mari**

**Remember I'm always watching**

**=) **

**Oh I forgot because I love you guys so much I've decided to do a short Adrian point of view haven't seen that so here you go**

Adrian's POV 

Rose's response was totally something I couldn't expect

Belikov saw her!

What game was that jack ass playing well I'm going to end right now no way he's going to be messing up my little Dhampir.

He gave her up I wouldn't

After I ended the dream with rose I walked to lissa's room betting everything that he was with her

God can't he just stay away from both of them.

"Lissa? Its Adrian can I come in" no response

I'm coming in!

There they were lissa and Dimitri sitting on the couch acting to peaceful seeing he was so calm just made me Angier!

I knew spirit was to blame but right now I'm glad I had it to back me up

"What the fuck is your game belikov!" I yelled

They both looked confused

"Adrian what's wrong?" lissa said

Sweet sweet lissa I always liked her for being so calm but now I didn't need it

"Stay out of this lissa! This fight is for me and the jack ass sitting down" I continued to go over bored

Damn that belikov I'm going to finish you!

"What seems to be the problem Adrian? Lost something? Your mind maybe?" He said calmly the fuck with you!

'you should talk you've done nothing to help rose!" I knew that wasn't totally true but I've done more and rose doesn't see it!

"Is this what's it's about Adrian your jealous Dimitri's helping?" she said

No lissa it isn't now stay out of this!

"No lissa it's not its not that it's about belikov playing with rose's emotions!" I yelled I wasn't going to let him mess me up anymore this is for rose!

"You're crazy Ivashkov! Seriously what do I have to gain from messing rose up I'm trying to help her!" he said

Belikov finally seemed to be getting it together good makes it better when I beat the shit out of him

"Can you both calm down? Gezz! I don't even know why you two are mad" lissa was going as nuts as me now

Well maybe I went too far and you knew perfectly why I'm mad lissa don't try to calm me down!

"Lissa's right there is nothing to talk about" Dimitri said

You're such a jerk to rose! Why does she even love you!

You do something terrible to someone and your way of fixing it is forgetting it ever happened!

"You know exactly what I mean belikov! Stop messing with rose! You have no right to talk to either lissa or rose you've done too much!" I continued to yell he's done way too much I want to be rose's hero to end your stupid mistakes and I'll do it

I got make rose happy!

"Adrian what are you talking about he hasn't done anything wrong! You need rest!" lissa yelled

You truly are getting on my nerve lissa you know exactly what's he's done you just don't want to hurt him he's not delicate. He can stand up for himself or has it all been a lie is he really weak?

"The hell I'm fine belikov wouldn't be in a min" I yelled, I'm going to prove to rose everything you've hid from her! You're as good as dead!

Belikov still didn't look threatened he clearly was trying to provoke me

"And what will you choose" he said

"I'll tell you again stay away from rose she's had enough you gave her up so stick to that decision" you've been warned !

Cross my path again belikov I'll make sure you never see the light of day again.

I left its better for him to realize it before I go crazy.

Lets see it teaches him a lesson you need it

I continued down the hall to the prison area to see rose and to tell

Belikov would never bother us again, that she was free to love me and that she'd be safe from him and anybody else

I loved her she meant the world to me without her my world come crumbling down.

Rose could finally love me!

**Hope this gives you clues on what I'm planning for the next chapter if it doesn't well then stay tune to find put**

**Please comment and tell me if I did well on Adrian's loco scene.**

**~Mari**

**Bye for real this time!**

**Remember comment!**

**Ok now I'm done**

**=)**


	3. Chapter 3:Its closer to the

**Hey people I waited on chapter 3 even though I've been getting loads of hits I wouldn't post as fast if I don't get nice comments is that okay it better be**

**=)**

**Now you're probably think that you know what's going to happen in this chapter**

**Well you're hell wrong **

**I hope you like this as much as I did**

**Don't blame me if I haven't really given you how the characters really are in the series I'm working on that**

**So now here's chapter 3**

**And remember comment or send me message so I'll be able to look forward when I come on fan fiction**

**p.s right now I'm working on my summer reading so I'll be a little slower then planed but I'll be done with it soon**

**Anybody good with England history? **

Chapter 3: Its closer to the truth 

After what I heard everything seemed much more peaceful much more enjoyable. I actually had something to think about something that wouldn't cause me pain.

He loved me

Dimitri loved me and what's more better is that his love never faded. I kept hoping to talk to him while in lissa's head my prison life was becoming more entertaining

But love does that.

A few days after learning the truth abut Dimitri and me things seemed to smash together and it didn't just involve Dimitri I know needed more time to think.

"What!" I yelled

"Yes rose your trial is the day after tomorrow" Abe said sounding as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

I was only in my cell for 2 weeks usually they wait months, why did I have to attract so much attention.

"Rose I don't mean do be so negative but there's a chance that you'll be executed no matter how much we fight." He said

Backing down Zemy?

Scared?

"Why! Are you giving up I thought you wouldn't give up on your only daughter or are you starting to believe I'm guilty." I yelled

"Not to argue why automatically not hopeless anymore." he asked

Dammit!

He knew something was pushing me to fight and that reason came right through the door

"Roza? If you're busy I'll come back later" he said

He's been in lighters moods these days since we made up a couple days ago.

"No, you can stay, you can help me yell at Zemy for giving up on me" I yelled

"You're giving up on her?" he asked coldly at Abe. Sadly he didn't look terrified like he was supposed to

"Will you two calm down rose you'll be decided guilty but you wouldn't die" he said smoothly

"And how do you plan to do that Mazur" Dimitri asked

Was he challenging Abe?

"Well Belikov I'm glad you care about my daughter but you must understand she wouldn't be around when they decide to kill her." He smiled and that just sent chills down my spine

"Your going to break me out" I said softly I was certainly not going to get my guards know

"Bingo kiddo you know I can see were you get your tactics from" Abe clearly was having fun

"Shut up old man you know that's not true I got it from mom you know the famous Hathaway guardian that's not on trial for a murder" I always tried to lighten things up and I don't think I've lost that talent,

Dimitri proved it

"Oh Roza always one for humor" he chuckled

I'm glad he was happier because we were almost together again I just loved the sound of that but I still didn't know how to tell Adrian

"Zemy how do you know you can get me out?" I asked this clearly could involve anything but one thing for sure it wasn't going to be simple

"Will you be ready to leave when the trial is over?" he spoke

Clearly ignoring my question sometimes I think I scared the shit out of him though I don't think that happened often

"Abe I don't think breaking Rose out is a god idea it will make her look guiltier" Dimitri said, was he that concerned on my image?

"Well Belikov as much as I hate ruining my daughter's image which is already in ashes I think we both need rose alive!" he spoke giving him the most terrifying glare I've ever seen

Dimitri kept him guardian face but I could see he was affected by it.

DANG!

If my dad could scare my badass Russian Boyfriend then he could scare anybody.

Guess he was right I did get something's from him

"Your right I'm sorry Mazur but I'm just worried about rose" he answered

I'm glad he wasn't admitting complete defeat. He was so strong

"Well you let me worry about that. Ok? But if your so worried about rose then join the team to break her out" he said

That was like another punch in the stomach and just guessing it affected Dimitri too

"Are…are you asking him to help break me out?" I stammered

God!

I was in so much shock that I couldn't speak

"Oh Rose please it's not a big deal I mean if he willingly agrees" he glared at Dimitri

If that glare had been directed to even it was my father I would have shit my pants.

But one thing's for sure I was not going to let him threaten my boyfriend.

"You can't just force him!" I yelled, the guards turned for a second but didn't step forward

Next time I spoke I kept my voice down

"You can't do that Abe no matter now much money you have you especially can't do that to him!"

I gave him one of my best Rose Hathaway Glares but apparently I still had some learning to do

"Roza please calm down if it keeps you safe I'll do it and don't worry I wouldn't take bribes from your father no matter how much he terrifies me." Dimitri gave me one of him full smiles I would die for to assure me that he was fine but he quickly returned to guardian face

"I'll see you tonight Roza." He said

He didn't have to say I love you because I already know he does.

I smiled "Ok see you soon" I spoke

With those words and the feelings I sent him he left clearly with a happier heart

And now Zemy would feel my wrath!

"Well rose you can sure pick em; I wonder when I and your mom can have a little chat with him"

He smiled meanly

"Lay one hand on him and I'll rip you to shreds" I said

"Oh Rose you truly have your mothers spirits but you have both out personalities you turned out quite well." He said as if he was proud to have a daughter like me

He was going somewhere with this and I didn't like it

"Don't force Dimitri or any of my friends I don't want to drag them down with me" I whispered

The guards were most certainly getting curious

"Rose just seeing how much they love you especially him I don't think they would mind."

Was he trying to be a good dad?

WOW!

Things change fast when you're in a prison cell

"I know I just don't want to risk it like Dimitri did in the cafeteria now Zemy not to be rude I need sometime alone

He understood what I meant and left

The next second I dove into lissa's head and guess who she was with

ADRIAN

"Adrian what happened last night with you and Dimitri?" she asked

Did I really have to listen to this topic?

Hell yea!

"Don't even dare say his name he disgusts me"

Wow!

He's still a little crazy I'm starting to think he may need a bond mate or at least someone better than me

God it would be so hard to break up with him

"Rose will be fine she can handle it" lissa said with most certainty

"Not him, she can't fight him she's to blind and to in love to fight him." He murmured

At that moment Abe stepped in, Man he was fast. Guess you have no time to waste when your daughter will be executed

"Did you talk to Rose?" lissa asked immediately

"She's fine happier actually" Abe said

Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

"Guardian Belikov also went to go see her" he finished

Yup

That was my bad feeling

Always the bragger Zemy?

I'm so going to murder him

BUT

Right now I have to see how Adrian reacts

It took him a few seconds for it to sick in and boy did it go deep

"What! He went to go see her I'm going to murder him! And she was happy to see him! No! She's falling for another trick I'm going to make him pay! He got his warning!" Adrian yelled

Yea this probably wasn't the time to tell him I think Abe was finally beginning to realize that

NOW

Thanks Dad

"Adrian were are you going?" lissa yelled when Adrian was rushing to the door

"To go kill a certain somebody I can't let him run away again!" he left

Crap! I have to warn dimitri!

"We should stop him" lissa said quickly

"Princess Wait has my daughter actually fixed things with Guardian Belikov?" he asked

HELLO?

Wait for that because the guy I'm in love with is about to be hunted down by Adrian

"I think because they automatically become happier the weird thing is that Dimitri can see and talk to rose while she's in me." She said his eyes widened

HELLO?

Remember Something?

Adrian has gone off to kill him!

"We should probably go stop Adrian" Abe finally said

FINNALLY!

TOOK YOU A WHILE

SO NOW HURRY!

Lissa and Abe left the room, looking for adrian would be hard for someone who didn't have spirit but Lisa could easily find him

He was banging on Dimitri's door

Please Dimitri don't be in there or at least be smart enough to think that Adrian want to kill you

"Adrian!" lissa yelled

His eyes widened but didn't stop

"lissa- he has to die." He chuckled he's losing it

"Adrian please stop think about this." She said softly

He began to speak when-when he saw-

HOLY CRAP!

Someone who looked like me

But wait I'm right here

"Rose?" Adrian said clearly this snapped him out of his crazy state

"wha…Rose?" lissa said

Abe also turned but he didn't seem surprised

She looked at Abe and walked away

With out saying another word

"Who was she?" Adrian asked he was out of his I'm going to kill Dimitri mode.

"Well one thing's for sure that wasn't rose she had something different something strange."

Glad you know me so well lissa she can tell the difference from someone that looks like me and me

"HATHAWAY!" someone barked outside

So I immediately left lissa's head

"Yes?" I turned to face my visitor

FUCK!

This trial is seriously becoming global

I mean how could it have reached him

"How could you do that ,kill the queen then you play innocent you disgust me." He scolded

"A few years ago you wanted everthing I could give" I gave him my man eating smile I was glad to see him but not for him to come in and yell at me

"I always wanted something rose I always did but…." He realized what I was doing he regained his macho but last I remembered he didn't have a lot of that

" what's wrong hmm?" I gave him the best man eating smile

What was I thinking! I was not going to start our so called fire of love that's how he out it

" Nothing rose you mean nothing to me I came do say goodbye your not going to live I'll make sure of it" he said he was dead serious I was positive he was easy to make him admit a lie but this wasn't one

"what happened to you?" I asked

"You Rose You always You, you killed the queens I'll kill you and anybody who cares and wants you safe" he stomped out

WOW

He wants me Dead

This just adds to the list

Great I find my maybe twin and the guy who was completely crazy about me now is one of the people who wants me executed

This trial was getting tense and more heartbreaking then ever.

What's next

HELP!

**What did you think I'm sure your wondering who these two mysterious characters are?**

**Well I'm not telling you**

**I know how roses so called twin is going to get involved**

**But the reason I hid the mystery guy is because I came up with up the top of head so I need help creating him I wanted him to 3 years older then rose but I'm not sure if I should make him either a damphir or a moroi I don't even know him name to be**

**So if you have any ideas please send me a message I would like to keep these things private **

**And yes he will get involved with Dimitri**

**Yay **

**Ever read a story like this**

**Hope not**

**Enjoy for now **

**Recommend me to everybody who may love this story**

**Share the love**

**=)**

**Bye for now sorry no extra chapter this time**

**I love the hits and visitors I like to love the comment people send me but I haven't gotten any could you fix that problem**

**~Mari**


	4. Chapter 4:Killer Choice

**Hey everybody after I finished chapter 3 I decided to give you chapter 4 because soon I wouldn't be updating as much sorry**

**I'm starting high school soon so my mom thinks grades are my first priority but its writing that has that and vampire academy**

**Schools always second place**

**But it doesn't mean I'll update every 2-3 days I have a difficult schedule so here's **

**Chapter 4**

**Hope you like**

**Review plz**

Chapter 4: Killer Choice

This day just kept getting better and better I can't even sleep peacefully

So many things have happened and just since me being locked up for the murder of the queen

Well it seems life doesn't stop even if I'm frozen in my nightmare

Dimirti came down to see me later that night and did I have a lot to tell him

He walked up to my cell

"Roza Its good to see you" he said

He was trying to hide a smile but I knew he couldn't he can't hide it from me

"What's wrong comrade I thought you were going to be a little more honest with your feelings" I gave him my best smile while in prison, I think it was good enough

"Roza I'm sorry so sorry" he whispered

"Don't be you had every right intension how can I be mad at that?" I spoke quietly

I couldn't let him feel guilty for me anymore he mean's everything to me

"Rose please because of me you completely destroyed yourself and then you give up on living how do you think this made me feel I'm not invincible." He looked as if someone had just ripped his heart out well he's been doing that so I guess he understands how I felt

"Don't blame yourself comrade I should have understood when you wanted some space."

I smiled but it was a small one and I felt a little sad

"Rose don't blame yourself I'll make it up to you but before I do any of that you truly have to know that I love you more then anything more then my own life."

His eyes connected with mine just looking into those dark brown eyes I felt like I could look right into his soul I knew he truly did love me

"That's why I love and trust you." I looked away for a second and just for that second I already missed those eyes so I turned around

"What's wrong?" he asked

Why do you have to think something's wrong when I look away from your eyes?

He should know what was wrong if we were going to really accept our relationship he had to know I have to trust him

"Dimitri think Abe is hiding something about me." I said, my heart was beating faster then I think it could I continued to look away but I turned around to a concerned look

"Rose there's a lot we don't know about Abe only that he's your father but what do you think he's hiding from you?" he carefully examined me to find some sort of clue

None I was getting better with my guardian face but I didn't need it not right now

"Dimitri this is stupid to say but I think theres someone that looks like me in court or was in court."

He Froze

"Comrade? Everything okay?"

"Wait for a second Roza." He took a deep breath

"Is there more to this?" he continued to look at me

"Yea do you know Anisim Mstislav Szelsky?"

His name gave me the chills but what choice did I have to say his name

"He sounds familiar why?" he had that same concerned look

"He's against me and wants me and anybody who cares about me dead."

I was planning for him to say I'll protect you but I saw something I needed to be protected from

"Who are you?" Anisim yelled

"I'm Guardian Dimitri Belikov, and may I ask who you are?" he asked

I gave Dimitri my please be carful message he got it I hope

PLZ! Be carful!

"Pity you don't know me I'm Lord Anisim Mstislav Szelsky so now I suggest you leave I have some unfinished business with our traitor over there."

Dimitri was clearly shocked that he was Anisim, he looked just the same attractive but I was over him and he just wasn't the same

But him calling me a traitor I wasn't going to let him get away with that

"TRAITOR!" I yelled "I'm no traitor don't you dare call me that!"

"Rose please calm down"

He looked so companionate but all that turned to rage as he faced Anisim

"I'm not leaving her side." He walked closer to Anisim

"I wouldn't leave her alone so if you want to deal with rose you will first have do deal with me." He had that same look when he threatened victor.

He was clearly a god my god

Anisim didn't look scared he should have been

"I will, you belikov have gotten into a battle prepare yourself you and Hathaway aren't safe anywhere" he looked at me

"It will all be over soon I promise that"

He whispered and walked away

"Roza why does he hate you so much?" he asked I knew he was going to ask that sooner or later its better if I told him now before someone else told him something different

"He was a senior when I was a freshman and we went out but nothing happened I promise I left him hanging one night the night me a lissa ran away. When I came back he already graduated we planed to be together but that never happened I never saw him since." I said I was so scared because it could prove what people always said about me that

I'm a slut but I don't think he believes that

"Roza you should have told me" he whispered softly

I thought I saw sadness in his eyes as if I didn't trust him

"Dimitri I'm sorry ok I didn't know I'd see him again but it doesn't mean I don't trust you." I remembered him this was not going to ruin our relationship!

"Roza I understand you wanted to let go of your past I'm not angr-"

"I'm sorry visiting hours are over Guardian Belikov I have to ask you to leave." He said and disappeared but not before giving me a disproving look

Everybody hated me now a day

"I'll come bake rose stay strong." He said

"Ok and don't worry your love keeps me strong."

Did I just say that?

Hey but it's true

He smiled at me and without another word he left but I heard him whisper

"I love you too"

It was good to hear him say that even if I'm imagining it

I sensed lissa was waiting outside so I went to her knowing she'd met up with Dimitri I didn't want to stop seeing him even if it is in a different body

"Guardian belikov how was your talk to rose?" lissa asked

He looked at her and responded

Did he see me?

"It went fine Princess Vasalisa can I ask you something?"

"Sure but please call me lissa." She said

She hated when people called her princess or Vasalisa juts the same way I hated being called Rosemarie and traitor

"Alright lissa did rose have a relationship with someone before you two left the academy?"

He was going to ask her about Anisim. Lissa looked embarrassed I would be too

Heck I am Dimitri knew I was in there

"What did she tell you?" she gave him a glare

"Was she in a relationship with Anisim Szelsky." Wow he said his name with so much venom he didn't even know Anisim and he already hated him

Love does crazy things to you

"Look I don't think rose wants me to tell you anything." Thank you!

"Please I just want to keep her safe."

Awww!

He always makes good points that soften my heart

Why is he that good!

"Alright I'll tell you all I know is that she was in a relationship with Anisim but I heard they broke up but I think they didn't to Anisim girls were a game, rose knew that and thought she could get back at him that's it okay rose never told me anything about him he was sleazy." She panted

Wow she gave a lot that's liss I can sure count on you to hide about boys

He stared at her

"_Rose I see you and I know you're mad." He said_

"_Mad doesn't even cover it comrade how you could force lissa?" _

Lissa looked confused

"Roses in here?" she asked

Dimitri nodded

"_Rose listen to me I'm doing this because I need the information to protect you."_

"_I don't need to be protected from him!"_

"_Didn't seem that way when you saw him."_

Ouch!

That hurt I think he realized it too

Screw you!

"_Look I'm done talking with you go find Tasha or something."_

"_Rose wait please!"_

Too late I left

With tears in my eyes how could he

I knew he was right but I just hated it he thought I was that weak

"_Rose go talk to him he looks sad" lissa said_

_LISSA!_

"_You can hear me?" _

"_No not completely all know is that you were fighting _with Dimitri _about Anisim."_

"_Well then that's all the information you'll get out f me then." I said bitterly I was in no mood to talk to either of them right now_

"_Rose wait pleas-"_

I put up my walls to keep her away but I felt sad doing it maybe I should let them know everything even if it puts there lives at risk

Dimitri's POV

As I left Rose's cell couldn't believe what she told me even in prison she still could make my heart stop beating

I could have very much gone and found Lord Anisim Mstislav Szelsky

Screw Him for messing and threatening my Roza

If it wasn't for vasalisa I have no idea what I would have done

"Guardian belikov how was your talk to rose?"." She said, every time people addressed me with my guardian title it made me feel as if they all forgotten what I did

But it was all thanks to her

And rose

"It went fine Princess Vasalisa can I ask you something?" I asked

I hope rose doesn't get mad with me asking her best friend about him

I knew she would be angry at me but not if I convince her it's for her own safety

"Sure but please call me lissa." She said

Lissa got it no more princess or vasalisa if she wanted to be address her in a different way then I shall

"Alright lissa did rose have a relationship with someone before you two left the academy?"

Damn I sounded like a jealous boyfriend

Well I kinda was but-

"What did she tell you?" she gave me a glare

What was so wrong with this relationship! It seems like both rose and princ-lissa wanted to keep it a secret

"Was she in a relationship with Anisim Szelsky." I said giving so much hate to his name

I knew he was a moroi but I still hated him

Lissa seem to notice that but there was something weird about her know

"Look I don't think rose wants me to tell you anything."

Then I heard a voice saying _"thank you!"_

Roza! I still didn't see her so I continued my conversation with lissa

"Please I just want to keep her safe." I said I sounded so desprete

But it broke her down

"Alright I'll tell you all I know is that she was in a relationship with Anisim but I heard they broke up but I think they didn't to Anisim girls were a game, rose knew that and thought she could get back at him that's it okay rose never told me anything about him he was sleazy." She was breathing heavily

But I heard that voice again

"Thanks a lot! Liss I can sure count on you!" it was rose she was now standing right in front of me and did she look mad

I'm surely going to get killed

"_Rose I see you and I know you're mad." I said how was going to calm her down_

"_Mad doesn't even cover it comrade how you could force lissa?" she exclaimed _

_Ok so she was more then mad I understand that but I still wasn't going to let her win if she wasn't going to tell me I had to get information another way_

Lissa looked confused

"Roses in here?" she asked

I nodded she no longer looked confused but concerned I'm guessing my face mirrored hers

But right now I had to worry about rose she was my main priority right now

"_Rose listen to me I'm doing this because I need the information to protect you." I tried to explain _

But I was doing a horrible job at it

I still needed to speak with my heart how can rose do it so well

"_I don't need to be protected from him!" she yelled that's when most of my control_

"_Didn't seem that way when you saw him."_

She looked hurt when I said those words why did I just say that

What the fuck is wrong with me

"_Look I'm done talking with you go find Tasha or something." She exclaimed I could see she was holding back tears_

What had I done

"_Rose wait please!" I exclaimed I wasn't about to lose her again _

She left but not before seeing a tear stroke her cheek, Roza I needed to know I had to talk to her in person now because it looks like these aren't going to happen for a while not until I gain her trust again

Great one belikov I hid that velvet box deeper into my pocket

_Rose's POV_

How could he do that!

I knew he was doing this for the right reasons

To protect me because he loved me but still

I probably would have to apologize because he was right if Anisim plan was to ruin connections with people then he was doing a great job

As much as I wanted to focus on Dimitri I couldn't I had bigger things to worry about

_MY TRIAL _

That was were my mind needed to be but Abe told me not to think about it because even if I'm decided guilty I wouldn't die

Now I'm not sure if I wanted to live

Abe came early the next morning right before the sun was at its peak to give me the most fighting information

" your trial has been rescheduled to tonight they decided that the facts are to clear to deny I'm sorry rose but this foils our escape plan but we can still accomplish it don't worry."

He seemed to really fear for me right now no way I'm going to let him do this

"Dad can I ask you something."

I knew this could be the last time to say dad it hasn't been so long since I've met him now my time would be cut short

"Yes anything." He said anxiously

"No matter what it is?" I have to be sure if not all my will power could vanish at that very moment

"Anything" he spoke softly

"Don't break me out I want to stay and die." I said coldly

his eyes widened he began to protest telling me about everyone Lissa, Christian , Adrian mom, Eddie, Mia, mom, the belikov's and Dimitri

I cut him off

"You promised I don't care anymore it was about time I left."

He looked to sad I didn't think I'd ever seen a face like that so harbored with grief

He nodded

"I'm still going to try."

He left leaving my to wonder inside my mind

Do I really want to do this?

I clearly didn't know it looks like Anisim mites get his wish after all me out of this world and into the one I belong

Leaving everyone I care about in danger

**Sorry Sorry I haven't posted in about week I've been really busy but to make it up for you I'll get 3 chapters up by next week**

**~Mari**


	5. Chapter 5:Ozera Courtroom

**Ok before I begin this chapter your all wondering what happened why didn't I post in a week well the problem was that I wasn't in the mood to write and if I wrote something it wouldn't have really been what I'd hoped for **

**So I waited to see when it was right to start writing again and now my problem is that when I get these feelings they take a while to clear out so when I'm not updating for a while its either that of I just don't have computer access. **

**Further more because of problems concerning my schedule and how I'll post I've decided to call it quits after chapter 6 for a while I need time to think were I'm going with this story **

**This doesn't mean I'll stop writing it just means I wouldn't write as much I wanted to inform you that so I don't disappoint but if this dull mood I'm in right now changes **

**I may continue but to find the answer just wait for an authors note I'll post after chapter 6 to see what my final decision is**

**But let's forget about that right now and here Chapter 5 **

**Remember review they'll maybe help my decision **

Chapter 5: Ozera Courtroom

Telling what I just told Abe was one of the most stupidest things I'd ever said

They were trying to save me

What was seriously wrong with me?

Well I couldn't change my mind now I probably had less then 7 hours to live

Mikahal came up to my cell as my guardian escort and I had a feeling he was going to ask questions

"Rose why didn't you go you had a chance to prove your innocence." He whispered

I was asking myself that same question but the problem was that I gave the wrong answer

"Rose please! Answer me." He exclaimed

"I don't know why I stayed and I know its hurting alt of people." I said

I was back into that depressing mood I had before I made up with Dimitri but not even him could cure this one

"You certainly are hurting a lot of people especially Belikov he's heart broken that you didn't want to save yourself." He also looked sad why did he even care about me

I guess he doesn't want me and Dimitri to end up like him and Sonya karp

But we were totally different situations could be saved I couldn't

"I'm sorry mikahal but I'm not going to run from this no matter who I'm hurting." I exclaimed that wasn't totally true

He just shook his head and opened my cell

"I get what you're trying to do but your risking your life to far this time think about the princess." He whispered before be began to walk to the courtroom

After that we spoke no more but I felt that he really wanted me alive for some other reason

Lissa…. What was going to happen to her after I'm gone?

She'll probably go crazy like Adrian

How can I let that happen?

God I think that cell fried my brain even more then I thought

Mikhail was right about some parts but it was too late to change anything

The door to the courtroom opened and there they were the people deciding my fate

The courtroom hasn't changed since the last time I've been here. The front of the room was a stage with thrones and in front of them a golden seal representing each family but of course the Dragomir seal remained without a throne. In the middle of the thrones was a big desk were the judge would sit I was right across from there facing royal court the people who were my fate deciders.

Abe was already sitting there but before seeing him

There were more people that I cared about

Lissa

Adrian

Christian

Eddie

Mia

Mom

and Dimirti

God Dammit He looked so heart broken

I had to turn away I couldn't tears would start to fall

Badass Hathaway would cry for her friends

Yea I would

Some people just realized that

"Were here for the case of Queen Tatiana Ivashkovs murder the accused is Rosemarie Hathaway our royal jury is

Princess Evette Ozera,

Lord Adams Badica,

Lady Ainsly Dashkov,

Princess Elizabeth Conta,

Lord Arnold Drovdov,

Prince Nathan Ivashkov,

Lord Eugene Lazar,

Prince Henry Zeklos,

Duchess Iris Tarus,

Duchess Anya Voda

And…

Lord Anisim Mstislav Szelsky"

HOLY SHIT!

The judge continued "What does the accused plead?"

Easy answer but not to him

"Not guilty your honor." I said

Try to make it sound that I wasn't afraid that Anisim would be one of the people deciding my fate

I heard the crowd whisper

"Disgraceful"

"Liar"

"Sick"

"Traitor"

God couldn't they whisper a bit better I hated those words

Does anyone think better of me?

Well some do but it's not enough to convince anyone

"Will the defendant's lawyer please speak first?" One of the royals asked

But I couldn't tell then apart

"Oh course Lord Lazar."

Glad he knew them

"To prove her innocence I have one little detail that you have forgotten."

HE looked an the judge she like everybody else looked confused

"Inform us please" she said

"Well….."

Was he making this up on the spot?

You bitch they'll know

Your going to get me killed

Thanks dad!

"Forgive me to interrupt but I have a few words to saw to Miss Hathaway." Evette Ozera said

Again addressed without my guardian title how come I'm not used to that

"You may speak Princess Ozera." The judge answered

WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO SAY!

Why do all Ozera's have to get into something risky?

I' m so blaming Christian later

If there was a later though

"Rosemarie Hathaway you are a very skilled Damhpir one of the best I've seen you've always supported my clan even with a harsh reputation so this is why I say I never believed you killed the queen." She looked at the other royals

" My fellow companions do you ever belive someone so dedicated to protecting Moroi and has clearly showed it with the Dragomir princess would just go off and kill our queen to be honest I never liked Tatiana's ruling sometimes but just because of disagreement and a couple of suspicions doesn't make you a killer."

She stood up and walked up to my table

What was going to happen?

I kept looking at her what was she going to do

"Read this you'll understand." She handed me a letter

I opened it a began to read it

**Princess Evette Ozera**

**I trust you with this letter for safe protection of my daughters. Watch them there deadly in there own way and destined for greatness. You've always supported me with my decisions that's why I cherish our friendship but neither one of my children should met the other for impossible things will become possible once again there special **

**I must abandon them to protect them to protect myself and there father watch them you're the only one I can trust with looking after them**

**Your paths will cross I'm sure but make sure my girls are never in danger of death because what's dead lays dead for a time and will rise to destroy what needs to be destroyed. **

**One shares that fate the other is meant to destroy what need to live **

**Protect my pure Rose's **

**They'll need to find what they've lost **

**Hidden in the shadows kissed by them**

**The names of my children the ones you need to protect are…..**

**Wait and find out who wrote this letter and who she's talking about**

**I wasn't planning to end it here but I wanted to try something cliffy**

**Wait for the answer**

**~Mari**


	6. Chapter 6: Who belive's

**Ready to know the answer sorry I waited I wanted to see how this help with spreading my stories around chapter 7 coming right after its a sorry you had to wait gift**

**Dang that's a mouthful**

**Hope you like**

**Plus find my authors note to see if I keep writing**

**Enjoy oh and there's something called reviewing please I would like to know how I'm doing I need to know if this cliff ending worked**

**Like I said before enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Who belive's

**The names of my children the ones you need to protect are…..**

Holy crap why was Evette handing me this

Maybe I should keep reading could I handle it?

**The names of my children the ones you need to protect are…..**

**Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway & Rosieanne Mazur Hathaway**

**Remember and share this with one of them when the time is right**

**~Janie Hathaway**

What the fuck was this!

I have a twin was she the one Lissa saw this would explain why Abe wasen't surprised

But

I have a twin how!

Mom never told me guess I still don't know why

I looked up at Evette "this can't be true." I said desperately

Abe stepped in seeing the letter

But it looked like the whole court wanted to know what it was

Abe eyes widened "you have no right to revel that to her!" he exclaimed

"She needed to know Janie told me to tell her before this." She said calmly

Both me and Abe looked at her there she was her guardian mask didn't show nothing but her eyes told me what I needed to know it was true

Not only lissa but now I have a mystery sibling

"God I'm going to kill her" I whispered and turned around

"Princess Ozera can you please inform us what that letter is about." Someone asked

Still didn't know who was who

"Lord Szelsky this is personal." She said and turned to me

Oh god I knew him

"You needed to know this could very much save you trust in the shadows and what's dead lays dead for a time and will rise to destroy what needs to be destroyed." She looked at me directly and walked off to sit at her seat

What's dead lay's dead for a time and will rise to destroy what needs to be destroyed? Why does this sound so familiar?

"Princess Ozera you must inform us! Nothings a secret in court" Anisim said

"Forgive me but that wasen't something you should hear but it has nothing to do with our trial that was a family issue its resolved now lets continue." She nodded at me

I kept the letter

"Lets does anyone have anything else to say before our final ruling."

"Yes your honor rose is innocent without doubt yet some believe the worst yes she's impulsive and reakless but that may be to protect the Dragomir princess."

God no not this please not this

The judge was probably also thinking that

" that's not the issue we know of the bond and we know about sprits darkness but that's not a pardon of murder." She said sharply

"Now if that's all there is to say we shall now decide." She said god she really hated this case

Did she believe in me

"Wait you honor." I said

"Yes Miss Hathaway?" she said

"May I add something?"

She nodded

"Abe's right about spirits darkness its hard to control but I'm not confessing saying that's the cause of why people think I supposedly murdered queen Tatiana all I have to say is this how are you so sure it's just a scene for the royals to get Damphirs that rebel out of there way because it seems that were thought of as recyclable trash that more will come yes more will come and die you'll be left defenseless death isn't always the end

If you kill me you wouldn't get rid of me."

Everyone's eyes widened about me coming back

Now behind me everyone was talking about the royals and about ghosts.

"Those are lies." Duchess Anya Voda said

Yea you would say that!

"Enough! Time to decide!" the judge yelled

This case was going up and down but everyone became silent

"Now each family will tell me there decision whoever has the most votes gets there way understood!"

We all stayed quiet

"Now we begin with Princess Evette Ozera"

"Innocent" One

"Lord Adams Badica?"

"Innocent" Two

"Lady Ainsly Dashkov?"

"Guilty" I always hated the Dashkov's

"Princess Elizabeth Conta?"

"Innocent" Three

"Lord Arnold Drovdov?"

"Guilty" Hate you too!

"Prince Nathan Ivashkov?"

"Guilty" Not really surprised by his vote he may be Adrian's dad but I hate him

"Lord Eugene Lazar?"

"Guilty" I never liked the Lazar's especially Avery he probably hates me because of that

"Prince Henry Zeklos?"

"Guilty" This doesn't look good

"Duchess Iris Tarus?"

"Innocent" Four

"Duchess Anya Voda?"

"Innocent" Five, one more and I'm saved

But guess who it was Anisim I'm going to die

"Lord Anisim Mstislav Szelsky?"

"Mine answers our problem I vote."

He looked at me I know he's saying goodbye rose see I always win

Then I heard screaming in the back of my had

"_ROSE!" lissa yelled_

"_Bye Liss tell Dimitri I love him." I said ready to hear my fate_

He opened his mouth "guilty"

My life was over

"Rosemarie will be sentenced to die tonight!"

And with that it was all over

My fight for life was over everything was over for me

I looked over to the stands to find a crying lissa and a heartbroken Adrian and Dimitri

My mom also looked sad guess she'll still have one of me

I walked back to my cell drained of everything there wasen't any need to have something

Save it for death

I hope Evette is right

What's dead lays dead for a time and will rise to destroy what needs to be destroyed.

That's probably my last hope if there's one

**What did you think hope you haven't lost interest just because I wanted rose to have a twin I needed her to really be proud of my story. Rose is sentenced to die. What will happen?**

**Who feels like killing Anisim? **

**I do but I can't **

**He's sticking around and so will that saying I just can't get enough of it**

**I'll piece everything in the chapters to come there coming faster now if the authors note says I'll stay**

**~Mari**


	7. Chapter 7:Final Goodbye

**Ok to make everything all better here's chapter 6 but I'm still thinking if I'll delay chapter 7 Look for an Authors Note to find out**

**Now this chapter was really hard to write it made me cry sometimes but anything with rose and Dimitri saying goodbye makes me cry**

**Is this really the end?**

**Maybe?**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**Read to find out**

**And I'll update more I'm back in a good mood thanks to high school**

**P.S I'll soon begin writing fan fictions on other things or just write another version of vampire academy**

**You decide what I should do but unbreakable passion is still on **

**For now **

**Remember I don't own anything vampire academy**

**But I do own ****Anisim**** and some other random characters though he's the only one that will pop up more often **

**Please tell me if he's good enough to stay in this story I have doubts **

Chapter 7: Final Goodbye 

Was I that desperate to die or was it the lust to be with people like me

I don't know but I do know that no one can save me know

My execution was set for tonight at 1am all the troubles I've had were about to be over because they would win

I would die permanently

"Roza" A voice spoke

I jumped from my thoughts and focused on the Russian god standing outside my cell

"Hi" I said weakly

How would he react with me after finding out I didn't want to be saved

"Rose why? Why?" he whispered

"I don't know I'm sorry for being angry with you." I said I couldn't die not without saying all the things I feel

"Don't" he yelled

I flinched

"Don't forgive people because you think your going to die you wouldn't." He said

He looked so focused so much

Like the old Dimitri the one I loved I'm glad he's able to be the same after everything

"I'm not forgiving you because I'm going to die I'm forgiving you because I love you and I want to spend my final hours with you." I neared the bars even closer and touched one of the hands he had on the bars

This is the first time we've actually touched he didn't move he just kept looking at me

Those deep brown eyes

What would happen to him after I was gone?

"I love you Roza and I will save you were going to be together gain I promise." He said

I saw all that sadness I his eyes and I could feel all that love for me just flow right into me

I knew what we had was never going to be repeated all of those feelings would be cut short because of someone

Some with cold heart for love

"I love you too but there's no way we'll be together again." I said with tears flooding my eyes

I had to accept the hard truth there wasn't no me and him because death would get in the way

"Please Roza we can still escape we'll go to baia and we'll live regular lives Roza I'll give up everything for you." He sounded so desperate

God I would miss him

"Don't you know how much I've wanted that but I have to face this. Death will follow me and anyone I care about till the brink I'm sorry."

I couldn't belive what I saw

A tear run down his check never since I met him have I seen that I know he wasn't completely made of stone but I never thought he would shed a tear for me?

Seeing that I know I would break down any minute

"Roza my one and only love I'll save you I promise." He spoke softly

"You never will lose m-"

"Hathaway time for your execution!"

Dimitri tensed up hearing those words

As they opened the cell I quickly hugged him the first and maybe the last time I could ever touch him

All those memories flowing into me and I know he was going through the same thing

The touch

The passion

The scent

The warmth

The love

"Please don't do anything stupid I love you even in death." I whispered

"I love you too never forget I'm coming soon." He answered

Those were his last words before being tugged away from his arms

Time for me to face my fate

Death with no heaven or hell

**Ok sorry this is short but I felt like there had to be an emotional goodbye**

**So is this goodbye?**

**Read the next chapter to find out**

**If I've lost my magic touch then tell me so I can go back to writing personal**

**Hope you like it**

**I did**

**Sorry if it makes you cry**

**Not my fault!**

**~Mari **


	8. Chapter 8: Fairytale Ending

**Oh my god its finally time for her execution what's going to happen is she really going to come back and what about her mystery sister**

**And lissa's half sibling?**

**What about Rose's guy troubles and**

**Victor?**

**So many thoughts one more chapter is here**

**Trust me I don't expect this to really happen in the real last sacrifice**

**I'm just sharing my own creative ideas **

**Hope you've liked it so far **

**Now here's chapter 8 the one everyone wants to read**

**I hope**

Chapter 8: Fairytale Ending

After leaving my cell and Dimitri I began to walk towards the courtyard were my execution would be held, All the guardians taking me looked as if there were made of stone. Most of the time I thought there's hearts were cold rock

Only one person proved that wrong

As we got closer to were the execution would take place I began to see the faces of people

I was starting to memorize each face because this could be the last time I'd ever see them

Alive of course

Then I saw his face Anisim

He looked so proud of himself well he should be because I was going to die

His fame would rise after this I was the only thing holding that back

I turned away from him because I had better people to see people who would actually miss me

Lissa

My best friend she had thousands of tears in her eyes and so did Adrian just not as many

God this wasn't making this any easier

"Walk faster traitor!" one of the guardians yelled

"The only people I see as a traitor right now are the people who actually believe I killed the queen." I growled

I wasn't dying a prisoner I was going to die a warrior wrongfully put to death

"Oh shut up Hathaway your just a bunch of shit no one expected otherwise." He said

Well I surly wouldn't miss him

"You're wrong." Those were the last words I said to that nasty guardian

I was left on the stage with my hands tied to a pole

So close to death rose it's almost over but I didn't want it to be over

Not yet

"We are here to bid farewell to one of the cruelest traitors Rosemarie Hathaway for the murder of our beloved Queen Tatiana would anyone like to say any final words." The announcer spoke

Fuck him!

I looked up to see who would speak would they defend me?

But I just set myself up to look into the eyes of the man I loved and would leave behind

Dimitri's eyes were so filled with rage because someone wanted to say goodbye

Anisim

Yea he probably wouldn't defend me

"Hathaway a couple years ago I thought you would never do a crime like this but I was shown wrong you worthless bastard you die like a monster you die for our people's safety farewell Rose." He said

He began to walk closer to me and moved his lips to my ear his next words were so soft

But the snapped me back to realizing his wrath

"I personally will make everyone you care about live there hell especially Belikov it's a shame he'll be easy to take down after your gone such a shame." He stepped back

Probably to get a good look on my face on his words well I wasn't going to let him down on that

"You no good jerk! The only reason you're doing this to me is-"

This was my chance to get back at him I would die but I would take his reputation down with me

"Don't" he said fiercely

"Shouldn't have trusted me." I said so smug

People gain were getting curious well this time I looked forward to there response

"Anisim Szelsky wants me dead so he could hide all those affairs he's had with royal women to him it's a game to use everyone and always win he's the real bastard he wouldn't stop till he had ties to every important person in the world he wants power!"

I smiled

Everyone's face showed mix reaction but most were shocked, disgusted, amazed, and angry

Outburst broke out all directed towards Anisim. All sorts of questions and accusations my favorite was the one when someone accused him HIM of killing the queen."

"Enough we shall discuss punishment for Lord Szelsky later we must now continue with the ceremony."

Everyone turned silent they really wanted me dead

The executor came forward; he was dressed in a simple black robe

With a stake in his hand

The stake that would kill me

I decided to take one last look at my best friend and lover

Since they would be the one's I'd miss the most

There they were

Lissa's jade green eyes were filler with so many tears Christian who was right next to her looked weary but he looked just as devastated as lissa

Lissa looked up for a second knowing someone was watching she quickly met my eyes but I shifted so I could get a better look at someone else

I had little if no time left so I have to spend my last final seconds looking into Dimitri's Eyes the eyes of the man who changed everything for me

This would be the final look of love I'd get

My life was clearly flashing before me everything I've had with dimitri everything I wanted to have with him just right then and there appeared

I mouthed

"I love you"

But I didn't get a chance to see his response

Because of the stake nearing my heart

This was it

All of a sudden I got a mid second headache

I closed my eyes for one second and the next I was surrounded by ghosts preventing the executor from staking my heart

They were creating a barrier around me but they were also weakening me

I was screaming and screaming loud no one not even the ghosts could hear me but I could hear everyone else

And they weren't talking they were screaming too

What have they done?

What were they doing?

Not even all the will power I summoned could make them go away

What did they want?

They wanted me?

Probably

Me or they wanted revenge

**What's going to happen well hell if I know?**

**I know I'm the author but now I'm freaked out**

**I don't think I could ever write this**

**I don't even know why I'm doing this to rose**

**Well let's see what happens next chapter **

**Things are going to get messy**

**~Mari**


	9. Chapter 9: Ghostly Reminder

**Oh my gosh **

**Did you like last chapter I did**

**Wow**

**I never expected that to happen**

**Or this**

**Irony right**

**Anyway here's what answers my questions**

**The answer to rose's murder problem could come up here**

**I don't own anything shame right**

**Oh and some language sorry**

Chapter 9: Ghostly Reminder 

Why now did I have to remember my past now and why can't it just me die

God dammit let me out of this nightmare

Let me finally rest in peace

Yea like that's ever going happen

I'll always be at risk

And so will they

GOD!

I don't know how many ghosts I was seeing they were all surrounding me

And I had a feeling they were trying to make themselves visible

I kept hearing screaming

I kept hearing my name in the back of my head

"Rose!"

"Roza!"

"Hathaway!"

"Make them go away!"

"Breath Roza please!"

Huh!

Who would call me that that's not my name and why in the hell would I stop breathing

Someone was terribly on crack

"Rose were begging you make them stop there hurting everyone!"

Make what stop

"Is she dead?" a female voice spoke

"Those things broke the wards we'll have strgoi here any min! Those ghosts or whatever they are preventing us from restoring them there all over the court!" I heard some man scream

"Wake Hathaway up she needs to get rid of them"

I heard more screaming

"Don't you think she could be dead I mean you wanted to kill her!" that woman spoke again

"She's not dead lissa she's breathing Roza? Wake up please I need you" now another man spoke the same one who's calling me roza

Why did his voice make me feel like I'm flouting on cloud 9

Why does he feel so familiar?

Who were these people?

I tried to fight the white and black spots clouding my vision

I can't breath!

What's going on!

Someone help me!

Anyone!

"Stop Stop STOP!" I yelled

No one answered me

I was trying to gasp for air but I couldn't all I saw was pitch blackness

Was I dead

Those voices stopped now

Where was I?

What's going on?

"Rosemarie Hathaway? What are you doing here?" someone behind me spoke

HOLY SHIT!

"So you know who I am?" they asked

"How can't I you started all of this!" I yelled

"Glad to see you too" they laughed

Wait if this person's dead then am I

"Rose you have to leave now!"

"What's going on were are we and who are you really."

"Rose now's not the time to act stupid now go back to the living world"

"The hell I would if I could get there- wait does this mean I'm dead if I'm not in the living world anymore."

"Rose your not dead but your not alive either your in the tormenters valley the land were the shadows rest with no end or beginning."

"wha- so this is were I'll end up?" I said

Clearly startled

"I'm not sure but what I do know you're not meant to be here exactly your different you're meant to be alive."

"Oh great! that answers that question now tell me who are you?"

"And again Rose don't you remember me completely"

"Nope"

"Remember close your eyes and remember me."

I closed them I had no idea why I did it how can I trust a ghost

But wait all those readings all those pictures all those visions I knew her I've always had

I shared her similar fate

"Shadow kissed guardian Anne" I whispered

She smiled "Welcome Rose welcome to the Tormenter's valley."

"Why am I here?"

"To choose if you want to live or finally be silenced forever your choice will change everything you're the chosen line from us those living, those who are permanently dead and those trapped in between."

I gulped I had all those responsibilities?

"What does this mean I can really choose if I want to be shadow kissed?"

"That you don't" she frowned "but remember what happens here affects the living it's a string and you're our tape to keep it all together."

"Can I go back?" I asked

"Yes but difficulties and death will follow you out all those close to you will pay the consequences."

"What consequences?"

"Well let me think of one person you've already affected ah that's right Dimitri Belikov, you've grown so attached to him that-" she stopped

"What the hell are you talking about! What's Dimitri got to do with this?"

"Ever since you to have depended on him to suck the darkness away like that time in the cabin. He's been affected spirit isn't friendly when it comes to love."

It took me a while to understand her words how did she know about me and Dimitri and the cabin

And what does she mean that spirits affecting him

Spirit isn't friendly when it comes to love?

HOLY MOTHER FUKIN SHIT!

"Rose do you know why he was turned strigoi in the first place?" Anne asked

I know now this was all my fault Dimitri's been getting himself into danger when he's with me because I depend on our love spirit didn't like it and tried to get rid of him

That didn't work when he was turned strgoi so now it's clawing away on his soul and on his sanity

He's going through the same path as me

He's in sprits way when it comes to me and I'm in sprits way when it comes to lissa

It's a chain and one of them has to die for the virus of sprit to end

"If you stay rose it will automatically end they'll both be back to normal he'll be back to normal as if you never affected his life."

"I'll have to let our love die" I whispered

For spirit to finally let me go

She nodded

"You must choose you weren't meant to love he got in the way he's going to pay some consequences as he gives you the strength to fight against your true place in the world."

NOnoNO!

"I wouldn't I'll never abandon him! I love him! And he'll fight for me"

"Think about it rose because those ghosts in the living world aren't going to wait mush longer." and with those horrifying words she disappeared into the dark mist

I was getting Dimitri sick with all of spirits darkness it wants him out of the way

It wants me out of the way and doing what I was meant to do

Which I still don't know what that was

Great this was always going to be my fate choosing and running around the world solving problems that caused even more problem

Maybe it's best if I do die

I mean maybe Evette's letter was wrong what die's comes back to life but to destroy what needs to live

And in this case it's Dimitri

God he wasn't going to like this would he hate me

Guess I have some quick thinking to do

Why me!

He doesn't deserve this I don't deserve this

Spirits really pissed of at Dimitri well would I defend him or do what's best for everyone and let it consume me

Tears were coming down so hard I'm not sure what I'll do

I'm scared

I screamed but no one came I want out

I want him

I want to just die

**Confused? If you are tell me I don't think I did a very good job on explaining one of my min plots**

**Yup you got it**

**This problem along with rose and lissa's siblings**

**Are going to make this story complicated so tell me I have to get better at this**

**Hope you liked it**

**~Mari **


	10. Chapter 10: Spirit's Shadows

**Your probably wondering what's happening in the real world huh**

**Well to tell you this rose is still in the** **Tormenter's valley. So I'm giving you a Dimitri point of view he's the best to tell the story you know why (*cough* *cough* read the last chapter)**

**No offence Rose was kind of useless in explaining this chapter and what's really going on in the living would while rose makes her choice**

**Hope you like it**

**Rose's answer next chapter**

**Oohhh!**

**And please review I need to know what I need to fix**

**And what to keep and if you have any ideas on what to add please send me a message this isn't just me telling the story you know**

Chapter 10: Spirit's Shadows

Dimitri's POV

Coming to rose's execution was one of the hardest things I'd had to do in my life

And I've done some pretty hard things

But none were as hard as losing the person I love

The love I have with rose is something indescribable sometimes

But things theses past few months were really putting us to the test

But I think we passed

Till now

After talking to her I rushed to were it would actually be help I ran through the crowd determined to get a spot to see rose I needed to see her

But was it healthy to actually see her light fade from those beautiful brown eyes

Would I take it?

"Dimitri!" someone yelled my name

It was princess lissa

"Princess have you seen rose."

"There bring her out right now god Dimitri I'm so scared I can't let her die not her."

"I know I wouldn't let her die I need her too."

She looked up and smiled at me

But quickly tensed

"We have to get to the front!" she yelled

I followed

"Lissa, Guardian Belikov I just saw her there almost here." Lord Christian Ozera yelled

This was crazy all these people wanted to see Roza die as if it was an event

"There she is!" lissa yelled

Holy crap!

Rose, I'd seen her only a few minutes ago but looking at her now she looked totally different she looked so weak so vulnerable

How could I let this happen to her?

After all the promises I've made her

This is how I repay her!

She quickly turned to our direction but didn't met my eyes she met lissa's she would have done the same with me if

"Walk faster traitor!" one of the guardians yelled

I couldn't hear very well but I did hear her curse that guardian out I would finish the job later

But that didn't stop the guardian he spoke gain and I could feel my heart twist every time

"Oh shut up Hathaway your just a bunch of shit no one expected otherwise." I heard from a distance

Rose wasn't ever going to be shit not even death I'll cherish her forever I loved her I don't understand how a person could stand being so cruel to someone like her

she's to pure to deserve those words of hate those words of unimportance I would do anything to comfort her at that very moment telling those Fukin guardians to leave her alone or they would have to deal with me

She said something to that guardian before he walked away but I couldn't hear what she said

All I saw now was rose being tied to a pole her eyes filled with so much emotion

The announcer soon spoke a middle aged Moroi

"We are here to bid farewell to one of the cruelest traitors Rosemarie Hathaway for the murder of our beloved Queen Tatiana would anyone like to say any final words." The announcer spoke

Rose wasn't a traitor she didn't deserve to be called that the queen didn't deserve that appreciation not after doing that to the younger damphirs she made me sick

I wanted to go up there and say some words to try to realize her I would have done it if some else hadn't gone up first

And I didn't like this person

Anisim Mstislav Szelsky

The man who wanted revenge on rose from a relationship

Rose hadn't told me everything but I still hated him for threatening rose

Damn I hated a lot of people now

"Hathaway a couple years ago I thought you would never do a crime like this but I was shown wrong you worthless bastard you die like a monster you die for our people's safety farewell Rose."

I'm going to kill that guy

And he wasn't even done

He walked closer to rose and said something none of us could understand

But it defiantly pissed rose off she began to scream and move around trying break free

"You no good jerk! The only reason you're doing this to me is-"

What was roza thinking?

"Don't" Anisim said fiercely

"Anisim Szelsky wants me dead so he could hide all those affairs he's had with royal women to him it's a game to use everyone and always win he's the real bastard he wouldn't stop till he had ties to every important person in the world he wants power!" she yelled

My mouth dropped open and so did many others how can that be that no good bastard I would go up there and strangle him but something was holding me back

Lissa

"Don't rose wouldn't want you to get in trouble too." She said

God dammit it took all I had to not go up there

"Enough we shall discuss punishment for Lord Szelsky later we must now continue with the ceremony."

After that everybody turned silent it filled rage in me they could let that jerk walk free just to focus on rose's execution

The executor came forward; he was dressed in a simple black robe

With a stake in his hand

NOnoNO! The stake that would kill her!

No! I can't let this happen

Lissa's jade green eyes were filler with so many tears Christian who was right next to her looked weary but he looked just as devastated as lissa

All this was going to crumble down rose was our balance without her everything just

She quickly turned to look at me

All of those treasured memories with rose all those beautiful memoires we shared together they ere right there they felt so strong they connected us together

She mouthed "I love you"

I wanted to tell her I loved her back but she quickly turned away to face her death

I was going to lose her in a matter of seconds and I couldn't do anything

I was starting to get up on that stage

But not before hearing roza scream it wasn't because of the stake but it kept me frozen all of a sudden white spots began to flout around many people around me began to panic

No one knew what they were

But some did know

They were ghosts meaning the wands were broken

They were here for something I couldn't remember what rose said about ghosts

But I just couldn't remember at that moment they began to sort of attack people

They were coming through all direction going through people and making them pass out or they would just surround there heads and not move clouding there vision

The weird thing was they stayed clear of me, lissa, and Christian

But they kept giving us glares

I took that advantage to go check on rose

She probably knew what was going on

I ran up the stage and was followed by lissa and Christian

Those two would go anywhere that involved rose

Well loved her so much

I untied her hands trying to feel a pulse

I was beginning to panic when I didn't feel one but she was there I felt her

"Rose!" lissa yelled

"Oh god rose please wake up!" she continued yelling shaking her

"Roza!" I begged

Holding her tightly

She was so weak I could barley hear her breathing

"Hathaway!" someone yelled

It was the guardian calling her shit he was being chased around and the ghosts wouldn't leave him alone

"Make them go away!" he yelled when we ignored him the first time

I would have let the ghosts get hi he deserves it for hurting rose

I didn't have time to worry about that no good guardian because I could feel rose getting weaker

"Breath Roza please!" I yelled

She shifted a little but not enough to calm me down she looked paralyzed

Maybe these ghosts were doing harm to her too

I remember her having those awful headaches's when she wasn't protected by wards

"Rose were begging you make them stop there hurting everyone!" Christian now tried to wake her up

Shaking her harder then lissa did

I pulled her away from him afraid he would hurt her

"Is she dead?" lissa asked

Don't you dare ever ask that question roza will not die as long as I' around

But I haven't proved that very well

"Those things broke the wards we'll have strgoi here any min! Those ghosts or whatever they are preventing us from restoring them there all over the court!" Christian yelled

'Forget about the wards we need to worry about rose." I hissed at Christian I've never been so rude to a moroi before except my father

But I didn't care rose was more important the any body in court

No moroi would change that

"Wake Hathaway up she needs to get rid of them" that same horrible guardian

I would have cursed or beaten him

To stop begging for rose's help because he seemed fine when rose was actually here

"Don't you think she could be dead I mean you wanted to kill her!" lissa yelled

She did what I wanted to say to that no good guardian but I wouldn't have said it that way

The guardian couldn't argue with us anymore because he had bigger problems to worry with the same ones the entire court was going through with

Ghosts

"She's not dead lissa she's breathing Roza? Wake up please I need you."

I can't let lissa believe rose was dead she wasn't and she wouldn't abandon us like this rose is strong

She would fight this

Our love you fight this

As I began to try to send all my emotions to her

I heard her scream

"Stop Stop STOP!" she cried

But it wasn't for me it was for the ghosts she was fighting

The ghosts stopped for a second

But all of a sudden I felt her grow cold and her breathing stopped

No!No!NO!

"ROZA!" I yelled

I was numb I could be holing her limp body she appeared so dead

That it scared me what if she was dead

All of a sudden the ghosts were leaving there victims and approaching us

I tightened my grip on rose

No way was going to let them take her

"Get away" lissa yelled

But they kept coming

I wasn't as frightened until they spoke to us

"You're going to let her go."

**Taadaa! **

**What did you think?**

**This was a long Dimitri point of view I think this was my longest chapter**

**Probably not my record is 3515 words **

**Don't believe me check out chapter 2**

**To prove it yourself**

**Hope you liked this and sorry it's a bit cliffy**

**~Mari**


	11. Chapter 11: Death's Threat

**Rose is back to telling the story I just didn't want to write so much in rose being in the Tormenter's valley. Yea so find out if –**

**You know what just read**

**Not in a good mood today**

**My sister hurt my shoulder**

**It fuckin hurts!**

**Sorry for the language**

**God I have to get a life**

**So here's chapter 11**

**Never thought I get this far**

**I'm so proud**

Chapter 11: Death's Threat

Rose's POV

I get to choose now?

To stay and suffer or finally rest with no one to ever bother me

This was going to be easy

But I was forgetting something wha-

Oh that right if I go back I'll be setting everyone I care about into a trap

I was now walking around what Anne appeared to call the Tormenter's valley

Really crappy name if I say so

I had to think this through but I don't know who would

I mean I wanted to live I wanted to be with everyone I loved and who loved me back

But now that I know that I could very much hurt them more by coming back

All of a sudden I heard screaming

But it wasn't a ghosts it was alive

It was lissa

"Get away from her she'll never go with you!" she yelled

Lissa!

I began to run for a way out

But I couldn't find an exit

Lissa helped made up my mind

I couldn't abandon them like this

No matter how much Anne scared me I wasn't going to let her get to me

Lissa and probably Dimitri were in danger I had to help them

"You're not going anywhere!" I turned around to find Ande lissa's older brother

"Sorry lissa sr. but I'm not going to abandon my best friend."

I used my old nickname for him

He hated it

But I thought it could lighten the mood

It didn't

"Rose you belong with us

Let them live and let us be dead."

He whispered so calmly

I almost believed him

"NO! Lissa and Dimitri need me I have to."

"Let them go" he tried again grabbing my arm

"Let them be."

I was getting dizzy really fast what was he doing

"Your right, I'll let them g- wait no stop I wouldn't!" I yelled breaking out of Andes' trance

"I wouldn't fall for your games!" I yelled trying to fight him

"Lissa! Dimitri! Someone save me!" I continued yelling but not before being grabbed by Ande again

"You'll let them go." He soothed

Lissa's POV

"Get away" I yelled

They wouldn't back away

I could feel Dimitri getting tense he wasn't going to let anything happen to rose I wouldn't either

"You're going to let her go." one spoke

Ghosts could speck?

"What do you want?" Dimitri asked

I thought it would feel weird talking to a random dead person just standing right in front of us but with him asking to hand over rose nothing was funny anymore

"What the hell do you want with her!" I yelled

Dang my throat was getting so sore

"Were trying to get her away from you! And she will be Ande is working on her right now." It smiled

My brother was trying to convince rose to die!

"I don't believe you" I said

"Oh really." He began to walk closer

All of a sudden ghosts were surrounding us circling us but it wasn't just me it was me and Dimitri

Christian had just been thrown to the side

"LISSA!" he yelled

"Christian!" was the last thing I said before I blacked out

Rose's POV

My head hurt so much I couldn't fight Ande he was to strong

He was hugging me now

"Let them all go" he kept saying

My head kept thinking yes

Yes just take me away

But somehow I couldn't say it my heart kept saying

No!

"Rose will you go with me?" he whispered in my ear

I paused for a minute did I really want to go

"Roza" I heard

I jerked away from his arms

He looked surprised

"Never will I never go with you!"

"Never rose not even if they went down with you."

I looked behind him to find an

Unconscious lissa and Dimitri

"What did you do to them!" I yelled

"No we didn't do nothing yet but if you come with us we'll let them go if you don't you'll lose them forever."

He paused

"Both of them"

"Oh god there making this to hard

I felt tears run down my cheek

"No!"

I heard someone yell

"Roza don't do it!" Dimitri he was awake!

"Comrade what am I supposed to do let you die because of me." I asked so desperately

"Yes rose I'll be fine don't worry." He looked at me with so much love

How could an execution have gone so wrong?

"No! I wouldn't do it!" I yelled

Dimitri looked at me pleadingly

"I love you roza I need you safe." He whispered

"Well now that's settled are you joining us?" Ande asked

"I…I"

Oh shit I couldn't do this I couldn't send the two people I cared the most to die

"You know what Ande?" I crackled

"Hmmm?"

I wasn't going to let the dead rule with me

"Anne said spirit hated love right?" I asked

"That's true" he answered

Dimitri just looked confused

"Well then…."

**Commercial break!**

**I know I'm evil right**

**Well now's a good time to say this**

**How to put how to put it**

**Oh yea!**

**I forgot what I was trying to say**

**Oh well back to the story**

**Commercial break over!**

**Now back to the show!**

"Anne said spirit hated love right?" I asked

"That's true" he answered

Dimitri just looked confused

"Well then…."

I closed my eyes

Trying to think all those wonderful moments I've had with lissa and Dimitri.

The mall shops

The cabin

Portland

Russia

The Belikov's

Getting Dimitri back

My reunion with lissa

The hugs the kisses the compassion

The love

I heard screaming but not from lissa or Dimitri

Dimitri just looked amazed

"Rose stop!" Ande yelled

So were the other ghosts

"Really I could go on and on"

"Stop!" they yelled

I walked towards lissa and Dimitri

I wrapped my arms around Dimitri's neck

Giving him a pure blissful kiss

Even if we were in the most depressing place ever

Our kiss seemed to lighten everything up

They screamed even louder and then disappeared

I kept kissing him even if it was all over this was our first kiss our first real touch of love

I missed him

I missed him so much

We finally broke apart seeing that the think fog was clearing up

"I'd know you do it roza." He kissed my cheek

"Hey you gave me the inspiration."

He chuckled

"I love you roza my beautiful roza"

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked

Ruining the mood

"Rose when you wake up people will have more reason to kill you ghosts ran a rampage around court I don't know how much damage they did." He said sadly

"Your kidding me right this sucks I felt so free so free of the Death's Threats." I pouted a little

"Oh roza you know we'll fix it out" he soothed me

"Ok we should check on lissa." We turned to her direction but she was gone

"LISSA!" I yelled "HOLY CRAP! they took her Dimitri they took her."

No! NO! I can't lose lissa

But Dimitri didn't look concerned he still kept his smile

"Why are you smiling?" I asked sourly

He was starting to fade away "Dimitri!"

"Don't worry rose were starting to wake up." He chuckled "whatever you do don't let go of my hand"

"Ok?" I questioned "why"

"Just trust me." And with that he vanished

Just then I felt a tug a pull to the world of the living

I was free for now

But I needed to tell Dimitri what I learned

But right now I needed to relax and be grateful that I'm alive

As I felt getting closer I felt something on my hand but I didn't fight it

I felt like was flouting on the clouds

Peaceful clouds

**Ok hmmm how did you like!**

**I worked on it all night**

**I'm surprised I didn't mess up the ending**

**This was so important in my story**

**Hope you liked because now here comes the explaining**

**Oh and just for a heads up strgoi never entered the royal court because the ghosts were there**

**Just for a heads up to whoever was curios**

**I still didn't break my record**

**Oh well**

**Hope you're excited to see me next chapter**

**Oh and just tell me if I need to take a break and rest my magic if I still have it that is**

**Remember review there what took me out of my grumpy mood**

**Just a reminder my shoulder still hurts!**

**Fuck my sister!**

**No really**

**Anyway look forward to another chapter coming soon**

**~Mari **

**P.S Sorry Adrian lovers I kind of forgot about him but he'll be back next chapter and if you liked him pissed you'll adore him now**

**If you Dimitri lovers like me then I think sometimes it's good to get him out of the picture**

**But I wouldn't because I do love him just not that much**


	12. Chapter 12: Passionate Change's

**Rose made her choice how can the others deal will rose ever finally be set free will the killer be caught even if he or she is that's not the end of rose's problem**

**Nothing but sadness and somewhat happiness in this chapter nothing depressing well not to me completely more to the characters**

**Remember I don't own anything but it doesn't man I wouldn't stop writing about them**

**And like I said Adrian will come back in this chapter**

**Yay! No not for me**

Chapter 12: Passionate Change's

Waking up and looking into those eyes was like never dying. Never having to worry about life of death

Sadly death always affected the both of us

And now it was even worse

I was going to have to tell him and lissa everybody would just be dragged down

Some people would say it's great to know you have a twin sister and that your best friend has a half sibling

Plus the love of you live comes back and defends you at all costs

But when the ghosts want you and I mean want you they'll go to any lengths

Plus my twin sister is supposed to kill what dies

What does all this mean?

Why does it have to happen?

To me! To them to everybody!

"Roza breath it's alright."

That voice it made me forget all my thoughts and just drift

Drift in the love, the warmth

"Don't let go." Is spoke gain

"I wouldn't ever let go." I whispered

Just then a flash of light consumed me

"She's waking up!" someone exclaimed

"Rose? Can you hear us?"

I was starting to regain concisenesses in the living world

"ROSE! I was so worried!" lissa squealed

Hugging me tight

"Liss I can't breath." I gasped

When did her hugs tighten me so much?

"Sorry rose I'm just glad you alright." She started crying

"Liss I'm fine see please can you stop crying." I asked

"Tell him to stop crying to don't blame it all on me for missing you." She said

I turned around to find a very emotional Dimitri

Just how I liked him

"Hey comrade why so emotional?" I asked

"Oh roza if only you knew." He said chuckling

"So I guess I should ask what happened."

"Little Dampier don't ruin the moment."

Adrian?

Adrian!

"Adrian! What are you doing here?"

I didn't see him in the crowd

"I was here well I got a little late because I was drinking and lost track of time but I got here and I saw ghosts everywhere cares to explain that?"

GULP

Everyone's eyes turned towards me

"Rose do you know why they were here?" lissa asked

"Actually I kind of do know but I don't know everything"

I took a deep breath giving Adrian an opportunely

"Well tell us little Dampier."

"Ok when I passed out I saw…."

"Shadow kissed guardian Anne"

They all looked at me shocked

Seriously there mouths were hanging wide open

"Rose but Anne's dead." Dimitri added

"I know but she's not fully dead she's trapped in someplace called the Tormenter's valley. Its were all the people who aren't meant to die or live go that's were I think I belong."

They looked even more shocked

Dimitri just cupped my chin

"You will never go there I promise."

"Hey Belikov hands of my girl." Adrian yelled

CRAP!

I still haven't broken up with Adrian to him I still hated Dimitri

"Adrian it's alright I'm glad you're worried about me." I said sweetly

I would have to deal with him later I can't let him get involved into something

Dimitri's already in

I can't drag both of them down heck I can't drag no one down with me

"Look guys can we talk about this later I need some rest." I exclaimed

I still don't have the facts down plus I feel like shit

They all looked down

"What's wrong?" I asked

"You see rose they're going to still execute you it's been postponed to tomorrow night." Dimitri Said

I totally forgot I was still at risk of dying

"They'll be coming after you in a matter of minutes." Adrian said sadly

"But" lissa said

"But?" I asked

"They can't get you if your not here."

Oh no I wasn't running away

"No Liss I can't."

"You will please rose I can't let you go back there."

I took a deep breath

There right I'll be setting me up for another battle with the ghosts

I had to leave

And leave for a while

"Ok liss but ..."

"We'll talk about this later we got to move I feel them coming." Adrian yelled

"We got to go know rose Eddie and mia are waiting for us!" lissa said

Eddie and Mia

That's all I could have wished for not getting them involved

"Abe already got us a car lets go!"

How far would daddy go to save me?

Will I ever stop calling him daddy?

"Hang on roza" Dimirti whispered to my ear

He carefully lifted me of the ground and began to run with Adrian and lissa

To try to make it to the car

"STOP!" the guardians yelled

"Make us" Adrian yelled

All of a sudden they stopped

Just stayed frozen like that

Thank you compulsion

We made it

"I'm sorry roza you're going to have to hide in the truck." He said

"Ok I'll be fine." I kissed his cheek when Adrian wasn't looking

He gave me one last look before he shut the door

Great this was so roomy

The car started but it never stopped

I think they already knew I was in the trunk and were coming after us

I quickly went into Lissa's head to see what was going on

"Can we make it!" she yelled

Dimitri was driving

"I'm not sure there fast we'll all end up in jail if we don't hurry dammed this car isn't fart enough!"

Dang Dimitri really was worried

He quickly looked at lissa and frowned

"Rose."

They all jumped

Including me but I didn't have a choice

I kept listening to what he would say

"_Hang in there roza please."_

Was all he said he had to focus on the road so I'd let him so that we can actually make it

After about 20 min in the truck I heard nothing

What was going on were we outside of court?

I heard footsteps but no voices

"Roza you alright?" Dimitri spoke as he opened the trunk

"Just really messed up"

I quickly tripped my legs still weren't working

Luckily he caught me and carried me to the car

He put me in the back right next to lissa but I didn't care I just wanted to sleep

**A couple hours later…..**

The next thing I remember was still being in the same place were Dimitri had laid me but the problem there was no one around me

Did they catch us?

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" a strange man asked

That jackass just ruined my sleep

Goo away!

"Yes who are you?" I asked was he with the guardians?

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I'm one of Abe's guardians." He chuckled

How many did Abe Have?

Not even a royal had this many Damphirs loyal to him

"Ok were is everybody else?" I got out of the car seeing I was the only one left

Had they abandoned me?

"Rose dear there inside we told them they could go relax and we'd bring you in." he said

As if he was scared what I do

And rose dear?

Did they really believe Abe?

"Come inside you need to be cleaned up."

Ok?

He entered the house which more looked like am mansion

"Ms. Hathaway" a young lady came up

"Yes?' room service much

"May I show you to your room?"

"Sure"

She began to walk away and I followed her she took me up to the third floor to the last room on the left she opened the door

And I was astonished the room was

WOW

"Little Hathaway!" an elderly woman came up to me

Was she in here the whole time?

"Hi..." she clearly noticed I was freaked out not by her but by the room the servants everything

Wow!

Abe was like a king

"Forgive me you don't remember me?" she said politely

"Umm I knew you?' I asked she looked nice but I hated the name little Hathaway

"Dearest I'm your nanny or was." She laughed

"My name is Oxana but you can call my Oxi."

Nanny!

Oxana!

Oxi!

"That's great really." I said with my I'm not freaked out tone

I was beginning to walk towards the door

"I'll be going now." I said when I was close to it

I ran

What the fuck is going on!

People calling me

Ms. Hathaway

Little Hathaway

What's next?

"Chibi Mazur!" someone yelled

Ok that's the worst nickname any one could have given me

I'm so out of here

I was running downstairs right after I found the stairs this place was so big and the people were freaking me out

I didn't notice there was something coming my way

I hit flat on with whoever it was

"Ow! Roza what's wrong?" Dimitri?

I looked under me

There he was with a big red bump on his forehead

"Sorry, I didn't see you we have to get out of here!"

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked

Why haven't we gotten of the floor yet?

I was right on top of him breathing heavily

His scent

Those lips

"Roza?" he asked

"Sorry just enjoying the view" I laughed and got up

"What do you...? Oh" he said and started laughing too

He got up

"Now tell me what's wrong"

"Rose there you are!" Abe said ecstatically

"Hey old man nice house but who are these people calling me Ms. Hathaway

Little Hathaway, Chibi Mazur."

"You used to like those names" he said chuckling

"Tell me know old man! WERE AM I!"

"Your in your old home were you used to live before you were sent to the academy." He said

I thought I was going t pass out these people knew me when I was a baby

"Ibriam Mazur how could you not inform Little Hathaway about us." Oxana came down the stairs

"Forgive me but I thought it would be good to see her face.' He began to laugh

"Thanks dad" I muttered

"Don't worry roza you can get back at him later."

"I'm sorry but I haven't met you yet"

She was talking to Dimitri

"Oh my! What happened to your forehead." she also noticed

"I bumped into him while I was trying to run." I said

"Rose be nice! I'm fine I'm Dimitri Belikov." He said

I wonder what she would think about Dimitri and his reputation she didn't say nothing

"Welcome then are you sure I can't help with that bump."

"No its fine thank you." He said politely

"Alright then rose I expect you in 10 min." she said and walked away

What the fuck! I'm not a little girl!

"Rose I suggest you go Oxana is someone you don't want to get mad." Abe said

"I'm not either now explain what's going on and who these people are!" I yelled

"Later rose enjoy it oh and Belikov your room is right next to rose just as a heads up.' He gave me a mindful smile

And walked away also

What was he planning?

Trying to get to make up with my Ex boyfriend

I have no idea what kind of dad he is

Dimitri actually looked a bit frightened

"You ok comrade? Does my old man scare you?"

"Just a bit I've heard a lot about him." He said

He turned to me all his attention focused to me now

He leaned down toward me and gave me kiss on the cheek

"Come on roza you need to rest." He whispered so sweetly

"Rest how? Alone or with you?" I said giving him my man eating smile

"However makes you happy come on." He held my hand and we walked upstairs

"With you then" I responded

"Right choice" he said

We finally entered his room it wasn't as decorated as mine but it was pleasant and he didn't have a nanny waiting for him

He started to kiss me passionately

All over the place

We quickly fell to the bed

And he hungrily took my shirt off

And continued kissing we were completely consumed by each other

I was starting to take his shirt of

When I heard a knock on the door

"Ignore it" he said first

But it wouldn't stop

We continued exploring each other not stopping for a heartbeat

Oh god he felt so good

" its Oxana have you seen Rose."

Dammed!

Abe was right don't get on Oxana's bad side

I was so consumed by Dimitri that I totally forgot she was waiting for me in the room next door

When he didn't respond just because he was to bus kissing me

We heard a key turning

She had keys to every room!

"Dimitri stop they'll catch us.'

"I don't want to I've missed you so much

The door was starting to open

My face turned bright red

When Oxana came inside

I think her expression mirrored mine

Her little baby she used to take care of

Was making out with an older man

I think she would have passed out

But she stayed still

"Rose enough come on" she said calmly

"Do I need to?' god I sounded like a little kid not wanting to go to school

She gave me a glare

"NOW!"

I got of Dimitri and began to put my shirt on

"See you later comrade Ms. Kill Joy wants me" I smiled at him

"Alright I'll see you tonight" he chuckled

Had he forgotten my nanny was here

"You'll see no one" she grabbed me by the ear and tugged me out of him room but behind me I thought I heard laughter

"You're in so much trouble Little Hathaway" she said

As she dragged me into my room and locked the door

Here come the questions and the secrets

Things really change but they changed passionately

An Amazing Passionate change

**You like?**

**I did Nanny Power!**

**Oxana is kind of how my mom is so I'm just recreating my mom into rose's nanny she's pretty evil though lets see what happens**

**Can't wait to write chapter 13**

**I'm so proud I've gotten too far**

**I thought I would have Quit**

**Now I have homework to do later guys**

**~Mari**


	13. Chapter 13: Ending Secrets

**Remember when rose's nanny dragged rose or as she likes to call her Little Hathaway out of Dimitri's room guess you know why**

**But here's a chapter where some secrets are reveled and not just to Nanny's no everyone in the Mazur household gets a new secret to keep**

**Hope you know what's going to happen next**

**You don't well there next 2-3 chapters will be just getting friendly with rose's past so all the action begins soon with Victor**

**Enjoy!**

Recap! Chapter 12: Passionate Change's

The door was starting to open

My face turned bright red

When Oxana came inside

I think her expression mirrored mine

Her little baby she used to take care of

Was making out with an older man

I think she would have passed out

But she stayed still

"Rose enough come on" she said calmly

"Do I need to?' god I sounded like a little kid not wanting to go to school

She gave me a glare

"NOW!"

I got of Dimitri and began to put my shirt on

"See you later comrade Ms. Kill Joy wants me" I smiled at him

"Alright I'll see you tonight" he chuckled

Had he forgotten my nanny was here

"You'll see no one" she grabbed me by the ear and tugged me out of him room but behind me I thought I heard laughter

"You're in so much trouble Little Hathaway" she said

As she dragged me into my room and locked the door

Here come the questions and the secrets

Things really change but they changed passionately

An Amazing Passionate change

Chapter 13: Ending Secrets

After Oxana pulled me out of Dimitri's room and dragged me into mine she began to break down and literally break down

Laughter!

I wish I knew my nanny when I was younger she must have been annoying for Abe

I think I'm starting to like her but she still messed with my personal life and

Rosemarie Hathaway does not forgive that!

"Rose let me get this straight you were making out with your former instructor that's 24 and was recently turned back from being one of those.' She growled

"Yea pretty much what have you done research on him?"

"Actually I did. I've gone through files on everybody you know" She said

Stalker much!

"Look Nanny I'm fine don't worry I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"That's exactly what your mother said you're just the same." She exclaimed

"What do you mean by mom? What does Janie have do with this?"

"Nothing dear because of her I have you but I never liked her she always thought she could take the world when she had you her odds on doing that fell so she left leaving you behind. We raised you for a while but Janie later returned asking for you back so she could send you to the academy."

Oxana began to cry " just handed you over saying nothing he adored you he loved you and he just gave you up you were only a few moths old so precious I vowed when you came back if you did that you wouldn't make the mistake that she made abandoning your place to move on."

Abandoning were I belonged why were those words haunting me!

"Oxana please stop I never knew were I came from I'm glad I know but you can't force people to choose a different path on living I know you didn't like my mom but she was right I couldn't have stayed here I needed to live and I did I found.."

"You found death Rose!" she yelled

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about the car accident! You died!"

NoNOnO she couldn't have known all that

"Oxana let me explain."

"No! rose you were perfectly normal that Dragomir princess used her cursed magic and poisoned you if you had stayed here you wouldn't have died you wouldn't have had to battle life and death you wouldn't have had your heart broken!" she was insane

She seemed so well mannered now she was blaming my life mistakes on Janie and lissa it wasn't there fault

"STOP! Oxana stop please hear me first!" I exclaimed

I didn't know her that well but I couldn't let her accuse something's because of them appearing that way

I was so angry with her that I slapped her

"STOP!" I finally yelled at the top of my lungs

She looked so paralyzed her eyes dug right down my skin it made me feel guilty but I had no need I needed her to understand what's really going on in my life

"Rose please listen to me stay here leave the Dragomir princess and that Belikov guy behind we can help you we can make sure you become who you were meant to be a Mazur." She said sympathetically

"I'm sorry but I can't I can't be a Mazur I'm a Hathaway and I'm not staying your not my nanny." I began to talk out of my room this place was great but I had to speck with Abe about her

"Rose if you leave we wouldn't have an heir to the Mazur money."

That made my blood turn cold

Didn't she know didn't she understand no

"Oxana I said no" I turned around with tears filling up my eyes "You all still have Rosieanne deal with her what you couldn't do to me!" I screamed

Her name sounded so strange to me so unfamiliar but yet we were related we were twin sisters and we shared a similar fate

She completely froze "How did you Kn...Know about her." She stammered she couldn't speck at all was that a good sign

"Princess Evette Ozera told me." I said calmly

I gave her another look before I walked away. Leaving her in shock of everything

I really wanted to talk to Dimitri but he was probably busy so I decided to go exploring around the mansion it would waste time maybe by then Oxana would be out of my room

"Chibi Mazur" someone said

"Hello?" I said out loud

I was on the 4th floor Abe said this one was mostly abandoned it hid a lot of stuff like a room full of baby things probably mine

"Chibi don't remember me." I looked to see a young damphir about 22 years old with messy blond hair and grayish eyes

"Um sorry I don't." I said

"Chibi Chibi Mazur you never change I'm Stanimir,"

His name sounded familiar

"Were you a guardian?"

"I was for a year but it as hard so I began to work for he's a very good man treats all like a family even if he had one."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well Janie was the love of his life she turned this house upside down then she became pregnant with you it became horrible but we got a reward for that torture."

"What?" I explained

"You." He answered me as if it was the easiest question in the world

"Don't you mean me and Rosieanne?"

"Sure whatever but you were our favorite"

Was he trying to make a move?

"You know Abe really liked me he was planning to get us together that is before Janine took you away." He began to walk closer to me

Yea he was definitely trying to make a move this may be good time to run to Dimitri's room.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked

"Actually I do."

"Is it one of the guys that came? Was it that Ozera boy?"

Eww no there is no way in hell I would go out with Christian

"No he's my best friend's lissa's boyfriend."

"How bout that younger damphir what did they call him oh yea Eddie."

"No he's just a very close friend."

He frowned

"Well the only dudes left are that Ivashkov guy and some older damphir."

I stayed quiet

He looked at me frowning

Someone find me and save me

"Rose?"

Thank you Jesus!

"What are you doing here?" I asked

My prince to the rescue!

"Looking for you Abe wants to talk to you are you alright." Dimitri said

He looked at Stanimir

"Sorry I was just exploring this place it's huge" I answered

"We can do that later come on." He said

He grabbed my hand and we began to walk away

Until Stanimir blocked our path

"Excuse you but who do you think you are?" he said sourly "Chibi Mazur goes with no man except me."

Dimitri looked a bit surprised that he declared to be loyal to me when I didn't know him

"Stanimir please there was nothing I was a baby for god firkin sake!" I exclaimed I had nothing with this jerk

That didn't stop Dimitri he walked up to Stanimir

"Who are you?" Dimitri asked

"I'm Stanimir loyal protector to Mazur's daughter!"

"Actually that's my job" Dimitri said

"Really who do you think you are!" Stanimir yelled

"Umm guys?" they didn't hear me

Stanimir was seriously going to end up in the hospital

Dimitri walked closer to him and gave him piercing eyes the ones that used to make people shit there pants

"I'm Dimitri Belikov" he pointed to me "and her boyfriend." He growled

I think I just flew away to heaven

He called himself my boyfriend

I don't know what Stanimir was more shocked about who he was or that he just said that he's my boyfriend

"Aren't you supposed to be dead? Or a strgoi?" he finally said something

"None of your concern" he threatened he looked at me

I think I was looking completely shocked

"I don't believe you!" he yelled

"Really?" Dimitri questioned

"Dimitri can we leave?" I asked

"Sure rose"

"You can't prove anything!" Stanimir yelled

"Just kiss me so he can believe it" I asked

Dimitri looked surprised at my request

"You sure?"

I nodded

He didn't think twice

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a blissful kiss

Hey I didn't reject

I wrapped my arms around his neck and just kissed him harder

He groaned

Stanimir just looked shocked I almost forgot he was here

I think his heart died or something

"Dammed this can't be!" he yelled

So he finally believed us

Me and Dimitri finally broke apart

But we just couldn't stop we were to in love

"Dimitri didn't Abe want us?" I asked when he gave me the chance

His eyes widened

"I forgot" he chuckled

He quickly took my hand and turned around to a heart broken Stanimir

Poor guy but that's what you get when you want me for a girlfriend

You face my badass god

"Stay away from her" he threatened "or you wouldn't like it."

We quickly left leaving Stanimir in his circle of depression

"You think he'll be alright?" I asked

He may be a jerk but I didn't want him to get too hurt

He nodded and we said nothing about the subject anymore

We walked outside to the patio where I saw lissa and Abe sitting

What did they want?

"Belikov you took quite a while." He smiled

"What took you guys so much?" lissa asked laughing

"Later ok liss" I said

She nodded

"Why did you want to talk to rose?"

"Rose I think its time I tell you about Evette's letter and I wanted the two people who can help you the most hear this too.'

"Abe is this about-"

He interrupted me

"Yes Rose it's about Rosieanne."

"Who's she?" lissa asked

Truth comes out now

"Liss, Comrade, Firefly Rosieanne is my twin sister."

They froze

"Lissa"

I continued its better to tell the whole story now

"You have a half sibling too."

This time Abe froze too

He didn't know this

Secrets out

All our secrets are ending

**All this drama in the Mazur household wow Dimitri know has threatened 2 guys to back off rose I love this badasss god**

**That's why I decided to see how he reacted to this**

**Enjoy my Dimitri profile of this story**

**Starting from when they run away from court to inform you the house is in the middle of nowhere**

**And this is probably going to break my record for longest chapter**

**Enjoy!**

**~Mari**

Dimitri's POV

(**Starting from the breakout)**

I made this junk go as fast as it can go I wasn't going to let the guardians get her

Not her

Not my roza

We drove for some time trying to lose the remaining guardians that were following us

After about 20 min I stopped the car to get rose out of the trunk she must really be uncomfortable in there

"Roza are you alright?"

"Yea just fine." She slurred and fell

ROZA!

"Rose?"

She was breathing

I chuckled she fell asleep

"Hey Belikov what's taking so long." Christian yelled

"Nothings wrong she just fell asleep."

I thought I heard Adrian laughing

I carefully picked her up and took her to the front of the car

After laying her next to lissa I got back into the drivers seat and began to drive to were Abe would meet us

There wasn't a lot of conversation mostly everyone was sleeping

"Guardian Belikov?" someone asked

I flinched I was so into the road I forgot about people around me

"Yes Eddie?" I asked

I was surprised he was still awake

"I have to ask you something it's about rose."

That made me tense he wasn't going to ask me for advice for how to propose to her

Because I needed the help to if I ever get the chance

"What do you need?" I asked trying to act like this question didn't bother me

"I know your close to rose I mean you taught her everything she knows but-"

"But?"

"Is it true you and rose are in love." He said uncomfortably

Oh that's a great question this boy catches on fast

Her friends were going to ask but why did it have to be when rose was asleep I needed her help

I took a deep breath knowing this would come put sooner or later its better that her friends found out first

"Eddie you have to understand that my plan wasn't to fall in love with rose it wasn't her plan either it just happened but to answer your question yes I do love her and I hope she still loves me."

"You doubt yourself to much she's in love with you totally crazy." He smiled

"Thank you Eddie it means a lot to me." I said

"no problem now if you don't mind I want to sleep." He yawned "night"

I chuckled as Eddie drifted to sleep he had a look on his face as if he was dreaming about a girl

If it was my roza I would certainly beat that boy

But who could resist her

As we neared the location were Abe told us to met my first thoughts were just blown out of my mind just seeing all I saw

A complete mansion but it looked more like a palace getting closer I just thought this was all a dream

A dream that would be heaven if it was just me and roza

"Belikov your late ran into trouble" Abe said popping in his head into the car

"Sort of sir but we made it."

"Well where is she? You forgot didn't you? You forgot what we came here for!" he yelled

God he sounded like Adrian seriously couldn't there be any sane guys rose was friends with

Probably not

"We didn't leave her behind she's in the back sleeping." I whispered fiercely

He may be Ibrahim Mazur but he didn't frighten me as much I thought or as much as rose does

"Glad you kept your hands of her." He slurred

As I got out of the car I felt the full impact of his home it was extraordinary but it wasn't the most amazing thing I've seen

I could hear some one mumbling I hope it was rose but it was princess lissa and Ozera.

"Were here?" lissa yawned

I nodded

Christian finally began to take in the house as much as I did

"Holy shit this place is amazing! Mazur's loaded anyone know who inherits this?"

He said laughing

Lissa punched him a bit but started to go inside

"Wait what about rose.' She said right before we were going to bring her in

"I'll take her in." Adrian said exiting the car with Eddie

"No, No don't stress your self's go inside and enjoy one of my guardians will get her." Abe said

We all nodded but didn't want to leave her I wanted her in my arms

But I listened and went inside

I began to walk to the patio to get some fresh air

But it looked like not only was his house enormous he had people searing him

They all started at us weirdly most were human but there were some moroi and damphirs

"Can we help you?" She asked politely to our group

"No thanks but do you know were we can eat?" Eddie said

Adrian laughed

"A little of Rose has rubbed of on you Ed." He said continued to laugh

Christian began to laugh to

But I looked around people seemed to look shocked when we mentioned rose

"Rose Mazur has returned?" one asked

Mazur! They knew

I was the only one who knew rose was Abe's daughter

I thought he wanted to keep it a secret

But I guess not

All the rest looked shocked

I just chuckled

"Rose Mazur!" Christian gasped

"Holy shit!" Eddie yelled

"Rose is loaded!" Adrian exclaimed

Really Ivashkov that's the best you could do

"Oh my god!" lissa said and turned around to me "Dimitri why aren't you surprised?"

Guess they were going to ask

I smiled at them

"I already knew" I continued smiling

All there jaws dropped open

I wished rose had been here to see this

There faces were priceless

"Jackass." Adrian muttered

After all that we broke apart to do different things I began to walk to the patio as I got closer I felt some relief

But it ended too soon

"Your Dimitri Belikov!" someone gasped

Lissa's POV

**(When they find out rose is "loaded")**

"Rose Mazur has returned?" one asked

What did they mean?

Rose last name wasn't Mazur it was Hathaway because we didn't know who her farther was

Then all the pieces were starting to fall together

Abe was her father

"Oh my god!" I started to look everyone's faces they ranged from confused to shocked

I mean seriously but when I looked to see Dimitri's face

"Dimitri why aren't you surprised?" I asked

I knew he was good at hiding emotions but not when it came to rose

He started smiling

What was wrong with him?

"I already knew" he said

All our jaws dropped open

He knew rose knew and they didn't tell me I felt left out

Adrian's POV

"Rose Mazur has returned?" one of the servants asked

Whaaaa!

Abe was rose big daddy

And boy was he a big daddy

I've heard storied of Abe Mazur but I didn't know he had daughter and for the matter of fact I didn't know it was rose

She was so like him though the way he acted these past few days concerning rose it all made sense

"Rose Mazur!" Christian gasped

"Holy shit!" Eddie yelled

Guess they didn't know either

"Oh my god!" lissa said

She didn't know either!

Wow rose really kept a lot from us

"Dimitri why aren't you surprised?" she asked after taking in all the shock

He started smiling

You ***

I hated him I knew he didn't know anything about rose!

He didn't know anything about loving her

"I already knew" he said

My jaw hit the floor along with others

How could she have told him but not me!

"Jackass." I muttered

And began to walk away I was seriously going to talk to rose because I feel I'm losing her

Christian's POV

Rose was rich I guess I take back by wanting to know who inheriting all this

Rose was the daughter of Abe Mazur

Mother ***!

Today wasn't going so well then again I was in a rich place with lissa could have been worse

Dimitri's POV

**(When he finds Rose and ****Stanimir in the same room)**

**(P.S I wanted the drama and what was inside of our Russian god head when he said those words!"**

"Rose?" I said

I thought I heard her voice coming from one of these rooms I went inside to find her with a human damphir one of the two I couldn't figure out which one

But it didn't matter I felt jealousy strike me

"What are you doing here?" she asked

She sounded relived not scared that I caught her maybe there was no need to be jealous of this dude

"Looking for you Abe wants to talk to you are you alright." I said

But quickly took a glare at Stadimir

Was that his name?

"Sorry I was just exploring this place it's huge." She said

Nice cover story for some but not all

But I believed her

"We can do that later come on." I said

I actually did want to explore this place especially one

I took her hand as I began to take her away from him

Until he blocked out way

"Excuse you but who do you think you are?" he said sourly "Chibi Mazur goes with no man except me."

You've got to be kidding me!

Was every man going to fall in love with rose couldn't they just let me and her be!

I didn't need anymore guy threats I have Adrian and Anisim for that!

"Stanimir please there was nothing I was a baby for god firkin sake!" she yelled

What did she mean was she supposed to marry this!

God I owed Janie for that only that though

"Who are you?" I asked

I wanted a name so I can find him a tear him limb from limb

"I'm Stanimir Bashdos loyal protector to Mazur's daughter!"

This man was crazy for rose I can tell just one problem she wasn't available

"Actually that's my job" I said

It wasn't officially buy it was more so true rose knew it

"Really who do you think you are!" Stanimir yelled

I was getting him angry

Somehow I didn't care if a fight broke out

I clenched my fists to make sure I didn't attach him

Yet

I heard rose say something but I was to distracted in what I was about to say to bother hearing her for that min

"I'm Dimitri Belikov" I growled I pointed to Rose "and her boyfriend." I finished

I don't know what Stanimir was more shocked about who I was or that I was Roza's boyfriend

It looked rose was surprised I said that too

"Aren't you supposed to be dead? Or a strgoi?" he finally said something

None of your concern" I yelled

"I don't believe you!" he yelled

"Really?" I asked

"Dimitri can we leave?" Rose asked

I almost forgot she was here

"Sure rose" I answered

I think this was about over and I didn't need a fight from him I didn't need to I was in no danger of losing Roza

Yet always yet

"You can't prove anything!" Stanimir yelled

Just kiss me so he can believe it" she asked

I was surprised by her request

"You sure?" I asked

She nodded

And it didn't even take a second for her lips to find mine

She wrapped her arms around my neck each touch from her was like a dream a miracle

In the distance I could hear Stadimir curse out loud

Not that I cared I had rose and she had me

This wasn't something I wouldn't forget easily

Her touch would stick with me for who knows how long

**Dang!**

**This was long**

**Longer then my record**

**I passed it**

**Yay! **

**1,636 is my new record**

**But anyway hope you liked it and all the other POV's**

**I surly enjoyed writing them especially this last one**

**I'm to tired to bother right now**

**~Mari**

**Again thanks to the nice comments I love ya'll a whole lot**


	14. Chapter 14: Forget Nothing

**So many secrets reveled so many new characters to kill**

**Just kidding but if you liked Oxana she'll probably somehow disappear in the next 2 chapters**

**Oh and what about all the competition Adrian and Dimitri now have I mean seriously is there no man on earth that doesn't want a piece of rose**

**Well I can think of one**

**Nope never mind**

**None **

**Hope you enjoy chapter 14. I can't believe I've written so much in such little time I'm so proud**

**Well here's chapter 14**

Recap! Chapter 13: Ending Secrets

I was distracted on other things like lissa and Abe

What did they want?

"Belikov you took quite a while." He smiled

"What took you guys so much?" lissa asked laughing

"Later ok liss" I said

She nodded

"Why did you want to talk to rose?"

"Rose I think its time I tell you about Evette's letter and I wanted the two people who can help you the most hear this too.'

"Abe is this about-"

He interrupted me

"Yes Rose it's about Rosieanne."

"Who's she?" lissa asked

Truth comes out now

"Liss, Comrade Rosieanne is my twin sister."

They froze

"Lissa"

I continued its better to tell the whole story now

"You have a half sibling too."

This time Abe froze too

He didn't know this

Secrets out

All our secrets are ending

Chapter 14: Forget Nothing

"Rose what do you mean I have a half sibling." She asked

"I mean your dad cheated on your mom." I said and completely was consumed with anger not mine lissa's

"ROSE! That's not true my dad was loyal to my mom!"

"Liss-"

"How do you know? HUH! How do you know!" she immediately stood up and walked up to "That's not true!"

She started crying

"Liss-"

"Get away get away from me!"

Something told me to step back but I couldn't all of a sudden I was pushed falling to ground

"Roza!" Dimitri yelled

"I'm fine comrade."

Had lissa pushed me

Lissa

"Rose your lying what kind of friend are you."

Oh lissa she's being consumed with the grief

"Liss please let me explain." I tried to say

"No" her voice made me jump

This wasn't normal

"Lissa"

Just at that moment the shadows consumed me

I screamed

"GO! Please leave me alone!"

The ghosts came out of nowhere

Lissa's darkness probably called them

The weird thing is I could still hear the people around me

"Rose!" someone exclaimed

"Dimitri stay back please I can do this by myself." I yelled

He didn't stop

"Dimitri stay back Ahh!"

I could feel some arms wrap around me

No!

"Roza shh calm down." he tried so comfort me no I couldn't let him do this

I pushed him away

"Stay back!" I yelled

He clearly was surprised I pushed him away

"Liss please fight it." I squealed

"Rose I can't" she said so weakly

This was all up to me

I don't know what would happen I could probably fight them and send them away of they would go but take me with them

I had to concentrate

I had to think of…..

All of a sudden they disappeared

I was breathing heavily lissa had passed out

I noticed who was around me well I knew some people who were around me

Most of the people who were in the house came rushing to the back patio

"Get them both to a room quickly!" Abe yelled

His guardians along with christen came and took lissa

I was awake so I could walk I hope

"Rose-"Dimitri started

"Just leave me alone Dimitri." I said coldly

He didn't deserve this but I couldn't talk to him right now

I quickly took off for my room pushing anyone out of my way

When I got there I locked the door and started crying

_Rose?_

_Lissa?_

"_Oh my god rose I'm sooo sorry!" she started apologizing_

"_Its fine I don't blame you" I kinda did but I didn't want her knowing that_

"_Why isn't Dimitri with you I thought he would be comforting you like always but instead he's in my room talking to Christian" yikes!_

"_I don't know I couldn't talk to him right now"_

"_What are you hiding rose?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Rose!"_

A knock interrupted my conversation with lissa

_Sorry liss there's someone at the door_

"_Well it's not Dimitri but he's coming in a minute do you want me to stop him"_

"_No please"_

"_Ok good luck and gain I'm sorry"_

I quickly stood up and unlocked the door

"Hey I'm not really in a talking mood"

"Well you are now little damphir."

''_Great'' someone muttered_

"_Lissa?''_

"_Yup get him out Dimitri's on his way"_

YIKES!

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked

"Dimitri's coming" I said impatiently

"Fine I'll be back and I'm asking questions."

"Whatever just go!"

He left going down the hallway and turned right which was good because dimitri came from the left

Damn that was close

But he still saw me outside my door

Ok maybe not so lucky

"Roza we need to talk" he said quickly

"I knew that much come on."

We both went into my room and I locked the door

We both went to sit in my mini living room

"Now tell me rose why did you push me away?"

I…..I

"Dimitri I just couldn't-"

How in the world was I supposed to tell Dimitri This?

I could trust him he would believe me the problem was he would get hurt trying help me

How can I tell him that the ghosts are after him just because he's in love with me?

"Do you really want me to tell you?"

He nodded

So I started with my story

**(Sorry I just couldn't write an emotional conversation like that)**

He didn't say nothing except nod and sigh

But I didn't know if that was a good or bad sign

"Roza are you-"he started but I interrupted

"I'm so sorry Dimitri!" was all I can say

He hugged me

"Roza it's not your fault you didn't know and even if you did I still wouldn't care I'm glad I could help you I love you to much to care about me."

He smiled

"Dimitri but your always at risk because whenever you help me control the ghosts they'll soon start attacking you I can't stand them hurting you." I started crying again

"Shh my roza calm down please."

I sniffed I hated Dimitri seeing me this way crying to me made me look weak

"Rose come on I think some food could help you."

FOOD!  
YAY!

I laughed "you know me so well"

"I know and I'm glad." He chuckled and began to wipe my tears away

Finally he slowly moved his lips towards mine

A quick knock bothered us I'm glad I locked the door

Dimitri went go get it

"Yes?" he asked

"I'm sorry but was wondering if you two were hungry?"

He smiled and turned around "Actually we were talking about it right now rose want anything specific?" He asked

"If its food and I'm with you I'll take it!" I exclaimed

He chuckled

Oh god did that server look embarrassed

"All right then" she said and quickly ran of

Chicken I muttered

"Roza, roza what am I going to do with you"

I smiled

He quickly was back to holding and kissing me

"Forget nothing love it will all matter someday."

Was the last thing I heard before falling deeper into his kisses?

I completely forgot about the food but he was all I needed

All I needed forever

_AWW! Someone exclaimed_

"_Liss?" I slurred I was to consumed in him kissing and touches to even speak_

"_Oh rose you so lucky." She muttered_

"_I know go make out with firefly I wouldn't interrupt." I said sarcastically_

_But its no meaning it wasn't true_

"_You know I will sorry have fun!" she shouted_

And left

Finally time alone

"Roza" he groaned

"Hmmm?" I whispered

Damn it can't I ever get enough

"You're so amazing my Roza." He whispered in my ear

I blushed a bit but it didn't stop me from enjoying myself

The night continued the same

Weirdly the food never came weird

But I didn't care I didn't want any interruptions

My night with him was like heaven it was like the cabin the complete lust and love I had for him

I could see it in his eyes that he felt the same way it all seemed to get better

The night continued it never stopped I didn't want it to

But if it was going to end

I would forget nothing

**How did you like that for a combat thank you to all that have reviewed I have had the best days ever knowing that every word I write you love**

**This peaceful life ends soon**

**And I've listened on killing Anisim just not yet or how but if you have ideas I will gladly combine them to make the worst death possible**

**HEHE! )=)**

**By the way I'm thinking of finally getting back to trying Adrian **

**Since I've been told my last one was good**

**You know what I always say these days live is full of crap but its awesome crap**

**And you know it**

**Look forward to posting my next chapter things have really skyrocketed **

**~Mari**

**P.S: (as always) remember I work from different computers so don't rush me**

**But I still love ya'll**


	15. Chapter 15: Painful Move

**Sorry i haven't updated**

**Love the love it's been amazing these last few days I get more views then I could ever imagine**

**I've been invited to explore England Italy and France and now I got my writing head back**

**I love my life right now**

**So to make it better I decided to give you these chapters**

**p.s I can't update on weekends because i don't have computer access**

**Enjoy!**

Recap! Chapter 14: Forget Nothing

Finally time alone

"Roza" he groaned

"Hmmm?" I whispered

Damn it can't I ever get enough

"You're so amazing my Roza." He whispered in my ear

I blushed a bit but it didn't stop me from enjoying myself

The night continued the same

Weirdly the food never came weird

But I didn't care I didn't want any interruptions

My night with him was like heaven it was like the cabin the complete lust and love I had for him

I could see it in his eyes that he felt the same way it all seemed to get better

The night continued it never stopped I didn't want it to

But if it was going to end

I would forget nothing

Chapter 15: Painful Move

As I sat at the table right next to Adrian and lissa and right across from Dimitri things were getting tense I think everybody felt that

The uncomfortable silence

Things with Adrian have gotten bad because I think he's doubting that I love him

I did love him but not like I loved Dimitri

"_Rose what's going on?" lissa asked_

"_Huuh?" I answered_

"_Answer the question!" she exclaimed_

I looked up into her eyes seeing she was angry

Everybody noticed something

"Rose what's wrong?" Eddie asked

"Nothing really excuse me." I said

And began to walk upstairs

Gladly no one followed

Good

Stay back and comfort lissa she was always the first priority

I felt the need to go see what happened after I left I didn't have any option unless I wanted to read Evette's or Tatiana's letter instead

They felt so heavy sometimes

So I quickly dove into lissa

"What's wrong with her?" Abe asked

Everybody stayed quiet

They didn't know Dimitri could figure it out

But if he did he wouldn't tell anybody

Somebody knocked my door keeping my temporally out of her head but I could still hear them

I went to open the door

"Yes?"

It was Isabella one of the maids I liked her though people called her Isa

She had something in her hand

She looked the same just not here to talk

"This came for you." She said handing me another letter

Dammed how many will I get before I start burning them

"Thank you Isa." I said

She smiled and walked of

I quickly looked at the letter so I could get it out of my head and go back into lissa's

"Mother Fuker!" I gasped

_Rosemarie Hathaway _

I knew that hand writing to well from all the threats they've sent me

"Dashkov" I gulped

Dear Rosemarie,

Rose you may be surprised on getting this letter and I'm glad it does

Congrats on escaping you truly have a criminals mind but you also have one of a foolish girl.

Congrats on also bringing back Belikov I knew you would love consumes you too much especially his and also finding out about lissa's sibling was a big achievement

You've done so well

Just as much as I expected

Now its time to tell you soon I will rule everything including you

You will be helpless to all my power

I've learned new things as well

Prepare to lose everything and gain what I will give you

People are watching at not just any kind of people

Belikov left an army after you and I intend to lead it

Enjoy your life it's all going to leave you

_~Victor Dashkov_

No

No this can't be happening now

Not now

I knew victor would come after me and lissa but I didn't know it would be so soon or for him to know so much

This adds to the new information letters in my pocket

And it adds to my problems he was right victor now had an army and not just any army

Strgoi who wanted me dead and if they wanted me dead they probably wanted something else

The only good thing about this letter was that it didn't involve Rosie

How could he ever find out so much about me?

If I stayed and thought about more of it I would have gone crazy

I instantly dove back into lissa's head getting consumed in her

I wanted to leave my problems for just a second

She was still at the table in the dining room

"Should one of us go see if she's okay?" Christian asked

Adrian quickly stepped in

"I'll go!"

"No Dimitri should." lissa stepped

Adrian didn't look happy

Dimitri quickly looked at lissa

A saw me

AGAIN

"_Roza I'm coming up."_

"_Don't bother I wouldn't be here." I said_

He quickly got worried he said his goodbyes and I'll be back to the group and rushed to my room

I got out of lissa as quickly as I could I knew I had 40 seconds before Dimitri storms in my room

I quickly looked at the window and jumped

This was stupid

I was on the third floor for fukin sake

I wasn't hurt but I wasn't well either

I quickly ran into the garden it was like a maze

He would never find me

Dimitri's POV

As soon as rose left for her room I knew something was wrong but what

She was fine last night

We all stayed quiet for a few seconds thinking what was going wrong

"What's wrong with her?" Abe asked ending the silence

We stayed quiet for another second

"I don't know" everybody said

"Belikov do you know?"

Great put it all on me

I shook my head

"God rose is acting so different something's troubling her."

You have no idea lissa

I closed my eyes and began to think all about her

"Should one of us go see if she's okay?" Christian asked

Adrian quickly answered

"I'll go!"

"No Dimitri should." lissa stepped in

Thank you lissa

Adrian didn't look happy

Good he knew I could help her more

And I was glad

I looked at lissa to say thank you

But instead I saw rose

A very depressed rose

This wasn't good

It never was

"_Roza I'm coming up." I spoke_

"_Don't bother I wouldn't be here." She said bitterly_

Now I was worried when rose was mad or depressed it always ended up her getting hurt

I wouldn't allow it

I told the group I check on rose

They realized something was wrong but no one followed

I needed to talk to her knock her out of this

Something or someone was hurting rose

And I would destroy what that was

I ran to her room everybody in my path either looked worried scared and confused

But I didn't have time to deal with them

One girl just kept her face calm but I could see her smiling what was her name Isabella?

I quickly knocked on her door trying the friendly approach but after 2 seconds I pushed the door open

She was gone

This was bad

But I saw a widow open

This was really bad

We where on the third floor what was she thinking well she probably wasn't

I looked out the widow to see her running towards to the maze I called out to her but she didn't look back

I would have jumped too but me getting hurt wasn't going to help roza it would only make things worse

So I went downstairs faster then I did when I went upstairs

I didn't bother on telling lissa I just went past the room

And ran outside to the garden

She went into the maze

I still don't get my Mazur had one?

I quickly went in but in just a few seconds I realized I didn't know which way she went

But I could hear something not hear it feel it something's telling to take right

So I did then left then right then another right and finally a left

I didn't know why

But what other choice did I have

And sure enough there she was a slumped on a bench crying none stopped

She didn't notice me but I walked closer she finally realized I was here and she tried to run but I grabbed her hand making her face me

"Roza wait please" I said

"Leave me alone"

"No rose we go through this together"

She soon collapsed into my arms

But didn't stop crying

"Shh rose." I soothed

"I can't I can't believe this" she said gasping for air

I could feel sobs breaking in her chest

"What's wrong?" I asked

I needed to know or I couldn't help her as much as I wanted

She handed me a letter

I looked at the writing quickly examining it why did it look so familiar

_Rosemarie Hathaway _

Why was this letter scaring her worrying her?

I opened it to fully understand

Dear Rosemarie,

Rose you may be surprised on getting this letter and I'm glad it does

Congrats on escaping you truly have a criminals mind but you also have one of a foolish girl.

Congrats on also bringing back Belikov I knew you would love consumes you too much especially his and also finding out about lissa's sibling was a big achievement

You've done so well

Just as much as I expected

Now its time to tell you soon I will rule everything including you

You will be helpless to all my power

I've learned new things as well

Prepare to lose everything and gain what I will give you

People are watching at not just any kind of people

Belikov left an army after you and I intend to lead it

Enjoy your life it's all going to leave you

_~Victor Dashkov_

God mother fukin shit!

This was my entire fault

Belikov left an army after you and I intend to lead it

This was all my fault rose's life was now in more danger because of the strgoi

I dropped the letter on the floor

I wanted to run and run fast but I couldn't I needed to comfort rose

It's the only thing I could do

"Rose?" I asked

She had stopped crying to look at me

She had a frighten expression

"Dimitri what will we do?" she asked

I stayed quiet for a second

I hated doing this to her I hated tearing her apart for her life

"we'll have to eave soon staying in one place isn't good." I said

She nodded

And I moved my lips towards hers

It's the only thing I could think of

Rose understood but I knew she wanted to experience life without any problems

Not when I started a war after her

**La! La! Not listening it was to hard to write this story and it will be even harder next chapter I hate mentioning Dimitri's mistakes as a strigoi**

**I love him but I hate him for that**

**Any way it all goes down hill from here no more peaceful house and luxurious housing well not for a while**

**Next chapter finally shapes the story**

**~Mari **


	16. Chapter 16: Truly Pained

**Its time to leave Abe's house its time for the adventure to begin **

**For solving everything**

**Excited**

**Love this story?**

**Want to keep reading?**

**Hope it's all the above**

**Shout out to 3 people haven't stopped commenting **

**Golden Ivy**

**You inspire me so much and since you've read my stories I've been on overload happy mode**

**And yes there such a thing**

**my 2 guys**

**You've reviewed a lot so just thanks**

**And**

**Twilight Fashionista artiste**

**For being the first to review**

**And to all the others who have left comments they warm my heart**

**So to show you how much I love this story here's chapter 16**

Chapter 16: Truly Pained

Leaving

Oxana still wasn't talking to me even though I saw her around everywhere

I guess she still doesn't understand

She's such a mom but as much as she acted like my mom

She was nothing like my true mother Janie Hathaway all these stories people have told me they didn't want me to end up like her

Sadly for them I think they saw the resemblance

"Rose!" someone yelled

"Hmmm?" I muttered I was dealing with to much to answer them and it didn't sound important

"Wake up!" they shouted

Knocking me out of my chair and hitting the hard stone floor.

"I'm awake you bunch of shit!" I exclaimed

"Rose really what am I supposed to think you weren't answering me and you were tired

I think this all leads to one thing.' He smirked

"Shut up! Firefly it has nothing to do with that."

Well not completely it did involve some parts

He seemed to figure it out

"I knew you would dump Adrian fast damn I just didn't think it would be this soon.' He started to laugh

How is this funny

Oh yea hurting Adrian's heart is so funny

Yea right jerk!

"Christian you will shut the fuck about this go find lissa or something stop messing in my personal life!" I yelled

I just hoped no one heard me

"AWWW come on red were leaving." He said before running of I guess he realized I was getting pissed and ready to kill somebody

He was smart to run

I began to walk towards the living room when all of a sudden I got this weird feeling but it wasn't my usual strgoi senses

"Dad tell me where is she!" someone yelled

She sounded so familiar could she be

I quickly ran to where the sound came from

Oh my god could my sister actually be here

This would be huge!

"You can't be here you know that! Not when she's near" Abe said he sounded desperate

"Right cuz she's your favorite god dammed dad can't I just finish her off now!" she yelled

My heart sank she hated me

And she didn't want me alive

She hated me

She wanted dead

I couldn't take another step

But I had to deal with her

No one not even another Hathaway could scare me plus I knew I was stronger

I quickly continued running but I ran faster then I could ever think

"She's coming! Leave!" Abe yelled

He most certainly heard me

Twin fight ready to happen

"No! Time to see who's best!" her voice was closer then ever so close to meeting her

When I finally saw Abe I felt everything sink in

I also felt regret

She was gone

"I...I" I muttered

"Rose listen to me." Abe said right behind me

"No! old man where is she tell me! I know she's here!" I yelled

"Do you feel her?"

Feel her?

"No"

"Then she's not here

I quickly fell to my knees

And felt tears coming down strong

"Rose I'm sorry but you-" he started

"Leave me alone old man!" I ran away from him

I just didn't know where I was running this all felt all too familiar

I quickly passed everybody in my way but no one seemed to bother comfort me

Not until I saw my god

"Roza are you okay?" he said frantically

I shook my head and quickly dove into his arms

I didn't care who saw us

I just wanted him to comfort me

He held me tighter

"Calm down roza I'm here I'm here love." He soothed

"I can't ever know the truth." I said between sobs

"Calm down rose please as long as I'm here you don't have to worry." He softened

My heart was starting to believe his words

I began to calm down but my head still couldn't understand

To block my head I quickly met his eyes

I don't know what was wrong with me but I knew what was right

Him

My lips neared his they where so close I needed to feel that sensation

But he pulled away so slightly that it made me snap out of him

"Why?" I asked

He didn't say anything

Instead he reached into his pocket handing me a velvet box

What was he doing?

"Don't worry roza just open it." He said softly

I took it from his hand and opened it

I was expecting an engagement ring which would totally freak me out

But I would love it

But instead in the box was a pendent

It was a heart shaped locket that had a rose shaped figure on the front but at the bottom hanging from the locket was a beautiful tear drop diamond that sparkled no matter how I looked at it

God I could keep staring at it

I opened the locket to find something engraved on it

"My Roza Forever, Love Dimitri." It said

I looked wide shocked

"This was supposed to be for your birthday but I had saved it and I guess now's as good as any time to give it to you to know I'm here and that I love you." He said

My eyes were filling up with tears it was beautiful he was amazing

He took the locket from my hand and wrapped it around my neck

It felt cold and first but all of a sudden it embraced me with warmth

As he put the pendent to place I could feel his admiring me and I as I turned around to face him

He just looked at me

I could see he was focusing on my lips while I was focusing on his eyes

We were so close so close to a kiss

So close to that much soul desired kiss

Until my worst nightmare came

The nausea

"NOO!" I gasped

Dimitri looked at me concerned but he knew he always did

He took out his stake and handed me mine

"Stay close rose." He said knowing exactly what to do

I nodded

We began to walk towards the back

Where we saw them they had 5 servants captured

But it looks like no one knew they had come in everybody was always in the front or on other floors not in the back of the first Abe said it was the servants area

"Tell us were she is!" one growled

"Who?" one girl asked clearly frighten

"Rosemarie Hathaway! You bitch!" another yelled

"Calm down Cameron." The first strgoi said

He quickly turned to the human girl and neared her neck

I couldn't watch these people where going to die because they wanted me

I had to fight them

But Dimitri wouldn't loosen his grip

I stayed put

"Rose Hathaway? I don't know I never met her." She said crying

I noticed who it was it was Isabella the girl who delivered victors letter

"Don't lie we smell her and somebody else." He said

And turned to our direction

We've been caught

"Well who do we have here?" that strgoi said moving his head away from Isabella

"We expected to find you here." That Cameron said

"This was too easy" another laughed

"Try and take her then" both me and Dimitri stepped out of the shadows no use staying there

It was Dimitri who spoke

All the strgoi looked surprised

"Well well we knew we'd run into you just not like that." Cameron said

He didn't loosen his grip on me he had a dark look on my face

I looked confused

"Or with her." Someone growled

It was the same strigoi that threatened Isabella

He would be the first one I'd kill

"Stay away" I yelled

No one paid attention they where all to focused on Dimitri

I didn't like this

There were 15 strigoi facing us and they wanted me but now seeing Dimitri I had a feeling he had just caught there attention

Worst of all I didn't have a plan

**And close yup that's it for this chapter again thanks for reading**

**And I hope I didn't offend and twilight friends hey at least I didn't make them call her Bella**

**I would have hated this chapter then so Isa is her nickname**

**Nothing to do with twilight**

**I hate it to much for it to get involved in my story**

**So review blah blah**

**~Mari**

**P.S forget something?**

**Oh yea for all those who haven't gotten previews and want one message or review I'd be gad**

**Just be patient **


	17. Chapter 17: Facing the past

**Oh my god all has gone from happy luxurious life and being protected**

**To being threatened by strigoi and facing death and for Dimitri its memories of hell**

**I'm sorry I have to make him suffer**

**I don't have pleasure for hurting him**

**I'm not an evil person**

**Enjoy**

**Warning it could make you cry**

**Remember I don't own anything**

***tear* *tear***

Recap! Chapter 16: Truly Pained

The nausea

"NOO!" I yelled

Dimitri looked at me concerned but he knew

He took out his stake and handed me mine

"Stay close rose." He said

I nodded

We began to walk towards the back

Where we saw them they had 3 servants captured

But it looks like no one knew they had come in everybody was always in the front or on other floors not in the back of the first Abe said it was the servants area

"Tell us were she is!" one growled

"Who?" one girl asked clearly frighten

"Rosemarie Hathaway! You bitch!" another yelled

"Calm down Cameron." The first strgoi said

He quickly turned to the human girl and neared her neck

I couldn't watch these people where going to die because they wanted me

I had to fight them

But Dimitri wouldn't loosen his grip

I stayed put

"Rose Hathaway? I don't know I never met her." She said crying

I noticed who it was it was Isabella the girl who delivered victors letter

"Don't lie we smell her and somebody else." He said

And turned to our direction

We've been caught

"Well who do we have here?" that strgoi said moving his head away from Isabella

"We expected to find you here." That Cameron said

"This was too easy" another laughed

"Try and take her then" both me and Dimitri stepped out of the shadows no use staying there

It was Dimitri who spoke

All the strgoi looked surprised

"Well well we knew we'd run into you just not like that." Cameron said

He didn't loosen his grip on me he had a dark look on my face

I looked confused

"Or with her." Someone growled

It was the same strigoi that threatened Isabella

He would be the first one I'd kill

"Stay away" I yelled

No one paid attention they where all to focused on Dimitri

I didn't like this

There were 25 strigoi facing us and they wanted me but now seeing Dimitri I had a feeling he had just caught there attention

Worst of all I didn't have a plan

Chapter 17: Facing the past

This couldn't be happening

But I had to face it

I was never going to be at peace not when I'm me

Not when I Rosemarie Hathaway

I used to think partying was my life the only thing I had to worry about the clock was tic tock telling me to go crazy with new crazy stuff

I kinda went to that path but it just lead to one thing facing the past facing my deed and what I did to get here

It always broke me down my heart pounded with fear it caught me

It broke down

It got me it consumed

"Rose?" someone asked?

I felt so drowsy facing death again just consumed me

"Anne!" I yelled

"Rose you got to run both of you I hope you understand now." She said frantically

I nodded and returned to reality the reality of facing strigoi and death

"_Oh my god rose!" someone yelled_

"_Lissa" I said_

"_Rose don't worry Abe's guardians are on there way they realized you and Dimitri went to go look for the captives" she said_

_I could feel her crying_

"_Lissa no tell Abe not to send anyone these strgoi are here for me they'll just get killed I could never let that happen"_

"_Rose are-NO! Rose I'm serious don't go all on depressed" she yelled_

I couldn't continue the rest if the conversation the strigoi had to take my full attention or I could get killed

Both me and Dimitri were trapped in a corner with no escape Dimitri kept holding and he wasn't going to let go

I never remember him holding me this tight

It made me realize he was scared to that was something I never lived to see not even when I was going to be executed

"Are you going to come quietly?" Cameron asked

All the strigoi were laughing

I knew it was all over there was no sign of weakness I only had one option

I guess he realized it too

"Roza don't you dare surrender to save me." Dimitri whispered in my ear

"We don't have a choice." I said in return

He still wouldn't let me go

"You two are so stubborn boys get them but leave them alive for a bit more they'll make perfect blood whores for a while especially her." That bitch said while pointing to me

They where getting closer

Both me and Dimitri got ready to fight we where good maybe for some miracle we could beat them

Let's hope Dimitri's lessons taught me well

They lunched for both of us

I didn't want to let him go but we had a better chance of survival and a better chance of dying

We broke apart and started battling strigoi but it wasn't easy

I think we both fought 4 strigoi at a time

They went for my head but I dodged and they got my shoulder instead pushing me to the wall they reached for my neck

But I hit it in the stomach making them step back which gave me the chance to stake him

Then another one came ad tried to get an upper hand but instead I moved quickly out of his way and staked her in the back

Cameron was one of my four

"Well Rosemarie you are all we expected you to be you never disappoint." He hissed

I had just taken down 2 strigoi but 2 more replaced them

This was hopeless

I haven't fought in a while I was rusty to rusty to take them down

They knew that

At last they found an opening again and flipped into the air making me hit back first on the floor

And it hit hard

All of a sudden my eyelids started to close I couldn't take it

My eyelids felt like they were closing

And I didn't fight stay awake

The last thing I remember was hearing some one call my name

Dimitri's POV

I can't believe this Dashkov's letter proved to be right he had an army and not just any army an army after rose

Rose looked dazed for a minute I didn't know why and as much as I wanted to see what was wrong

I knew it was more important for the strigoi not to lay a hand on her

For some reason the strigoi weren't moving they where just watching us with those cold eyes

I actually feared for my life this time

I feared that everything I'd regain I would lose again

They finally spoke it was that Cameron guy

"Are you going to come quietly?" Cameron asked

All the other strigoi just laughed

I looked at rose and for some reason I knew what she was going to say

And I wasn't going to let her do it

Not for me

"Roza don't you dare surrender to save me." I whispered in her ear

"We don't have a choice." She said

She clearly hated doing this too

But I still wouldn't let her go no matter what she said

"You two are so stubborn boys get them but leave them alive for a bit more they'll make perfect blood whores for a while especially her." He pointed to rose

Did they just say rose would be a perfect blood whore?

No! No! Way she will ever go through that again

I wouldn't let them

They began to reach us

I was ready to fight but I wasn't sure about rose being stuck in a cell does things to you

They jumped us

I knew I had to let her go to ensure better attacks

I let her go and began to battle my strigoi

I could see they broke up into groups of or four I didn't know and right no I had any time to worry about how many of them there where

I began to lurch to the first 2

I hope I could still fight them

Hell I can!

If it was for rose living I'd do anything

They all attacked full force I didn't recognize any of there faces and I'm already living a hell I did

"You haven't changed a bit." One of the strigoi said

"Shut up!" I yelled I didn't want to be remembered of what I did

"Ahh but why do you want to forget Ah that's right you want her to be alright."

I glared at him but I didn't let that distract my attack

"You always talk about that girl that girl always consume you but I understand she is beautiful especially her neck." He said

I was pissed that made me stake him fast he was done threatening my roza

But there where more

More of them and more comments

All of a sudden I heard something hit the floor hard

It was rose!

She had been flipped up into the air and I could see the impact hurt her badly

She was closing her eyes her face looking directly at me

The last thing I saw was sadness in those glowing brown eyes

"Roza!" I yelled

That was all the strigoi needed to do to bring me down

I needed to reach her

I couldn't let her die

Not right in front of me

Love can't do that to us

The strigoi that flipped her over was smiling it was the one threatening that Isabella girl

He looked at me and joined the group attacking me I was paralyzed from seeing rose I didn't know how long I could defend myself

It was getting harder by the minute

"Give up Belikov! You're as good as dead!" another growled

"Never!" I yelled

They where winning I was getting cornered

Were where the other guardians

"Always one not to listen to orders." He said

"You never change" another said

"The lust you have for her."

"Always wanting her."

"The betrayal you've given so many people."

All these comments all those horrifying past events made me feel weak

I felt so sick

So tortured

They where playing with me

They began to laugh and consume my mind

I feel on my knees I felt so helpless

So tortured

"He finally falls" they laughed

"Roza forgive me." Were my last words as my past consumed me

Leaving me completely torn

It's hard when you face the past when you learn you're a murderer

**I got nothing to say**

**~Mari**

**To consumed in my grief of doing this to him**


	18. Chapter 18: Shouldn't miss you

**Just like the last chapter it was very emotional to write but I keep moving forward I keep writing and continuing this plot because you need pain and death to get peace, love and life that's what I think story will represent but I'm not sure **

**I never been**

**Again special thanks to all those who have reviewed my story**

**It really means a lot**

**Again to people who want extra preview just review or message me I can do it just need the time**

**Oh and I'm in happy mode I got invited somewhere but I'm not telling where**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Shouldn't miss you

Nothing was going right now

Nothing ever goes right

Why can't fate

You know what I needed to tie to I wish and if only I needed to see if everybody was alright

They come first

Dimitri comes first

I woke up in a strange room problem it wasn't like Galina's mansion prison or a dirty basement

It was like an apartment with chains at the door

My arms where tied to the bed I scanned the room this all but felt to familiar

"Rose!" someone yelled

"Who's there!" I exclaimed

I looked to see Isabella but she wasn't tied she was sitting on a couch

She looked perfectly calm

"Are you alright?" I asked

"I'm fine I was worried about you." She said softly

I looked around my heart sank because I didn't see the person I wanted to see

"Where's dimitri! What happened?"

She smiled sadly

"Is he dead?' I asked I was starting to cry

"Rose I don't know what to tell you but he didn't look ok." She said

"What happened!" I yelled

"Shhh Quiet! Or they'll know you're awake."

"I don't care." I growled "what happened to him" I didn't even recognize my own voice

"He was fighting the strigoi and all of a sudden he was paralyzed but I don't know why the strigoi didn't touch him but he fell he didn't look dead and he didn't look unconscious either he just looked lost, blank like he wasn't really looking alright he looked like something was torturing him."

I didn't like her description of him

I was more scared now

"Rose?" she asked

"Leave me alone." I whispered

I feel asleep I really wished Adrian had come but all I saw was darkness

Till someone snapped me up

"Wakie wakie girl." Someone said coldly

It made my hair stand up

"What do you want?" I yelled

"Thought we ease your pain." He neared my neck

I trashed around trying to break the rope

"NO! Stop get away!" I yelled

No one came

His teeth neared my neck

I could feel him breath on it

"Please" I wimped

He didn't back away he just stood there

"It will all be over soon Roza.' He said

My eyes widened

NO!No!

His teeth sank into my skin

I'm dreaming but it all felt so real

I screamed one more time

That snapped me back to reality

I was breathing heavily and sweating like shit

How could I have dreamt that how could I still remember that!

No!

It's the past

I had to be crazy

"Rose you alright" Isabella asked

"No Isa I'm not."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head

I didn't sleep I was afraid on what I'd see

Isa still didn't believe me but I didn't care I had something worse to worry about

Something was wrong

But I can't think what

I needed to get out I was more desperate this time because this time I knew what would happen if I didn't fight

And I can't and don't want remember that

**Sorry it's so short but I needed a chapter focusing on the dream**

**That dream wasn't easy to write **

**Remembering Dimitri as a strigoi isn't easy to write**

**Anyway big news big revelations!**

**And longer chapters**

**~Mari**

**P.S I'm making it official I will be writing and posting another VA fanfic called ****Cursed Emotions****, thank you for the support on this fanfic so I hope you like the next, I'm thinking of posting in early October because I still have a lot to do with it before its ready to read**

**If you have any ideas or comments about this send me a message **

**P.S.S anyone having problems with fan fiction I can't read some stories on my phone its annoying, Plus I'm also pissed because there making VA into a graphic novel the characters aren't**

**Let me just put this way**

**THERE NOTHING LIKE THE REAL ONE'S**

**THERE SHIT UGLY**

**Sorry but that's true for me**

**Ok I was gonna post just that chapter but I realized I had to add something about Dimitri so remember chapter 13 where I gave multiple POV well the first one as dimitri's**

**Here remember?**

Dimitri's POV

(**Starting from the breakout)**

I made this junk go as fast as it can go I wasn't going to let the guardians get her

Not her

Not my roza

We drove for some time trying to lose the remaining guardians that were following us

After about 20 min I stopped the car to get rose out of the trunk she must really be uncomfortable in there

"Roza are you alright?"

"Yea just fine." She slurred and fell

ROZA!

"Rose?"

She was breathing

I chuckled she fell asleep

"Hey Belikov what's taking so long." Christian yelled

"Nothings wrong she just fell asleep."

I thought I heard Adrian laughing

I carefully picked her up and took her to the front of the car

After laying her next to lissa I got back into the drivers seat and began to drive to were Abe would meet us

There wasn't a lot of conversation mostly everyone was sleeping

"Guardian Belikov?" someone asked

I flinched I was so into the road I forgot about people around me

"Yes Eddie?" I asked

I was surprised he was still awake

"I have to ask you something it's about rose."

That made me tense he wasn't going to ask me for advice for how to propose to her

Because I needed the help to if I ever get the chance

"What do you need?" I asked trying to act like this question didn't bother me

"I know your close to rose I mean you taught her everything she knows but-"

"But?"

"Is it true you and rose are in love." He said uncomfortably

Oh that's a great question this boy catches on fast

Her friends were going to ask but why did it have to be when rose was asleep I needed her help

I took a deep breath knowing this would come put sooner or later its better that her friends found out first

"Eddie you have to understand that my plan wasn't to fall in love with rose it wasn't her plan either it just happened but to answer your question yes I do love her and I hope she still loves me."

"You doubt yourself to much she's in love with you totally crazy." He smiled

"Thank you Eddie it means a lot to me." I said

"no problem now if you don't mind I want to sleep." He yawned "night"

I chuckled as Eddie drifted to sleep he had a look on his face as if he was dreaming about a girl

If it was my roza I would certainly beat that boy

But who could resist her

As we neared the location were Abe told us to met my first thoughts were just blown out of my mind just seeing all I saw

A complete mansion but it looked more like a palace getting closer I just thought this was all a dream

A dream that would be heaven if it was just me and roza

"Belikov your late ran into trouble" Abe said popping in his head into the car

"Sort of sir but we made it."

"Well where is she? You forgot didn't you? You forgot what we came here for!" he yelled

God he sounded like Adrian seriously couldn't there be any sane guys rose was friends with

Probably not

"We didn't leave her behind she's in the back sleeping." I whispered fiercely

He may be Ibrahim Mazur but he didn't frighten me as much I thought or as much as rose does

"Glad you kept your hands of her." He slurred

As I got out of the car I felt the full impact of his home it was extraordinary but it wasn't the most amazing thing I've seen

I could hear some one mumbling I hope it was rose but it was princess lissa and Ozera.

"Were here?" lissa yawned

I nodded

Christian finally began to take in the house as much as I did

"Holy shit this place is amazing! Mazur's loaded anyone know who inherits this?"

He said laughing

Lissa punched him a bit but started to go inside

"Wait what about rose.' She said right before we were going to bring her in

"I'll take her in." Adrian said exiting the car with Eddie

"No, No don't stress your self's go inside and enjoy one of my guardians will get her." Abe said

We all nodded but didn't want to leave her I wanted her in my arms

But I listened and went inside

I began to walk to the patio to get some fresh air

But it looked like not only was his house enormous he had people searing him

They all started at us weirdly most were human but there were some moroi and damphirs

"Can we help you?" She asked politely to our group

"No thanks but do you know were we can eat?" Eddie said

Adrian laughed

"A little of Rose has rubbed of on you Ed." He said continued to laugh

Christian began to laugh to

But I looked around people seemed to look shocked when we mentioned rose

"Rose Mazur has returned?" one asked

Mazur! They knew

I was the only one who knew rose was Abe's daughter

I thought he wanted to keep it a secret

But I guess not

All the rest looked shocked

I just chuckled

"Rose Mazur!" Christian gasped

"Holy shit!" Eddie yelled

"Rose is loaded!" Adrian exclaimed

Really Ivashkov that's the best you could do

"Oh my god!" lissa said and turned around to me "Dimitri why aren't you surprised?"

Guess they were going to ask

I smiled at them

"I already knew" I continued smiling

All there jaws dropped open

I wished rose had been here to see this

There faces were priceless

"Jackass." Adrian muttered

After all that we broke apart to do different things I began to walk to the patio as I got closer I felt some relief

But it ended too soon

"Your Dimitri Belikov!" someone gasped

**And now it continues**

Crap who the hell would know me here

"Yes that's me can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella one of the servants sorry to be rude but aren't you supposed to be dead?"

I flinched at the fact that people saw me as someone who died or should have died

Oh roza

"why are you here?" she asked

"I came with the Rosemarie Hathaway and the others." I said softly

I couldn't scare this kid

"Rose….Rose Hathaway you know her…. She's here!" she began to gasp

I guess its over for my peaceful night

"Yes I know her she was my student back at St. Vladimir's and she and the princess..." I stopped

Many people still didn't believe our story and it looked like just like other youngsters I've met they look up to rose and the princess they used to look up to me

"OH mmy god so its true!" she whispered

"What's true?" I asked

"That you came back that the princess brought you back I knew it!" she said

How could she take this so calmly how could anyone?

Roza

"Yes it's true I'm grateful for that." I said and began to walk away I guess I'll go visit rose

"WAIT!" she yelled

I turned around to see her with a red face

"Yes?"

"Umm this may be a little harsh but how was it being one of them." She gulped

"****" I muttered

All of a sudden my phone rang it was a text

"Dimka! Glad to know your alright rose really made us worried please come and visit us and bring rose Victoria needs to say something's to her we miss you, you are very lucky to have someone like rose." It read

I looked at the name it was

Mama and the family they knew everything

Roza

"Who is it?" She asked

"business." Was all I said

"So how was it?" She began to ask again

"I don't want to talk about its to horrible to remember to remember what I did to those I loved."

"like rose." She said

I looked at her surprised

"yea especially rose" I said

I had to start to be honest with my feelings rose her pain is mine her truth is mine as well

I have to learn that were together on everything especially death

"God! Why wouldn't you tell me?" she yelled

"There's no need to tell a horrible past it's something no one wants." I finnaly said

and walked away I have no idea why anyone would want to know that

I wouldn't its not only painful but horrible its like your facing your own murder just knowing all those I killed

It's a shame I couldn't continue my thoughts

Roza had to be always in my mind

My Roza which I have decided to love because I do

There's no need to remember a past

**So hoped you like this**

**I was on a time limit for this part**

**So sorry if its messed up**

**I hope I can publish my next chapter tomorrow**

**~Mari **


	19. Chapter 19: Traitors

**I wanted some traitor it just felt so right to have her be the traitor**

**Even though I liked her**

**She was so sweet but she was a player in the grand masters plan **

**Sadly the only boss here is victor for now**

**We all will find out where Dimitri is **

**Because for some reason I'm scared to write it**

**But first what was left After Rose and Dimitri where kidnapped**

**Remember I don't own anything**

Chapter 19: Traitors

Lissa's POV

Finding how hard the attack was horrifying

But seeing the places the strigoi damaged was horrible this place was like a fairytale and now it adds to the list of places strigoi destroy

"Did you find them?" I asked

I was so desperate

When the strigoi attacked I was one the second floor with Christian packing we didn't know the strigoi came in until one of Abe's guardians came in and escorted us to the third floor's "safe room" aka secret room where there are dozen of guardians.

It like headcounters in a small room

I'm surprised rose didn't find this place

ROSE!

Flashback!

"Come on Christian we gotta pack Rose is obviously waiting for us downstairs."

I gasped

He wouldn't stop giving my kisses everywhere

"Come on lissa rose probably is with Belikov doing heavens what. We should follow the lead." He chuckled

I knew he was sort of right rose and Dimitri's relationship was healing fast

They would be somewhere together

Enjoying there time together

Maybe me and Christian should

"No! Boy! We got to go they'll start looking for us." I laughed

He wouldn't stop

Suddenly we head a knock on the door

I went to go open it

"Hello Guardian Gelizpo" I said sweetly

We've been here for about 4 days and I got to know almost every guardian

I especially liked him he was as sarcastic as rose

Which I didn't think was possible

He probably came to get us

I thought he would have been laughing when he saw Christian and me blushing

But he paid no attention he had a battle face on the same on any guardian would have usually

"Forgive me but we must hurry." He said

"What's wrong" Christian asked

Coming right behind me

"Strigoi have entered the perimeters we've been directed to escort you and lord Ozera to the third floor safe room." He said

Dead serious

"Let's go then!" Christian yelled

"Wait! Where did they enter?" I asked frantically as we ran

"They entered through the first floor servants courters." He said sadly

I knew why there would be a lot of human causalities

When we entered the room

And saw Abe with Eddie and Adrian

But I didn't see rose or Dimitri

Had they been alerted

"Thank god cousin we where worried." Adrian said

"Where's Rose and dimitri!" I gasped

Now Adrian and Eddie where worried to

Abe looked serious

"They weren't in either of there rooms but last I saw rose she was running to same direction the servants counters are." Abe said sadly

My world crashed rose could be hurt!

"What about dimitri!" Christian exclaimed

"He was downstairs to but far away from the servant's courters but in the same direction rose ran to."

"So we think they met up and ran to the courter's investigate.' Adrian said

He too looked worried

But I'm sure it was for rose only

"We got to find them!" I yelled

Abe shook his head

"I'm sorry princess as much as I want to do that it's too dangerous."

I screamed and began to cry

I couldn't lose rose but I knew she was tough

But strigoi had the upper hand here

There where more of them

And rose and Dimitri were together

End of Flashback!

"We didn't find them or there bodies just those of 4 servants."

Abe said

So there were causalities just not as many but rose and Dimitri were no were to be found

"Do you think-"

I couldn't say anymore

My best friend and her lover were gone

Kidnapped

I fell to my knees and cried I had just got them both back to there normal selves and know I lost them again

Why was the universe so cruel to them?

Rose's POV

"Isa?" I asked

"Hmm?" she answered

"How long have we bee-" I started

But someone finally came into the room

The good thing was it didn't reflect my nightmare

It was just some random strigoi but even though it was bad

"Good you're awake" he hissed

And glared to Isa

"And you moroi well done."

My eyes pooped out of my eyes I saw Isa smiling and I looked at her closely

She was a moroi and on her finger was a charm spirit ring."

"holy crap!"

She was a spirit user

" i want you to keep your side of the bagin" she said

exposing her neck

and not just any spirit user one that wanted to be turned strigoi

My mouth dropped open

"Traitor!" I yelled

She set me up

Was Victor's letter also fake?

"Time for your reward spirit user." The strigoi hissed

I screamed

His teeth neared her neck

She was smiling

As he sank his teeth into her neck

I could see her smile disappear and her eyes completely zone out

When the strigoi finished feeding

She looked so pale

More pale then a moroi is supposed to be

Her eyes looked so lifeless so plain but I saw a glow and not a good one it looked red

"_Another spirit user gone." A voice whispered_

The strigoi cut his arm with a knife and pushed the blood but

It frightened me

This was the most horrifying thing I've seen

But there was more to come

Isa looked so happy

How could I let this happen she may be a disgraceful liar but

No one deserved being strgoi even if they asked for it

He began to give her the blood

I could her shriek and her eyes kept getting brighter and redder

I was losing her!

I could see her skin turning chalk white her fangs becoming more visible

And her eyes getting colder

When it all stopped I knew it was all over

The strigoi pulled away for a moment and looked pleased

Each second past I felt it weigh heavily one me

Just seeing Isa like that collapsed and lifeless

All of a sudden

She started moving

She got up and all the features a strigoi would have they where there

The red eyes

The pale skin

The fangs

The coldness emanating from her

The look in her eyes

And the nausea I had looking at her

"Isa" I whispered

She just smiled at me so coldly

"Hello" she purred "old friend met the new and improved Isabella"

I just looked at her shocked

How could she do that to herself?

"Why!" I yelled "Why Isa!"

She came up to me and slapped me

"Because serving a moroi for life wasn't my destiny serving a Mazur. It was sickening they may be good people but more could come out of them an example you.

You're so caught up in loving that stupid damphir risking your life for that Dragomir princess when you could live. Live a fuller life with no one holding you back" she hissed

"That's a lie! You where sick of spirit weren't you! You were going crazy! You had to escape it and this was the only way!" I yelled

"You may be right. Smart girl but it only fueled my choice to follow my destiny!" she laughed

"As a monster!" I continued yelling

She laughed

"No as someone who will never die and will be feared." She hissed

I was so disgusted why did every strigoi want that

"Such a shame I'll have to kill you!" I exclaimed

They laughed

"You kill me! I've heard stories Rosemarie your not as strong as many say your actually weak. You're too weak to battle a friend you'll hesitate." She purred

NO!

"I wouldn't hesitate! You're not my friend!"

She laughed

"We'll see" she whispered

She began to walk towards the door with the other strigoi

"Oh and rose if your so worried about your damphir-" she stopped

Just as some strigoi dumped a body here

I couldn't tell who it was

"There's your answer bye. Bye rose for now" she purred

I was shock to see why they would just dump a person in here it wasn't a strigoi

That's good

And he wasn't dead

He was breathing

I looked closer

My heart

Just broke I could feel each piece hitting the floor hard

"No!" I whispered

I broke into tears

It couldn't be

I was dreaming

I had to be

It was Dimitri

**Hey!**

**I didn't say I would state what happened to him after he feel**

**I said you will find out were Dimitri is**

**And well there he is**

**Sorry!**

**If you cried**

**Like I said it was just as hard to write this**

**I suffer though the same thing**

**Anyway just to recap**

**Isabella or Isa has been turned strigoi **

**She was a moroi and a spirit user**

**And was a spy**

**Plus **

**Lissa is freaking out**

**I hope this story is getting better**

**~Mari**


	20. Chapter 20: Hopeless Memories

**My pain reflects on this chapter**

**But I think you all will hate me**

**I don't want to kill him**

**But I just don't know what to do**

**Enjoy**

**I hope he gets better**

**I know I'm the author but I just don't know right now**

**P.s sorry I haven't updated I got a really bad cold and I've been dead for sometime I just got on to post this and I'll have to delay posting cursed emotions cuz I haven't worked on it yet**

**Sorry**

**I'm slow this week and probably wouldn't get over it anytime soon**

Recap! Chapter 19: Traitors 

"Why!" I yelled "Why Isa!"

She came up to me and slapped me

"Because serving a moroi for life wasn't my destiny serving a Mazur. It was sickening they may be good people but more could come out of them an example you.

You're so caught up in loving that stupid damphir risking your life for that Dragomir princess when you could live. Live a fuller life with no one holding you back" she hissed

"That's a lie! You where sick of spirit weren't you! You were going crazy! You had to escape it and this was the only way!" I yelled

"You may be right. Smart girl but it only fueled my choice to follow my destiny!" she laughed

"As a monster!" I continued yelling

She laughed

"No as someone who will never die and will be feared." She hissed

I was so disgusted why did every strigoi want that

"Such a shame I'll have to kill you!" I exclaimed

They laughed

"You kill me! I've heard stories Rosemarie your not as strong as many say your actually weak. You're too weak to battle a friend you'll hesitate." She purred

NO!

"I wouldn't hesitate! You're not my friend!"

She laughed

"We'll see" she whispered

She began to walk towards the door with the other strigoi

"Oh and rose if your so worried about your damphir-" she stopped

Just as some strigoi dumped a body here

I couldn't tell who it was

"There's your answer bye. Bye rose for now" she purred

I was shock to see why they would just dump a person in here it wasn't a strigoi

That's good

And he wasn't dead

He was breathing

I looked closer

My heart

Just broke I could feel each piece hitting the floor hard

"No!" I whispered

I broke into tears

It couldn't be

I was dreaming

I had to be

It was Dimitri

Chapter 20: Hopeless Memories

I couldn't believe this I can't understand what my mind saw it hurt

It broke every piece it my heart

"Dimitri" I called out to him

But didn't hear a response

Instead I thought I heard him crying

Something was wrong

I had to break out

"Dimitri! Wake up!" I yelled

Nothing

"Please" I sobbed

He was murmuring something

I tried to hear but I couldn't

"Anne!" I yelled "Anne I need your help!" I screamed "Anne!"

All of a sudden shadows consumed me the room as disappearing but Dimitri wasn't

All of a sudden I could move my arms

I could move

The second I realized that

I rushed to him side

I turned him around so I could see his face

"Dimitri!" I sobbed

My tears began to fall onto him face

I couldn't believe I was seeing this

Sobs were breaking out

I couldn't see all this water over my eyes it hurt too much to see

It hurt to see his closed eyes

Was he dead

What hurt so much?

I couldn't understand was it true?

I belonged with him and only him

Take me with you

Was this really what love was

Heal him please oh please my life kills me

This had to be a dream

A nightmare

It hurt

No more pain could come out me

I was so empty my love just flowed away

I curled around his my arms around him

I pulled him close

"Please wake up for me"

Nothing

I sobbed more

Until someone's arm touched my shoulder

"Rosemarie"

I jumped

I turned around to see not just Anne but not just her Mason, and Tatiana were here too

Seeing them didn't heal anything

It just reminded me how much I'd lost

"Please don't cry Rose" mason said

I'm glad he could talk

"How can I! Mase" I exclaimed

They all looked so sad

But not for themselves but for me

"Rose I…." Tatiana started

But she stopped

Anne took over

"Rose listen to us let him go"

I shock my head

"Never I love him" I sobbed

None of them looked surprised

I would have thought Tatiana or mason would have been surprised I confessed that

But I guess when you're a ghost you know all you didn't know when your dead

They all began to walk closer to me

"Go! Go away leave me alone!" I yelled

They didn't leave

"Rose we understand your connection to him but" Anne said

"But because I'm shadow-kissed I can't love anyone screw that!"

More tears flowed out

"I don't believe in the facts or in fate Anne" Tatiana said

"She's done so many things most shadow-kissed never have done love is just one of them." Mason said

"I know but..." Anne said

"Rosemarie Hathaway" Tatiana interrupted

I turned to look at her

"Why do you love him" she asked

"Tatiana don't!" Anne yelled

Tatiana just shook her head

"Why do you love him?" she asked again

"I love him because, because he's him"

She smiled

"I always knew something was going on between you two no damphir would fight so hard for some one" she said softly

I just looked up at her

"Rose because of the love you two share I believe you two shouldn't suffer" she hugged me

I never remember something like this happening

Queen bitch was hugging me because she understood me

"Thank you Tatiana but its hopeless I'm always in danger of losing him"

She whispered in my ear

"Think of those memories of love you two have gone through it's those painful memories he's lived through that are doing this to him show him your love and you can bring him back."

Anne's eyes widened

"How dare you! Tell her! Spirit hates when you mess with the destiny of a shadow kissed!"

"Hathaway's destiny she will decide I believe love is part of it." She retorted

"How dare you!" Anne said

And she jumped at her

Mason help her back

"Both of you will suffer in hell for this you understand me all of you!" she shouted

"Annie stop this" someone said

She turned around

We all did all of us looked confused

Who was he?

But Anne gasped

"Vlad?" she gasped

HOLY SHIT!

It's !

Anne's bondmate

"Leave the girl alone." He said looking at me

"Just because you couldn't find love doesn't mean you have let this shadow-kissed go without it." He smiled

"I did find love Vlad. You" she whispered

As she ran to his arms

"Annie now was that so hard" he smiled

And looked at me

"Thank you Rosemarie Hathaway for calling me" he said

I called St. Vladimir!

I thought I would pass out

"I knew you would do it." Mason said

Punching my arm

I was to surprised

To answer

"Now go you really don't belong here you aren't meant to die." He said

I didn't know what that meant but if it meant spirit couldn't control if I lived or died

Then I'm all for it

"Now rose do what you have to do" Tatiana said

I nodded

"And rose we wouldn't send the ghosts after you anymore I'm sorry." Anne said

She was completely cuddled in Vladimir

I smiled at her

And nodded

I'm glad

I looked down at Dimitri nothing had changed but it would now

I closed my eyes

And began to think

I began to think of all those memories

All those beautiful memories

Of love

**Now wait to the next chapter to see if it worked**

**I love you all forgive**

**That it's been so said and depressing**

**But happy mode kicks in next chapter**

**Wait and see**

**What will change and what will stay the same**

**Sorry if it's getting confusing **

**I'll fix that**

**Oh I almost forgot thank you for the comments**

**~Mari**


	21. Chapter 21: Escaping Lies

**Yay early update **

**This is me writing happily again no more fear of writing **

**But I can't say the same for lissa**

**So lissa fans **

**You'll have to wait**

**Anxious people this chapter finally brings out a good feeling in being imprisoned **

**Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

Recap! Chapter 20: Hopeless Memories

"Think of those memories of love you two have gone through it's those painful memories he's lived through that are doing this to him show him your love and you can bring him back."

Anne's eyes widened

"How dare you! Tell her! Spirit hates when you mess with the destiny of a shadow kissed!"

"Hathaway's destiny she will decide I believe love is part of it." She retorted

"How dare you!" Anne said

And she jumped at her

Mason help her back

"Both of you will suffer in hell for this you understand me all of you!" she shouted

"Annie stop this" someone said

She turned around

We all did all of us looked confused

Who was he?

But Anne gasped

"Vlad?" she gasped

HOLY SHIT!

It's !

Anne's bondmate

"Leave the girl alone." He said looking at me

"Just because you couldn't find love doesn't mean you have let this shadow-kissed go without it." He smiled

"I did find love Vlad. You" she whispered

As she ran to his arms

"Annie now was that so hard" he smiled

And looked at me

"Thank you Rosemarie Hathaway for calling me" he said

I called St. Vladimir!

I thought I would pass out

"I knew you would do it." Mason said

Punching my arm

I was to surprised

To answer

"Now go you really don't belong here you aren't meant to die." He said

I didn't know what that meant but if it meant spirit couldn't control if I lived or died

Then I'm all for it

"Now rose do what you have to do" Tatiana said

I nodded

"And rose we wouldn't send the ghosts after you anymore I'm sorry." Anne said

She was completely cuddled in Vladimir

I smiled at her

And nodded

I'm glad

I looked down at Dimitri nothing had changed but it would now

I closed my eyes

And began to think

I began to think of all those memories

All those beautiful memories

Of love

I was free

Free to love

Chapter 21: Escaping Lies

I did what Tatiana told me

The last thing I heard from them

Was "Good luck"

I had to be ready or I could very much ruin everything

I help Dimitri's hand and kissed him forehead

"Hope this helps comrade" I whispered

All of a sudden

Memories of us together

The kisses

The touches

The embraces

The cabin

"Please forget those nightmares I need you."

I kept looking down at him but nothing happened

What was wrong?

All of a sudden I was somewhere

But I wasn't were ghosts would be

Where was I?

"Rose?" A husky voice asked

The voice of a god

My god

I knew where I was know

It was all so simple

I was in his head so that's what Tatiana meant send your memories the memories of yourself being next to him

"Wow this place looks like nothing I'd ever imagine I thought it would be more boring." I laughed

He took me into an embrace

"How did you get here?" he asked

"Shadow kissed secret now wake up"

"I wish a could but-"

"No buts comrade! So what if this reminds you of blah blah you shouldn't let in get you.

Nothing should get you" I interrupted

He chuckled "you got me" he held me tighter

I put my finger over his mouth "that's different now please for me wake up I hate seeing you like that." I asked

He nodded

"Oh to warn you comrade I need you to untie me." I said

And I disappeared

When I opened my eyes I was back in the room were I was being held prisoner

I looked over to were I saw Dimitri still unconscious

"Come on comrade!" I exclaimed "Do I have to go back in there."

I could see him smiling

"My hands are hurting here!" I hissed

I closed my eyes for just a second to take a breath

But when I opened them I saw Dimitri getting up

Dammed I missed it!

"Hey are you going to untie me?" I asked

"Oh roza thank you." He said walking towards me

"Thank me later untie me!" I whispered but he still heard me

He chuckled "or I could see how long you last." He said

"Don't you want kiss?" I asked

"Of course I do roza" he answered

"Then untie me!" I exclaimed

"Alright you convinced me.' He said

And began to untie me

"I knew it would." I muttered as he untied me

When he finished

I quickly kept my promise I wrapped my arms around his neck

And pulled into the best kiss I could give

"Roza" he groaned

"Hmm comrade?"

"Harder" he asked

"As you wish"

I have no idea how long we kept kissing

It felt so long since I've kissed him

So long that I feared for both our lives

I heard a loud door burst open

And nausea rolled over me I knew what it was

But I still didn't want to let him go

"Separate!" someone yelled

We didn't Dimitri just held me tighter

They growled

When we finally broke part I looked at the strigoi

"We where busy!" I yelled

He ignored me

"Roza this isn't the time to joke." Dimitri whispered

I nodded and muttered "fine"

"Now I suggest you two let each other go!" he hissed

"In your dreams" Dimitri retorted back

"I'm going to get Isabella if you two don't separate I will make her into my personal blood whore now got it!" he growled

I looked at Dimitri I knew he hated letting go but he also didn't want me anywhere near a strigoi so he let go from my waist

"Good now stay that way!" he yelled and left

Dimitri gave me a curious look

"Isabella?" he asked

"Oh yea Isa was a spirit user and they turned her strigoi because she asked for it oh I also forgot she probably works for victor." I said

His face darkened when I mentioned victor and now he'll probably do that when I mention Isa

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you roza."

"Its fine you did protect me."

He smiled

"Well good to see you awake." Someone purred

I looked around to see

Isabella

Cameron

The strigoi who turned Isabella, Isabella called him Gabriel

The one who threatened her at Abe's house

I heard his name was Alex

And 2 more

"What do you want" I asked

"Rosemarie we all want something from you." Cameron hissed

"Well you probably wouldn't get it so just let us go!" I yelled

"Oh you will both of you." Alex purred

"never." Dimitri said

"You don't even know what it is!" Gabriel said

Well he was a very impatient strigoi

"Doesn't matter" I gasped

"Enough!" Isabella growled "Rose the reason you're here is simple we want you dead but your to valuable to just kill so were thinking of other ways."

"Let me deal with Rosemarie" a new voice said

I turned around to the door

Seeing my worst nightmare

Victor Dashkov

"Victor I knew you had to do with this." I yelled

"Separate them!" victor ordered

Quickly the strigoi were pulling me and Dimitri apart

Cameron and Isabella were pinning me to the wall

While Gabriel, Alex, and another strigoi were holding Dimitri to the floor

"Victor! Your gonna pay!" I yelled "how could you do this you have no limits!"

He smiled and walked towards me

"Rosemarie I will do anything to get rid of you." He whispered

"Well you wouldn't ever get rid of her!" Dimitri exclaimed

"Shut up Belikov! This doesn't involve you!" victor yelled

"The hell it does!' I screamed "Now let us go!"

"Or I could do this." He purred as he went for my neck I knew what would happen

I didn't want that bliss not after the last time I think that's the last thing Dimitri wanted to see

I screamed but not because of the bite because of the fear of losing myself

"Please Anne just this once help me" I whispered

Just then I felt his fangs touch my skin

Just then

My mind exploded the pain returned

Quickly I fell to the ground clutching my head

I looked around to see all the strigoi being attacked

Dimitri was trying to break free and when he did he smiled at me

"Try to get supplies." I yelled as I tried to fight victor of he may not be a strigoi but they did sting him just not as much

I heard the door burst open seeing strigoi coming in a fighting Dimitri

I finally broke free and went to help him

But I knew we had to leave

"Roza!" Dimitri yelled he was already at the door

I tried to walk towards him

But apparently not all the ghosts were helping us some were attacking me well not attacking but they kept me from running faster

All of a sudden I felt blood pouring out of my neck and I saw who it was

Victor

Dimitri's eyes widened with shock while mine mirrored pain

It hurt more then I expected

"Let go." I murmured

"Never rose you will be mine….don't worry you wouldn't escape." He purred

"Victor…did you kill Tatiana?" I gasped

I gave one more look at Dimitri seeing completely restrained by the strgoi I guess they faded when victor bit me

"NO Rosemarie I didn't shame." He whispered

That told me

WAKE UP!

"Uhh" I gasped as I fell to the floor

"What's did you do that for!" victor screamed

"If you try to kill her you face my wrath."

"How can you be real!"

"I'm always real"

"Rosie?" I gasped was the only thing that came to mind

Dimitri's POV

Rose began to run towards me but I saw something creep up on her

I was about to warn her but the next second she let out a loud piercing scream

That literally cracked my heart open

"Rose!" I yelled

Just then strigoi ambushed me to the ground

I watched helplessly watching that Dashkov drink from her

It was horrible seeing her in that pain the pain I once caused her

And I couldn't stop it

All of a sudden after seeing her in agony she fell to the floor looking broken

But right behind victor was a female figure she looked so familiar but I didn't care about her

"Rose!" I yelled but she wouldn't get up

"What's did you do that for!" victor screamed,

I thought he said it to me but it was directed to the woman behind him

Standing so perfect

"If you try to kill her you face my wrath." She cursed

Rose must mean something to her but her being in the shadows I couldn't tell who she was the only thing I saw were amazing curves and long black-brown hair

"How can you be real!" victor spat out again

"I'm always real" she hissed and walked out of the shadow

No! This couldn't be

She looked at me but I was too focused on rose

"Get her out of here protect her." She hissed

I just nodded how can this be real

"I'm always real" she hissed again

I just looked at her shock

But I grabbed Roza carrying her out of the room

The good thing was that it was daytime

So we could leave

I rushed to the front door and ran

I could see rose was waking up I had to hide her before night came along

I grabbed the little money we took and called for a taxi

"Take us to the farthest city.' I yelled

The cab driver looked confused and astonished how beaten me and rose were but rose could clearly appear dead

She had too much blood on her

'don't you think the nearest hospital would be better?" he asked

No victor would know I would go to a close hospital to check if rose was ok but I couldn't risk it no matter how much I wanted to check if rose was alive but right now we couldn't depend that she only had me right now

"No! Now go!" I yelled

It was getting late I looked at the watch

SHIT! It was 4:30pm

"Hurry!' I yelled

We arrived in Tallahassee Florida at about 10:00pm

I looked for the closest hotel and checked us in

We got the cheapest room I could find because the cab took most of our money

After we finally got a room I laid rose on the bed

That remained unconscious since we left Victor's army

I quickly went to the bathroom and got some towels

Socking them in water

But when I came back from the bathroom rose was already starting to get up

Damn I missed it

I missed the joy of seeing her get up

"hey comrade' she said weakly

"Shh lay down"

She did

I put a towel around were the blood was still coming out and were I needed to clean

Her forehead

Her neck

Arm

And leg

They had too much blood but I cleaned them as best as I could still checking if I wasn't hurting rose

But she just looked at me with weak eyes but they glowed with love and adoration

After I finished

She got up no matter how much I resisted for her to lay down

All she said "your turn."

**AWWWW**

**How nice**

**I love writing these moments**

**This one made one of my favorites but the cabin in shadow kissed still remains number 1!**

**Anyway hope your glad they escaped**

**And why I didn't include more of Rosie**

**Wait was she Rosie?**

**Read to find out**

**But Rosie will make her next appearance later on**

**Rose and Dimitri got a new problem**

**Living**

**p.s review i only got 44 and thats been a while now anyone still want updates **

**~Mari**


	22. Chapter 22: Fighting Tonight

**It's finally time to discover the truth **

**Or past of it if you read the last chapter Dimitri and rose have broken free from there captives and are now on the run**

**With no contact to the others**

**There alone**

**Ohh!**

**Gosh so much is happening**

Chapter 22: Fighting Tonight

I sat on the bed cleaning Dimitri wounds

He flinched each time I put a cold towel on his wound

"Stop moving comrade or it will hurt more." I threatened

"Not nice rose" he said

I laughed "was I ever nice?" I asked

"When you kiss me you are" he responded

"Later comrade" I responded "right now we need a plan"

He nodded

"So what do we need first?" I asked

"Well I think we need to contact the others any idea?" he asked

"Maybe the Alchemists could help us." I answered

He looked surprised by me mentioning the Alchemists

"You know about the Alchemists?" he asked

I nodded

"Shouldn't be surprised but how?"

"Well while I was in Siberia I met one and she helped me find Baia." I answered

He shock his head "Oh roza."

I smiled just then my stomach started grumbling

Dimitri just chuckled "hungry rose?"

I nodded "A little when your captured my strigoi your not fed well." I smiled

He shook his head "Come on rose" he said while standing up a holding out his hand towards me

"Your kidding me right victor is out looking for us we have no way to defend ourselves."

As much as I wanted to go out with Dimitri I knew it was safer to stay

"True but if we don't move we'll be sitting ducks." He said

"Right use your combat intelligence against me smart alright let's go."

We grabbed the little things we stole from the apartment

Which mainly was a few bucks some flashlight, and a knife

So we were on survival mode

We checked out of the hotel and began to walk towards the central square more lights more people less chance of an attack

We began to walk towards there but we were given weird looks from the people around us I guess it's not normal to walk around in bruised clothes

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" someone gasped

I turned around a little scared it could have been a guardian and we could be toast in a couple seconds gladly it wasn't guardian or a strigoi it was a moroi

"Yes? I asked "who are you"

"I'm Eliza Marie" she stopped

"Ok what's your last name?" I asked

"Rose!" Dimitri muttered

"Fine" I whispered back "never mind Elizabeth but how do you know me?"

"Who doesn't rose your amazing you're a strigoi slayer you were accused of murder and was about to be executed and then ghosts attacked everyone then you ran away! Everyone knows."

"Great I'm an international criminal." I muttered

"No! I think you're a hero I know you didn't do it!" she smiled

"Thanks I appreciate it." I said

Most damphirs believe in you moroi do to its those royals wait aren't you Dimitri belikov!" she focused on Dimitri

He nodded

"Today is my best day ever!" she gasped

"Ok Eliza Marie-"

"Call me Eliza"

"Ok Eliza you nee-"

Nausea rolled over me

"Comrade get ready to fight." I whispered to Dimitri

We were ambushed but we knew

"Rose! This way!" Dimitri yelled

I followed him with Eliza right next to me

"Strigoi again really!" she gasped

I just nodded

"Can't you kill them!" she yelled

"We don't have stakes" I gasped while still running

Eliza was slowing us down but so were my wounds

They soon caught up to us

"We've been looking for you Rosemarie." They hissed

Eliza looked worried

Dimitri just took a defensive position in front of me seeing he could still fight

"Please belikov move its Rosemarie we want!" a random strigoi growled

'you'll have to kill me to get to her." He swore

"Fine then"

And they lurched for us

He dodged the fist blows but they just came and kept making us fall back to a wall we where trapped by a wall

I could see Dimitri needed help

I prayed for a miracle

And it happened

I reached into my pockets and felt something metallic

Something like a…

HOLY SHIT!

I pulled it out to discover it was a silver stake

But it wasn't any ordinary silver stake

It had the words etched "Rose"

How did this get there?

Eliza looked surprised

"I thought you didn't have a silver stake."

"We didn't"

"Roza run!" Dimitri yelled

I looked up to see he was losing he had strigoi starting to hold him down

"Never! Catch!" I threw the stake

He caught it just as the strigoi brought him down

"NOOOOO!" I yelled

I could see tears coming down

I ran to him but was restrained by Eliza

"We gotta run!" she yelled

"Who do you think you are?" I yelled

"Eliza Marie! Eliza Ramona Dragomir." She gasped out

Everyone including the strigoi stopped

They got of Dimitri who was still alive but badly beaten he was starting to get up but the strigoi surrounded us

"Did you say dragomir?" one hissed

She just nodded scared she probably shouldn't have said that

"This should taste good." Another hissed

As they lunged for us I knew I was gonna die

But all of a sudden they started falling

Dimitri!

He was taking them so fast holding the stake I threw him the weird thing is that with just a scarp of the stake they fell dead

COOL!

After they all fell I ran do Dimitri

"You ok comrade?" I whispered

He nodded

He dropped the stake and began to gasp for air

"You ok?" I asked

He nodded

I looked for the stake he dropped but it was gone

Weird

But I looked down to his hand that was badly burnt

"Oh my god" I could hear Eliza say

"You ok?" Dimitri said

We both nodded

"Now we need to get out of here."

"You two can come hide in my house." She said

We both nodded stupidly I decided to quit looking for the stake I helped Dimitri up and we walked slowly to Eliza's room

After about 20 min of walking we arrived at a nice yellow house with tinted windows

Guess moroi lived here

We entered the house Eliza directed up to the couch we both sat down right next to each other

Eliza sat across from us

"Ok why where you two surprised that I'm dragomir?"

"She doesn't know" Dimitri said

I nodded

"What!" she yelled

"Eliza your dragomir right" I said trying to reassure myself

She nodded

I better get this over with quick and painless

"Well you have a half sister her name is Vasalisa Dragomir the supposed last dragomir."

Her eyes fell out of her head

Clearly shocked

"The last?" she stammered

Both me and Dimitri nodded

"All the others are dead." I whispered

**This was a really crappy way to end it but I just thought to make it this way of make Eliza go crazy read the next chapter to see what Eliza does**

**And how rose and Dimitri get closer **

**ohhhh**

**Really people review **

**~Mari**


	23. Chapter 23: Telling a Sister

**Well look its like a happy ending the second Dragomir has been found now all they need to do now is find an Alchemist and call for help before victors army gets the and just for a heads up there close to close for comfort**

**Piece of cake right**

**For them**

**Anyway enjoy **

Chapter 23: Telling a Sister

We found her

We found the second Dragomir

Things were starting to look up

But on the other hand we were sitting ducks

We sat it Eliza's living room after we lost the strigoi

"So let me get this straight I have a sister." She asked

"Yes god how many times do I have to say it her name is Vasalisa Dragomir" I said

She gasped

I sighed this was going to take forever

"Wait how am I her sister." She asked

UHHHH! She's hopeless I mean she's lissa's sister but god she's clueless

"Eliza help me wouldn't you!" someone came through the door and looked into the living room

"Eliza! Who are these people!" she gasped dropping her shopping bags

God she must have been shocked seeing two really bruised damphirs

Guess she'll pass out when she learns who we are

"Mom calm down there friends." She said rushing to her mother so she could catch her fall

So maybe she wasn't completely stupid

"Hi" I said "Sorry to disturb but we needed to talk to your daughter." I said

Helping Eliza balance her mother but she shook me away

"Ok so who are you?" she asked

Eliza also looked curious

"Ok whatever you do don't call the guardians." I asked

That's the last thing we needed was being tracked down

They both nodded

I took a deep breath 'I'm Rose Hathaway and that's Dimitri Belikov." I said while pointing to Dimitri who was sitting on the couch

Get your lazy ass up here and help me!

I thought her mother was going to pass out again

"Please don't call the guardians!" I said

Eliza's mom was rushing to the phone

"I'm sorry but you can't be trusted." She yelled

"Will you trust me if I know you had an affair with Eric Dragomir!" I exclaimed

She just froze so did Elizabeth

"How did you know!" she hissed

"I'm a friend of the Dragomir family I was in the crash that killed them." I gasped

"Wait so you are Vasalisa Dragomir's friend." I nodded

"You know her mom!" Eliza screamed, she was talking about lissa

"Yes Elizabeth." She used her full name "Vasalisa is your half sister you're a Dragomir survivor."

She said breaking down in tears

"I never told you because I was heartbroken when Eric died I thought the Dragomir part of you would be forgotten but I guess not!"

She exclaimed

"I just wanted I quiet life for her" she sobbed "is that to much!" she yelled at me and Dimitri

"I'm sorry miss but Eliza can't escape your roots." Dimitri said

"No! She will get out get out now! I wouldn't report you but get out! She wouldn't be a dragomir! Never!" she continued yelled

"No! Mom I want to meet Vasalisa I want to met her I want to met my family!" Eliza gasped

Both me and Dimitri looked surprised

"Eliza wait we have to way how to contact the others yet don't get your hopes up on meeting lissa anytime soon." I said

I didn't want to ruin her hopes but she needed to know the truth

"Rose why?" Eliza asked

"Well we kinda found you by surprise we kinda were already were in problems." I signed

"What kind?" she asked

"We were captured by strigoi that's how we got separated from our group." Dimitri said

"Oh so that's why you two are bruised." Eliza's mom exclaimed "guess the rumors were true." She sighed 'you two were one of the best."

We nodded I still don't know what other rumors there were

"Can we borrow your phone please?" I asked

They nodded and gave me a phone I dialed Sydney's number she probably wasn't in the U.S but she could contact Abe

"Allo?" some voice said

"Hello? Sydney's?"

"Who is this?" she said yawning

"Its rose."

"Ros- what! What are you doing!" she exclaimed

"Lecture me later I need to contact Abe were are you?" I asked

"In Texas I was reassigned why did you break out?"

"Ok Syd I left to prove-"

"Prove what rose where are you!"

"Were in Florida." I said

"GOD! That far Abe's in Washington."

Washington! Dang we were brought far

"Alright get him here were sitting ducks." I answered clearly restless

"We?" she asked

"Yea me and Dimitri." I answered

"What who- forget it I'll call Abe stay place I'll send Alchemists to supply you till then."

"They wouldn't call the royal court?" I asked

"Nope because we believe in you."

YAY!

"Anyway are you gonna contact Abe?" I asked

"Mmmh he and the others will get there tomorrow night." She responded

TOMMOROW NIGHT!

"that late Syd were defenseless I think the strigoi already got our trail it wouldn't be long till they catch us and now we have people to look you for."

"Who?"

"Lissa's half sister and her mom."

I could hear her gasp

I hung up the phone because there was no more use talking to her

Great I was in even more danger

"What's wrong rose?" Dimitri asked

"Abe and the others can't get here till tomorrow night."

He looked concerned, he was about to say something but Eliza interrupted

"You two could stay here if you would like we have 3 guest rooms so it'll be comfy."

Eliza's mom didn't look happy with the offer

"I don't think it's the best idea we'll attract strigoi its better if we leave for now.'

"Rose I think we should stay if they follow our sent they'll come to house and they'll be alone it's not safe for them I think we should stay and protect them as much as we can."

"But we don't have stakes."

"Stakes? Oh those we got one some guardians left it here a while ago." Eliza said

"Perfect" I whispered sarcastically

Eliza's mom went to the kitchen but I could here her say "Gotta get to work if I'm feeding damphirs." She laughed

Was she starting to like us?

"Come on I'll show you to your rooms."

She took us to the back of the second floor our rooms were right across from each other and Eliza's was right next to me

"Get some rest mom will call you for dinner. Oh and just to warn you the bathroom's the first door on the left

We both nodded and went into our rooms

We both stayed apart till it was dinner

Elizabeth wouldn't stop with the question but dimitri and me tried answer them the best way to not scare them"

But things we didn't mention were the big ones

me and dimitri were in a relationship

I died once and lissa brought me back

dimitri turned strigoi and me and lissa brought him back

lissa's a spirit user

who my dad was

I can sense strigoi

I got a twin sister who wants to kill me

I have an imposable task ahead of me that I didn't understand

A mad man with a strgoi army is out to kill us

That still didn't mean she didn't ask querstions

After dinner finished we both wet to our rooms

Before dimitri went into his room I gave him one last loving look he just nodded and walked inside closing the door softly

After he went inside I stared at his door hoping he would come out, but he didn't so I decided to go rest

I didn't need to worry right now but something told me Dimitri was hiding something but so was I with Evette's letter

I've shown him all the threats and promises all the information I thought he needed to know

But not this one

I opened Evette's note and read it again

**Princess Evette Ozera**

**I trust you with this letter for safe protection of my daughters. Watch them there deadly in there own way and destined for greatness. You've always supported me with my decisions that's why I cherish our friendship but neither one of my children should met the other for impossible things will become possible once again there special**

**I must abandon them to protect them to protect myself and there father watch them you're the only one I can trust with looking after them**

**Your paths will cross I'm sure but make sure my girls are never in danger of death because what's dead lays dead for a time and will rise to destroy what needs to be destroyed.**

**One shares that fate the other is meant to destroy what need to live**

**Protect my pure Rose's**

**They'll need to find what they've lost**

**Hidden in the shadows kissed by them**

**The names of my children the ones you need to protect are**

**Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway & Rosieanne Mazur Hathaway**

**Remember and share this with one of them when the time is right**

**~Janie Hathaway**

I still couldn't believe mom hid so much but as I was reading the letter I feel slowly into the peaceful bliss of sleep dropping the letter to the floor

The last thing I saw was the ceiling of my room before I vanished

**God I love writing this story its just that I think its getting boring can you tell me if it is to so I can fix it**

**Review if you want to**

**Makes me feel happy**

**Till the next chapter**

**~Mari**

**P.S I'm posting my new story ****Cursed Emotions**** today!**

**Stay tuned for that**

**So who wants an special summery of it?**


	24. Chapter 24: Sacrifice Pain

**Feeling the interest? Hope so because here comes some dragomir drama!**

**Who's with me?**

**Don't worry its not happening anytime soon**

**Rose and Dimitri will soon be reunited with the rest of the group**

**Wondering what's wrong with lissa want to know what's the deal with Eliza is you'll ask these questions**

**When you finish this chapter**

Recap! Chapter 23: Telling a Sister

After dinner finished we both wet to our rooms

Before Dimitri went into his room I gave him one last loving look he just nodded and walked inside closing the door softly

After he went inside I stared at his door hoping he would come out, but he didn't so I decided to go rest

I didn't need to worry right now but something told me Dimitri was hiding something but so was I with Evette's letter

I've shown him all the threats and promises all the information I thought he needed to know

But not this one

I opened Evette's note and read it again

**Princess Evette Ozera**

**I trust you with this letter for safe protection of my daughters. Watch them there deadly in there own way and destined for greatness. You've always supported me with my decisions that's why I cherish our friendship but neither one of my children should met the other for impossible things will become possible once again there special **

**I must abandon them to protect them to protect myself and there father watch them you're the only one I can trust with looking after them**

**Your paths will cross I'm sure but make sure my girls are never in danger of death because what's dead lays dead for a time and will rise to destroy what needs to be destroyed. **

**One shares that fate the other is meant to destroy what need to live **

**Protect my pure Rose's **

**They'll need to find what they've lost **

**Hidden in the shadows kissed by them**

**The names of my children the ones you need to protect are**

**Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway & Rosieanne Mazur Hathaway**

**Remember and share this with one of them when the time is right**

**~Janie Hathaway**

I still couldn't believe mom hid so much but as I was reading the letter I feel slowly into the peaceful bliss of sleep dropping the letter to the floor

The last thing I saw was the ceiling of my room before I vanished

Chapter 24: Sacrifice Pain

"What do you want?" I yelled

"The answer is clearly simple Rosemarie." Cameron hissed

"You are a problem were just here to get rid of it." Isa smiled

"you never deserved to live rose we're just doing death a favor." Victor purred

"Well good luck! Cuz you wouldn't win." I yelled

"Not even if she's here?" they hissed

"WHAAA?" I gasped

I looked to see who was behind them I felt tears stream down my face "LISSA!"

I stared into her deep green eyes but all of a sudden they turned bright red and they were no longer looked pure they were filled with anger and hatred

"You left me rose! You left me to die! How could you I thought you were my guardian but instead you ran of with Dimitri!" she yelled and began to walk closer

My hands were frozen, I just couldn't believe it

"You don't deserve to be bonded to me you don't deserve to live" she smiled

Lissa was here and she was a

"NOOO!" I yelled

I looked around seeing I was at Eliza's house still

I looked down to see I was sweating like shit I could feel my heart beating rapidly my body was completely drugged

All of a sudden someone came into the room with a stake in his hand

He began to walk towards me

"NOOO! Go Away!" I yelled

He wouldn't stop "GO! I don't want to die!" he carefully put the stake on to the table and embraced me I tried to struggle out of it but I couldn't he was to strong

"Let me go" I wimped

"SHHH roza it's alright I'm here." He murmured

That voice, his scent I was starting to finally regain my senses

"Dimitri" I moaned

"Shh My roza just stay in my arms." He soothed

I nodded "Dimitri I'm scared." I cried

"Why roza?" he asked

"I'm scared because the strigoi may want to use lissa because of me she's at risk because of me!" I continued crying, I just couldn't stop

"Shh please roza I hate seeing you like this I'm here for you."

I could feel my heart skipping beats and my fear was fading quickly

Was it another spirit affect from lissa?

"Ok I love you." I murmured as I fell deeper into his embrace

"I know my roza I love you too." He smiled and kissed my cheek

This was heaven being in the arms of the man you love

Its like life couldn't ever end not when you're with him

Right now I'm glad I have him to support me when death comes crawling in

I wouldn't leave

Eliza's POV

I still couldn't believe that I met the famous Rose Hathaway and better yet her mentor Dimitri Belikov he's so hot! But the best thing they brought was the news that I'm a royal moroi but not just any royal

I'm a Dragomir

There was only one other and she was rose's best friend

Vasalisa Dragomir

Or lissa

She sounds amazing my sister!

I wonder how Elizabeth Ramona would sound to people when they find out it's gonna be Princess Elizabeth Dragomir!

This was amazing!

I was having this amazing dream of being called princess and being dressed in pretty dresses and meeting cute boys who wouldn't leave me alone and they were HOT!

Everything was like a big castle and I was like a fairytale princess

Everybody loved me they attended to every desire

I had knights in shining armor

And everybody worshiped me

I was snapped out of my perfect future and heard someone screaming

It sounded like rose

I got out of bed to see what was wrong I hope it wasn't strigoi

I could hear her crying and I saw someone go into her room but I couldn't tell who

Why would a badass guardian be crying and why would mama go comfort her

"Dimitri I'm scared" I could hear her say through the door which was practically closed so they wouldn't see me but I could see them I had to hear this

Why would Guardian Belikov comfort her, guardians don't get close with others

"Why roza?" I heard him say

"I'm scared because the strigoi may want to use lissa because of me she's at risk because of me!" she wouldn't stop crying

I guess lissa was important to rose I wonder why?

I know they were best friends but this was different

"Shh please roza I hate seeing you like this I'm here for you." He soothed

God he was so sweet he may be a guardian but he's hot I would totally date him no matter the age difference

"Ok I love you." Rose said

Crashing my heart to the floor I'm surprised they didn't hear it but I knew Dimitri would say something wise like "I can't be with you even if I did love you." YEA that was it!

"I know my roza I love you too." He smiled and kissed her cheek

Now I felt broken but I was mad too! Furious!

They were both lissa's guardians and they were endangering her because of something so stupid called love

Just my luck that it always follows me around

I would have marched upright in there and screamed to the top of my lungs saying 'you two can't be together your damphirs and guardians your lissa's guardians! How could you! How could you think you are allowed to love?"

I don't think I said anything because I was crying in my bed but I don't know why

Why did rose's or Dimitri's future matter to me sure I'll see them around but it wouldn't mean I'd have to sacrifice something

That's the last thing especially if it's for love

**Wow something is wrong Eliza she's sweet but she really needs someone like Christian I mean really she's a real bitch I hope rose figures that out**

**Like it will help**

**Anyway review if you like**

**And well…**

**Till the next chapter**

**~Mari **


	25. Chapter 25: We've dreamed

**Hope the last chapter got you interested for this one**

**How do you think lissa is taking rose's disappearance? **

**Or even better Adrian**

**Always thinking**

**Hehe!**

**Enjoy!**

**Plus review because some people will be loved a lot **

**And too people I know reading this GO TO HELL!**

**If you mock me**

**Cough Cough you know who you are**

Chapter 25: We've dreamed

Rose's POV

I woke up in the arms of my Russian god

God I loved calling him mine

I moved a bit and that was enough to wake hi up such a shame he looked so peaceful

"Good Morning Comrade." I murmured

"It is roza" he said before trailing some kisses on my neck each one made me feel completely dazed

"God you look amazing." I said softly he just chuckled

"Rose we should go Eliza Marie will come looking for us." He said ruining the moment

I pouted at him "come on comrade we have all today alone and together don't you want to enjoy it.' I said while drawing circles on him chest

He moaned "there's nothing I would want more."

He cupped my face and began to trail kisses around my mouth

I put my legs around his waist and just let him into me

See I would win

**Couple of wonderful hours later**

…**...**

**p.s I don't write those scenes yet**

**I'm only 15! Well gonna be in 5 months**

**That would be wrong**

**But who knows I'll probably start writing them eventually**

I don't know how long we were in bed together all I heard was a knock on my door probably wondering what we were doing all day

I looked at the clock it was 11:30 am

Fuck time

"Rose? You in there mama wants to know if you still want breakfast." Someone yelled through the door

"No thanks." I yelled

"Ok" she said and walked away from the door

"Rose you're not hungry?" Dimitri asked

"Nope I have you giving me all I need." I purred

He just sighed "roza the things you do to me."

I just smiled

"Come on" he said getting up

"Where?"

"Somewhere roza." He smiled crookedly

"Ok comrade." I sighed in defeat

As I started to get up I realized why he was still smiling

"Like what you see comrade?" I said

He didn't say anything but he had that lust in his eyes, I turned around to start looking for my clothes but that gave him the best chance to drag me to the bed.

I just moaned "dimitri" I said

He began to trail kisses all over me which wasn't hard since I was exposed completely to him

"Roza stay let me finish." He said taunting me more

I sighed "you win" as I gave him a better view of me since I was fighting him a bit

"Roza you're…." He said leaning down to kiss me my arms just wrapped around his neck pressing him harder to me

He let go of my lips and began to move around my neck and back to my mouth full force

I wrapped my legs around him and just let him enjoy himself he was in total control

"How I missed you roza." He groaned

I just laughed

This could have been a repeat of last night if some one wasn't knocking on my door

I really wanted to scream "stop knocking you bitch I'm trying to have something with my god!" I think I actually said that because I heard Dimitri chucking I just hoped I didn't say it that loud

I actually wasn't worrying to much about the fact that victors strgoi were after us but again Russian gods do that

"Come on roza your dad could get here any minute I don't want him to find us like this."

"Scared that he'll kill you?" I laughed

"I am a little but you'll protect me right."

"We'll see comrade pay the fee first." I whispered

"What fee?"

"This" as I pushed myself to him I just let him do the rest of the work knowing he done his share

"Got it comrade?" a after a couple of magical minutes

He just muttered something in Russian

I sighed "I hope it was a yes."

"It was an amazing yes." He answered

"Good enough."

He just smiled as he was waiting for something

"What?" I asked

"Your…..never mind we should go downstairs and see if there alright."

"Ok" I said still confused

We found our clothes quickly well he did I needed help

But once we got all ourselves covered with clothes I wanted to rip of

We headed downstairs

"Rose what happened?" Eliza said

"What do you mean?" I asked

Of course I knew though she probably heard me screaming

"Mama said-"

"Eliza! Tammy and Stephaney are here!" someone yelled

"Oh my friends are here there the best we have English class together and there a blast want to meet them?" she said damn that was a mouth full

"No thanks Eliza I think we should stay in secret."

"Come on there really nice they wouldn't say a thing promise."

"That may be Eliza Marie but we can't take the risk."

Does Dimitri never get it not to call people by there full name when they wanna be called something else?

She pouted "fine" and left

"That was-" what the….

"Roza?"

"Long time to see Rose."

"Ande" was all I could say informing Dimitri what was wrong

"Get away from her." Dimitri hissed

I think he was trying to tell Ande to leave me alone he couldn't communicate with them but they could still hear him

It was sweet what this man will do for you

"Ande what do you want! Dragging me back to your death hole." I whispered

I couldn't let Eliza's mom suspect anymore about us

Ande didn't sat anything but it doesn't mean it didn't increase the headache

I gasped at the pain and fell luckily Dimitri was there to catch me.

"Rose! Are you alright." He whispered

I managed to nod but saw ande reaching for Dimitri

"Get away from him!" I hissed at ande he backed away but still wouldn't leave

"Leave me alone leave us alone" I said fighting as much as I could but ande just wouldn't leave

"Roza-"

"Go! Go!" I began to yell

Dimitri flinched at first but didn't leave

"Rose you can't stay anymore your too much a target." Ande said

Not this again

"Let it go ande I'll never go with you."

"I'm not the one making you someone else will eventually till you destroy her." He said

"What do you mean her?" I asked

"I mean the person who you've been trying so hard to find a grow a connection with ring a bell?" he said

"No need to be rude but something in my brain clicked not I'll go with you but take out the letter

So did

Wait are letters supposed to have golden letters because last I knew they were black

Wait! What?

"Look at it." He hissed and now he wasn't alone other ghosts now started saying the same thing so I did but I was cautious ghosts aren't the most trustworthy

I could see Dimitri was confused but alert he didn't know were they were ho many or what they wanted

Well that's what happens when your girlfriend can talk to them

God I can't get used to that

But I pulled my full attention to the letter which not stood out to me I'm surprised I didn't see this earlier

Even if these lines weren't my favorite to read they did stick to me and now them bright and burning through my head I had no choice to listen

**Neither one of my children should met the other for impossible things will become possible once again**

**I ****must abandon them to protect them to protect myself and there father**

**But make sure my girls are never in danger of death because what's dead lays dead for a time and will rise to destroy what needs to be destroyed.**

**One shares that fate**

**The other is meant to destroy what need to live**

**They'll need to find what they've lost**

**Hidden in the shadows kissed by them**

**Rosieanne**

Oh my god I see it now

How could I been so stupid how could I keep listening to my heart

As I held back tears all those painful conclusions and answers slowly marked themselves on my brain

And they wouldn't let me forget

I have to kill her

NO! Not lissa

NO not mom!

No I didn't kill Tatiana

**No I have to kill my own sister **

To seal the deal with death making sure I'll live

Making sure I'll survive the war

The war against our kind and the strigoi

Ok seems easy oh no wait

She wants the same for me

She wants ME dead!

To make sure strigoi are victorious

Who knew my own sister would be my greatest enemy

My life can't be worse

And it can the final message makes its mark really making my body slump

With pain

People will die if I don't succeed

Ghosts will no longer weaken the strgoi true power and the world will fall with no savior this time

If I die this could happen this could happen if I lose

If I don't kill her, this happens if she kills me it still happens

Well it means I have one answer which I will say no too

I have to kill her making me a cold blooded killer, killing my own sister

WHY!

As I felt tears stream down my face

I could feel a warm pair of arms kicking me out of my depressed place

But it was too late they couldn't take the truth written in my head and on my soul

Snap out of it rose! I mentally yell to myself

Why should I feel weak?

If it's a mission to save lives why shouldn't I

My feelings don't matter in this world

I haven't learned that lesson yet no matter how many painful things I go through

But killing Rosie could end all that I could be free of pain if I just plunge that stake into her

She has my wish and I haven't gone so far to find out my sister has it

I'll just lose every reason to be Rosemarie Hathaway mad strigoi killer

But deep down something is telling me that same thing that told me to save Dimitri to say no to Adrian to save myself when I have the chance

It now says to think does Rosie deserve this?

"Roza?" a Russian voice soothed

Mmmmm I just melted under that

"Are you alright are they hurting you?" he asked he sounded scared

He sounded too strong to be scared

"Don't be scared." I muttered as I felt those arm strength and my legs fail making me fall but those same arms catch me

"Roza? ROZA!" he gasped

"I'm here." I muttered

"Thank god I almost thought they took you I would have followed." He said

Would he really do that?

"I'm fine but please don't do that for me." I asked

He just bent down to my ear saying "I will because I love you"' I stay satisfied that he loved me

"Comrade?" I asked

"What roza?" he whispered

"Don't let go." I said as his warmth took away my fear of Rosie's death

"never" he said we got up and sat on the couch I told him what happened each time the details became more harder to explain he just help me tighter

"Rose?" he asked after I was done

"Hmm" I asked

"Are you alright with this you know I'm with you no matter what." he said

"I know it's why I love you and thanks for staying with me even though I don't deserve it." I said choking back tears

"You know how much you do I'm the one who doesn't deserve it." He said

I just snuggled closer to him for him to know he did

I think I feel asleep which I needed because of last nights events because the next thing I heard was a girl scream

And someone saying "shhh!" and others laughing

Too late I said to myself could feel my eyes flutter open

And someone say "she's gonna blow!"

And another saying "it's your fault!"

I'm guessing they didn't want me awake

Then hearing "run!"

Made me know there scared of a cranky me

And I finally heard "rose kill them."

I just instantly knew who it was

And I jumped to attack them

It's a rose specialty

**Sorry it took so long to update the problem was that I had writers block and it took me about 3 days to finally understand this chapter and finish writing it**

**And boy was it hard to**

**Because I think I'm getting sick again**

**Anyways hope it impresses you**

**Hope it's long enough**

**Because I worked my but of for this chapter so I expect reviews!**

**If not I'll have to reconsider something's**

**Anyway enjoy hope it was clear enough if it wasn't crap this story is screwed but I hope if you do het it you enjoy it**

**Because I have more coming**

**Safe readings**

**~Mari**


	26. Chapter 26: Last 24 hours

**Why does everything go up hill for a time then set on fire **

**Sucks for rose**

**Anyway I don't own anything **

**But I don't regret it I know I'm not the best to write this story**

**Hope you enjoy a reunion and some drama with….**

**R-E-A-D-!**

Chapter 26: Last 24 hours

"Lissa!" I yelled and ran to hug her

She was here she was safe she wasn't ever going to leave me

"Rose come on it couldn't have been that bad." She chocked out

I was hugging her to hard why would I let go I missed her so much

But then it hit me she didn't know it was victor that had imprisoned us

She didn't even know who lead us to be captured

"Rose we have a question?" Abe asked

"Sure dad" I still didn't think him as a father but he helped me enough to hear it once besides I missed him too

"What happened to both of you after the attack and how ended so far away?" he asked

Well they were gonna ask sooner or later

Everybody now had there eyes on me and Dimitri as we were about to tell the whole story

Until we heard someone scream

We turned around a prepared to face the worst

Boy did we face it

"More people! I can't cook for so many!" it was Eliza's mom

That's right no one has met them yet. This will clearly top our story

" these are our friends the one coming for us?"

"Uhh just get out of my house!" she yelled and walked to the kitchen

We all laughed she really didn't like us

And she really didn't like to cook

"Eliza you allowance isn't going to pay for this!" her mom screamed

I followed right after her

"Eliza get your ass down here I have someone I want you to meet." I yelled

Eliza's POV

I was in my bed still stunned what I saw last night

It disgusted me

I heard people coming into the house

I don't care if it was the president of Russia or America

Both I liked of course

Nothing was going to make come out and let me forget of what I saw

Dirty traitors of duty

Those bitch's will be disgraces when I'm done with them I'll make sure they suffer all there life

I'll do anything and everything

Rose can't have her happy ending

I wonder if lissa's ok with rose because I'm not I know I'll have to be nice to rose because she's my sisters best friend but as soon as lissa and rose fight its

Bye- bye rose and hello best Sister Eliza

I could hear people talking but none of them sounded familiar

But all of a sudden I heard my mom screaming

Something of someone pissed her of

Probably because she had to cook

"Eliza you allowance isn't going to pay for this!" she yelled

I muttered "bitch" under my mouth she had evil ears

I never agreed to pay for rose and Dimitri's stay if I'd had known about them I would have booted them out of the house

"Eliza get your ass down here I have someone I want you to meet." Rose now yelled

Your not the boss of me you slut!

"Coming" I said with the most cheerful voice I could give

Thank you acting classes

"What?" I said curiously

"Eliza meet lissa." She said cheerfully

My eyes clearly popped out of my head

Well rose really was one to surprise people

There she was

My sister

Rose's POV

I could see Eliza's eyes pop out how couldn't they

Lissa could do that

"Hi…..Ummm I'm Eliza." She stamped

"Hi Eliza thanks for helping my friends I'm lissa dragomir."

"Oh my god" Adrian said

I kicked him "say anything and I kill you!' I whispered

"What!" lissa said pulling out of "ok Rose, Dimitri, and Adrian your hiding something tell me?"

I looked around

To see them both staying quiet but smiling

"I win" I muttered

"Eliza nice to meet you sorry for my friends crazy brains but I apologize for rose more." Lissa said

"Hey not cool Liss! But not saying it's not true" I yelled

Everyone laughed

"Ok so rose what's wrong you seem to hide something."

"You know lissa Eliza-"he said but I kicked him and muttered "shut up"

He understood and didn't talk

"Lissa you remember what I told you at Abe's house?" I asked

She shock her head

I think Eliza cracked "lissa you can't look into my eyes and tell me we don't look familiar?" she said

Way to ruin it

"I'm sorry I don't see it and why in the world would we look alike were not related."

Oh my god stab her brain into some sense they are almost twins

Same sunshine hair

Same pale skin

Same soft small lips

Same damn Eyes!

That should have sold it

"Lissa listen closely this is Eliza Marie Ramona or now actually Eliza dragomir." I whispered

And she collapsed into a fit or organization

She was getting it

But in her head I could hear her scream

"HOW!"

"WHAT!"

"MY DAD!"

"MY MOM!"

"ROSSSSSE!" she yelled so loud I thought it was real

It as the loudest she's ever called my name

I'm guessing 2/3 she's mad and shocked

"Yea lissa what she said I'm your half sister and it's great to met you." She said holding her hand out

Lissa as just shaking my and Christian were trying to support my while Adrian and Dimitri were doing the same to me

Lissa wouldn't snap back and greet her, what a great first impression

Eliza just looked confused

"Sorry Eliza but lissa just found out a couple days ago I'm guessing she never got it into her little head, liss come on time to wake up.' I said in her ear

She just kept staring at Eliza but then she started to blink

Good

Maybe

'You're my sister." She finally said but as she was she smiled

Maybe this is a good thing she'll have a family again

Makes me think that I have one but they all don't treat me like a daughter or they did and I just left them

Me and my life

"So lissa now that you know-"I was interrupted with he knocking me to the ground with a hug

'Thank you! Thank you! You shouldn't have done it I can't bare to lose you again." she gasped chocking me

"Can't breath….Let go!" I gasped

She let go smiling oh god she's soo preppy

"Rose I can't-" she started

"What do you mean again?" some one said Eliza

Well she has to know everything, well maybe not everything

"Liss, guys I think we should tell her so she wouldn't look at me like a total idiot when you know…" I didn't have to add on they got it

Especially 2 people in my life

"Rose you wanna start then." Lissa asked

They all turned on my I could feel my face turning tomato red why should I freak out

Oh wait cuz I'm saying my life story

Dimitri just looked at me with calming eyes yea how is that supposed to help!

"Well you see Eliza remember how I told you your and lissa's dad died in a car crash with lissa's mom and brother." I asked

She nodded

"I died too in the crash." I said

She just looked at me as if I was crazy, hell I could think I was

"Well you see sis, rose dies I brought her back from the dead because I have an element called spirit meaning I can heal people which is what I did to rose so she's shadow kissed." Lissa said

"So we have something called a bond meaning I can feel everything she does and I can also look into her eyes just not in the most pleasant time.' I said giving a naughty look at lissa and Christian they just flushed

Ha-ha!

She nodded again but kept looking more shocked

Any other face expression would be nice!

"Yea oh and being shadow kissed I can tell when strigoi are near by that's what saved us over there and get ghosts to attack them but I don't do it often." I but in hey she need to know the whole truth

She gasped either with excitement or shock

Yay! She's responding

"Oh my god!" she gasped

"And Adrian is a sprit user like me only he can walk into people's dreams and see aura's." she said

"He can especially invade my dreams." I muttered I hope no one heard

"Doesn't sound too bad." She said if only she knew

"It gets worse." I chocked out

Now everyone looked at me with confused faces time to tell them what I learned

The hard way

'you see Eliza what I learned recently was that I have a twin sister who….." I stopped to chock back tears this was the time I would officially say it

"Wants to kill me" I finally said letting a tear escape

Everyone held shock faces but lissa came over and hugged me again

"Rose I'm soo sorry.' She muttered

"It's fine." I whispered

"Why does she want to kill you?" Christian asked

Lissa shot him daggers but I answered him anyway

"So the strigoi can return to there previous power because they need a shadow kissed to die at the hands of the same blood." I said

They can't stop looking at me

"Rose…" Adrian started

"Rose you have to do it." Abe said

I looked shocked at him!

"You knew!" I yelled standing right in front of him, he cleared him throat and spoke

"Yes rose I did I'm sorry but you weren't ready to know." He said calmly

"I wasn't ready to know now!" I yelled ready to punch somebody

Dimitri and Eddie were getting ready to hold me back

"Rose what he mean by you had to do something?" lissa asked

"I have to kill Rosie so that doesn't happen I'm not the sacrifice if I kill her." I yelled

One of the same blood has to fall rose or me

And I'm pretty sure it could be me

I belong to fear and death if I don't toughen up

Me and my cursed life

This is like Siberia all over gain just this time I have my friends and lover by my side

God I have my life sometimes

Now the only thing I have to worry about more

Is

Who's last 24 hours its gonna be

Hers or the worlds

**Sorry this was boring this was a recap of the last chapter just the reunion I needed to make sure other people who didn't get my last chapter got this one things pick up next chapter, I hope**

**But please don't abandon this story**

**I've worked to hard to let this story hit the ground but if you think I need to work on it a bit more tell me**

**Plz I can't take it anymore**

**And plz review so I know my luck isn't dying**

**PLZ!**

**~Mari**

**+depressed**


	27. Chapter 27: Live till the end

**Wow 27 never thought I get this far it took a bit longer to write all this because well I actually don't know**

**I have the worst kind of writers block but I have made progress**

**Just not alot**

**Enjoy!**

**Plus my gift to you for Halloween is a extended chapter on the car ride so don't forget to check that out**

Chapter 27: Live till the end

Telling the truth it hurts too much but having arms wrapped around me make me feel better just not enough

"So what are you planning to do?" lissa asked

I shifted my body away from those pleasant welcoming arms a sat to look at lissa straight in the eye

"I'll have to kill her there's no other way."

There faces resembled shock wondering why I had given up finding another way like I'd done so many other times

I guess times chance people start looking the direction you're pointed to

"Rose?" lissa asked again

I looked at her direction

"You know I'm with you through everything right and you promised we would." She said

I just smiled soon everybody choired in

"Were with you too!" they yelled I just smiled I finally felt part of a family one that wouldn't abandon me or that I would

"Thanks guys." I sniffled up tears

They all smiled except something was up

"What about Eliza?" I asked

We all turned to her, what a world where I can people become embarrassed

"Well for one thing she can't stay here." Abe said

Nahhh really!

"Well what should we do?" Dimitri said

"How bout-"Adrian started

"NO!" I gasped "No! No! Adrian she's not coming with us it's too dangerous I already have you guys to worry about." I yelled

"Rose don't worry we got the best badass guardians with us with you, belikov, Eddie, and my fire we'll kick anybody's ass around till they die." Christian yelled, I really wish he's right because I'm not

"Roza he's right I think were perfectly safe enough to add one more and besides I think she's better off with us them at the grasp of the strigoi." Dimitri said

I sighed in defeat "fine" I whispered

Then the clatter of yay's rang my ear as if I could think for a reason to be happy on going on a hunting mission

Dimitri on the other hand stayed sitting and looking at me with heart warming eyes

"Roza you alright?" he asked

"Fine but I'm worried with victor helping Rosie there's no idea what we can expect." I answered

"Just makes there defeat all the sweeter." Adrian yelled

Yea if its there's, god I have got to stop thinking all depressed its going to get me no were

I decided to walk outside for a breath before I broke my anger out on them for thinking hunting my sister was fun

I went out into the back and noticed I hadn't come alone

"Roza are you alright."

I sighed in desperation "no dimitri I'm perfectly ok with having to hunt down a sister I've never met ad the only reason I came out here was to make up a plan! God you can be so stupid sometimes!" I yelled

He looked shocked but I know he was trying to help me I wasn't helping

"Rose listen to me I know this is difficult but you don't have to take it out on me I'm trying to help you." He said trying to get a hold on me

"you know what dimitri get the fuck out of my business you have no right to comfort me not after all of the things you've done you'll just make the pan grow." I yelled

That's when his grip loosened on my wrists and I finally thought I brought in a bit too far

But he just let his weight fall on me I was trapped but I heard him whisper

"I know I've made mistakes but trust me I'll be here to love and protect you, please come back to me." He whispered in the accent I loved so much

I finally let my body sag on his chest as my heart was consumed by his love and the desperation faded

"I'm…..sorry." I whispered

He just soothed me with his Russian words that made me want to grow wings but all of those happy moments faded when I saw a body move through the bushes

I knew it was a perfect to scream

"They found us!" I yelled

Dimitri quickly got out of soothing mode and into battle mode with his body protecting me

"Roza run inside and get everybody out of danger." He whispered

The deadly figures became clearer

And they looked more threatening

They were given there name and they truly deserved it

"No way I'm leaving you comrade we'll go through this together." I said

He just muttered something and nodded

They finally lunged for us but before we fought I heard a scream from inside

They really have taken this way to far

They had no right to

Those bloody guardians had no right to

"Rosemarie Hathaway your under arrest from escaping for murder and Mr. Belikov your under arrest for accomplice." A guardian said

As they began to try cuff us

We knew we would fall out here so we rushed inside and saw at least 7 guardians trying to get the moroi out

Eddie was beating up some while lissa and Adrian tried compulsion for some of them to try to leave some did but not enough we got into battle mode and fought

Me, Dimitri and Eddie surrounded lissa Christian Adrian Eliza and Abe but they were getting through weakening us finally Eddie gave way getting himself thrown to the wall and with that they broke our left wall

Taking along Adrian great suddenly some got through Dimitri and they grabbed Christian and almost lissa if I hadn't knocked him out

He let lissa go but Christian was taken beyond the guardians we had to run

"Dimitri get Eliza and Abe! I'll meet you outside.' I said he nodded and quickly started to make a path for outside

We headed upstairs and got to Eliza's room

I looked around to see those who had escaped the guardian's wrath

Me

Dimitri

Lissa

Ade and Eliza

Not much but its better then nothing bad thing we lost our fire user one spirit user and a fighter great were toast

"We gotta get out of here they'll wouldn't stop ti-" I stopped because I could hear the loud banging on the door the door was starting to crack this wasn't good

I looked out to the widow and it looked like Dimitri got the same idea

"Anyone a good jumper?" I asked

Before we all flung ourselves out the window I was the last one out and just in time the guardians made it to the room right before I left actually luck was with them because I brought one down with me but he was unconscious

After that we ran fast

We finally stopped when the moroi legs gave off

We had ran for about 3 miles which wasn't enough they get us

"Rose we have to stop they can't last any longer we got to hide in one of the stores." Dimitri gasped

He was right but I couldn't get that all I knew I had to do was run far away but maybe hiding close by was good enough

We headed into a diner and went straight for the bathrooms before we went to hide I gave Dimitri a quick peck on the lips and told him to be carful with my dad

He nodded and joined Abe

I looked at lissa who was helping Eliza walk since she was completely paralyzed with all the running in a matter of seconds she'd pass out

" lissa come on' I said helping her into the bathroom I did catch bit of sadness in her eyes because we had to leave Christian behind I felt bad because I had to leave Adrian

I wonder how long we'll live

Adrian POV

"Tell us where they went!" one of the guardians yelled

He had a bash on his cheek which was probably from rose

"I know nothing but all I know is that they'll never surrender." I said with confidence

"We'll see no matter how skilled they are there nothing compared to us they've lost there too weak." He said before walking off

"Firkin ***" I muttered but I don't think he heard me, good because pissed guardians aren't the best in someone's diet a pissed of guardian rose or belikov now that was necessary

Were that firkin stupid had they just met rose and belikov they were the most suborn people I'd ever met and will meet there completely the best why wouldn't the guardians admit it

They'll never lose there skills no matter how much the guardians think they have

They'll never match then I wonder if that's why there so good together

Wait was I actually considering letting rose go!

Maybe so

No!

Belikov gave her up meaning she's mine

But what if they've changed there minds

What if rose doesn't love me?

I already knew she didn't she didn't have the Glowing pink she had with belikov

But it doesn't mean she doesn't try to feel something

She's been forcing some pink in her aura but it's forced it's not by love which is what I need

But it's what belikov has

The next thing that snapped me out of rose was the widows on the building crashing and a figure appearing taking down the guardians

She walked up to Christian and me

She untied him first and he ran but she looked at me before having to make a break for it fading in the smoke in which she came from

The smoke cleared but only reveling beaten up guardians and one missing person Christian

But soon someone walked In with a moroi

"Look who was the distraction, tie him up with the others they got Ozera." A guardian spoke

They?

They!

Rose came back but had to let Abe go to get Christian

I'm guessing he could help more

Abe was placed next to me and whispered

"She says she's sorry and that it's over." He said before being gagged

Well I guess it's the end of

Rose and Adrian

And now rose has to go on a hunt without me

Guardians really are a piece of monkey **

I need a drink and a lover

Rose POV

Our rescue mission could have gone better but a decision always comes with a sacrifice.

The group was now

Me

Dimitri

Lissa

Eliza

And Christian

Just great our lives are so over

"So rose now that you got me what's our plan?" Christian said snapping me out of my day dreaming

"Well for one the guardians are gonna search even harder knowing that rose really has the dragomir princess with her." Eliza said

So true

"So what are you suggesting?" I asked

"We hide again before getting the real mission started." Lissa said

Everyone nodded

"Ok now that's decided were are we gonna hide to give the least chance the guardians finding us?" I asked

Everyone stayed quiet probably thinking

Dimitri broke the silence

"How about my house?" he said

My eyes literally popped out

"I like that" lissa said

"Last place." Christian said

"Yay road trip." Eliza said

You got no idea

"Wait dimitri isn't grandma a witch seeing the future do you think she can help us track Rosie down?" I asked

He smiled "she could" he paused "even if she didn't have a dream already she'll probably heard the legends"

Great that's our next stop

"Pack your bags guys Baia, Russia we go." I said

There eyes widened but I could see some sadness in Dimitri

Christian and lissa left quickly to plan tickets Eliza just stayed out of the way

I went to go sit in one of the tables the café had

Planning outside the bathroom wasn't the best thing to do

Because of eavesdropping but its better then going outside were exposed to guardians and strigoi

As I sat down and Dimitri followed

"Ready roza?" he asked

Because only he knew the damage we had to repair this included the tears

How will they understand everything did they even know Dimitri came back

Uhh more tears here they come

**Well my first drama chapter in a while how did I do**

**I'm working on the next chapters hoping to get a head start **

**But no promises**

**I really hope more reviews come in because with all the new stories I'm publishing I'm hoping for some more**

**Hope you can send the love**

**~Mari **


	28. tragic loss: authors note

**Authors note: **

**This is an emergency I need someone who works really well with flash drives to help me!**

**Mine just broke**

**In addition, guess what it had**

**All my schoolwork**

**All my favorite things that live for**

**And **

**Most importantly, my stories and the updates I was supposed to post today!**

**This is bad bad **

**I am at the library hoping to post, now I can't, and there no way to get home and get hopefully the extra flash drive, which I hope, has been updated with my latest stories**

**But I'm leaning towards no so**

**This could take a while**

**I had everything set for today and you have no idea how much pain I'm in that I can't update**

**It sucks but as soon as I can fix this I will right back to updating and find a way to make this up to all of you**

**~Mari**


	29. Chapter 28: Nighttime for life

**Well it's finally off to Siberia I wonder who's gonna hit on rose and who's gonna die of shock**

**Anyway all I gotta say is**

**Enjoy and I apologize for the slow move but I think this will speed things off**

**Don't kill me**

**And plus cursed emotions is going to ask for more viewers since only unbreakable passion seems to get all the attention **

**Without further adu**

**I ask for reviews and hope you enjoy**

**Remember I'm posting the car ride extended chapter on Halloween!**

Chapter 28: Nighttime for life

To think a plane ride can't get any boring when you have your best friend, her boyfriend, her half sister and your boyfriend joining you

What a world I live in but the only thing I wish more is that this wouldn't have to be a hunting mission when one soul will leave this world

I even have to worry about the moroi I have with me the whole time

"Rose you've bee quiet whatsup?" lissa asked

"Nothing Liss just thinking." I answered

"The kind that makes you ignore us?" Christian smiled "who are you?" he continued

"Leave her alone Chris." Lissa said

"Are your headache's coming back roza?" Dimitri asked

I shook my head it wasn't totally a lie but he believed me

Eliza looked confused which is weird because I'd think she'd catch up by now.

"How long till the place lands?" Christian asked

"About 20 minutes." Dimitri answered

UHH! I hate waiting so why not see what its like through calm lissa

I know its pointless going into her head if I'm right next to her but it would give me a chance to talk to Dimitri in private, so I go for it

The minute I do I feel my body slump on the seat like I'm sleeping so no one seems to notice anything strange

"Comrade?" I called out, looking at Dimitri

He turned towards lissa's direction and smiled

"Roza? Do you really want to talk to me alone even if it invades your best friend?" He asked

"Nope, payback for the late nights." I said and gave him my best an eating smile and it charmed him quickly

The rest of the plane ride we just talked about his family and my last trip there not that I wanted to relive those days but I felt like I was just with a different person

"Rose you should get out of Lissa's head we'll be landing soon and I don't want to be carrying you out." He said

I did my best to mentally pout but I think it didn't work since he didn't fall this time

"Rose if you don't wake up I promise you, you will regret it." He said

"Plain threats aren't we." I laughed

In the background I could hear someone frantically talking

"DIMITRI! I can't wake rose up!" lissa yelled

"Maybe she wants a wake up kiss like from sleeping beauty? Thought I don't see her as rose" Christian said smirking at Dimitri

No one says that to him!

"All right I'm coming out don't warn Christian!" I yelled

I could see Dimitri laughing and all the others looking confused but they all stopped when I gave the deadly glare at Christian

This probably should have made him either run of shit his pants

"I heard that" I growled

If we weren't on the plane I would kill him

On second thought?

"Kill him later rose we gotta go!" lissa said

I looked around to see no one

We probably landed and I couldn't tell

So much for my ninja skills

Oh the joy of having hate in your body

"Fine" I muttered but they knew the fight was far from over which is why Christian stayed away

We left the plane and I huddled close to Dimitri just to warn him I'll fall any second.

But all he did was mutter Russian words to me

How was that supposed to help?

But it felt like heaven

We arrived in Novosibirsk and from there we would take a train to Omak and a car ride to Baia, easy right it's kinda like the last trip I had with Sydney

The trip would take a day and half since we had to stop by a hotel to not be open prey at night

I should know

The Plane ride was repeated with everyone falling asleep and leaving me and Dimitri alone

This could go well

"So comrade excited." I asked

But that was a stupid question of me

"Roza how can't I it's my family." He said

"Why would Dimitri belikov be scared of visiting his own family." I asked and again it was a stupid question.

Maybe I need some sleep to make my brain respond to the present

"Roza you went to baia already and no matter how much I wish your first time wasn't as painful people refer to me as dead.' He said

"Join the club." I muttered

"Rose I just don't know what they'll think." He said

"They'll think what they want to and so will you problem solved." I criticized

He just smiled and kept me close for the rest of the train ride

I felt whole

During the car ride now that everyone slept were doing there own thing

Lissa and Christian were in the back cuddled in each others arms

While Eliza just sat there quietly looking out the window

"Hey Eliza?" I asked

She turned around and took a while to respond me "yes rose?" she finally said

"I was wondering how your sister bonding is going with lissa?"

She gain looked at me without saying anything

"Fine just fine." Was all she said before ignoring me again

**8 Hours later**

After the most exhausting car ride in my life even if I was sitting the whole time it takes a lot out of you

I finally got out of the car and quickly faced something nerve wracking

Dimitri was right

"So this is your house belikov?' Christian asked

"It's nice and pleasant." Lissa jumped in

Dimitri just smiled at each comment

"Comrade wait?" I whispered

He turned around and gave me a confused look

"What are we gonna tell them?" I asked

Everybody looked confused but didn't say anything

"Never mind guys." I called out "Dimitri can I talk to you/' I asked

He nodded and we both exited the car while everyone stayed inside

"What are we gonna tell them? About you know …" I didn't want to say the rest

His face softened

"They'll think what they want to and so will you problem solved." He said repeating my same words

"That's cheating comrade." I pouted he smiled

"Why don't you go first?' he asked

"That's probably a good idea if I don't have to face your grandma." I said

"Why's that?" he asked

"Made me carry bricks." I said

He laughed "that sounds a lot like her."

I smiled I love seeing some light in his eyes it's been coming back since we've started accepting our relationship

"You guys done yet?" Christian called out

"Yea firefly but I'll go first to ease your entry." I called out

I heard them say ok so I began to walk to the porch I looked back one time dimitri was already back in the car

I could see his face through the window and he mouthed good luck and something

I love you

Yup that was it

I walked up to the door and knocked

"Allo?" someone called from inside

"Umm its rose." Was all I can say?

The door suddenly flung open reveling Olena, Dimitri's mother

"Oh my rose your back! We've missed you so much" she gasped hugging me

I can't believe I was still loved even though I left without a goodbye

Dimitri was sure raised well

"I've missed you guys too and I kinda need your help." I said

"Well you know our entire family is behind you dimka would have done it." She smiled

"Well then I'm guessing you'll love this." I said "but don't freak out ok?"

She nodded so I yelled

"I hope you guys can walk cuz you can come out.' I called out

Slowly lissa and Christian walked out from the car hand in hand followed by Eliza looking down, what was seriously wrong with her looking me in the eye

"Olena this is my best friend lissa dragomir her boyfriend Christian ozera and our friend Eliza Ramona." I said

She looked surprised but something struck me odd "is there more?' she asked

I nodded and Dimitri came out

"Mama" he said

Olena quickly seeing her son ran to hug him

I'm surprised she didn't run into the house

Belikov's can really surprise you

"Dimka I told you to visit but not this soon." She said

She knew he came back oh I'm soo going to straggle him

"Mama like rose said we need your help." He said breaking out of there embrace

"Of coarse if it's a place you need to stay I'm all open for business." She said smiling

"Thank you." I said

"My pleasure rose." She said and then walked closer to me and hugged me she also whispered something in my ear

"Your part of the family and you will always be thank you for everything." She said pulling back

"I should say the same." I smiled and we all walked into the house

The house looked the same which made me feel at home

"So were is everybody?" Dimitri asked

"Well Karolina and Sonya are working, the kids are at the babysitters, yeva went to the market and viktoria will be coming later today from school so all of you have some time to relax." She said

We all nodded

And went to our rooms

Lissa and Christian would get a guest room

While Eliza would bunk with viktoria

And me and Dimitri would stay in his room

I fell onto the bed quickly hoping dimitri would join me but he was talking to him mom so I feel asleep hoping when I woke up I'd see a Russian god next to e

Boy was I in for a surprise

I was in one of Adrian's dream

"Adrian?" I called out

"Here little damphir." He came out from a tree "miss me?" he asked

"You have no idea." I said hugging him

'you have no idea the drama there putting us though." He said after we broke apart

"What do you mean?" I asked

"They got me, Eddie and Abe under complete watch hoping we'd spill something about were you are they were surprised when they lost your scent." He said

"I'd thought they may be so I'm guessing you want to know were we are?" I asked

"Nope we have to keep it a complete secret no matter how much I want to rush over there." He said sadly I kissed his cheek

"We'll see each other soon I promise." I whispered

"I hope so too." He said

"Adrian?" I asked

"Hmm?" he answered

"I'm sorry" I said but that was all I could say before someone was shaking me

It was yeva how does this feel so familiar if I have to carry bricks again Dimitri's helping me

"What do you want?" I groaned

"I wanted to talk to you about dimka." She said

"Glad you're not trying to be an English dummy." I said sitting up

"Well it's a way to find the smart ones." She said rolling her eyes

Grr I hate her sometimes

"Ok so what do you want to know about Dimitri?" I asked

"I fist want to say thank you.' She said

"For what?' I asked

"For bringing him back to you and to all of us you have no idea how grateful I am to have him back." She said

"Have you talked to him yet?" I asked

She shook her head "haven't gotten the chance but anytime I see him talking to Olena he always says your name."

I smiled at that

'So I'm not carrying any bricks?" I asked

"of course not but if you want to see oksana and mark I'd be happy to take you along with the princess you two share the same light except your is a bit different." She said with a weird glint in her eye

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Not even I know everything my dear now come on the food is ready." She said

I walked out of the room but quickly looked at the mirror if I was presentable which seemed to have irritated yeva

We walked into the hallway but not before seeing the one belikov which I feared to face viktoria

"Rose?" she said

"Hi." I answered

"You came back.' She said in somewhat disgust which received a scolded from granny

"Vikki enough now go into the living room and greet your brother." She said

Her eyes widened by that

"What do you mean I thought he was" she stopped as Dimitri came down the hallway probably looking me

"There you are roza I was worry my grandmother took you." He said

"Hush up dimka." Yeva scolded again

We both laughed but viktoria just stood there frozen so I ran to wrap my self on Dimitri's embrace which I think made some one a bit jealous

But I didn't get to see since both me and Dimitri went into the living room to greet the rest of Dimitri's family

The night started with screams and tears of joy

But by the end of the night everybody knew exactly what we were going through even viktoria who decided to show her face in front of me

I still hadn't told anyone about my last night here and my issues with viktoria I think Dimitri sensed that

After Karolina and Sonya took the kids to sleep and lissa and Eliza joined them and Dimitri stayed in the living room to talk a bit more with olena and yeva Christian decided to go sleep which just left me and viktoria

So I walked to the porch to get some air

This is exactly what I needed not a time bomb ticking at every second of my life

"Rose?" someone called from inside

I turned around to see viktoria had followed me

"If the only reason you came to talk to me was because your afraid I'd rat you out to your family then don't worry I wouldn't." I said

"That's not what I'm here for." She said

"Then what?" I asked

"I shouldn't have blamed you on everything it was mostly that mazur's guy and I understand how you were feeling at the time." She said

My mouth just hung open

"So yea sorry I went all on you and I know you're sorry too." She said again

I closed my mouth and hoped I didn't hit anything but instead I went

Boom!

"How in the world think that was the reason I broke you up open your eyes he was using you.' I yelled

"Rose stop you don't have to lie I understand that you were sad about losing dimka that you couldn't stand to see another belikov happy." She said trying to hug me "I get that."

"How can you fuckin think that? I would never do that! Never would I do that to Dimitri's family." I growled

"rose-"she tried to say

"Enough viktoria I don't want to defend what I did right you can get that or you can hate me for what you think I did wrong I don't care I have bigger things to worry about." I yelled

Which then triggered my strigoi senses no not this close

I looked around to see who it was but I saw nothing

But my warning senses came clearly

What was going on?

"Rose are you alright?" she asked

"Get dimitri. NOW!" I yelled guarding the door

Dimitri quickly came out

"Rose what's wrong?" Dimitri said with a worried expression on his face

"My strigoi senses came up but I don't see any around." I said

He looked shocked

"I'll go out to find out." He said

"Yea hell no we can't leave them and you know there could be an army ready to take us." I said

He nodded

We went back inside

To find a very worried yeva coming our way

"Both of you need to read this." She said, shivering and handing us a sheet of paper

"Were did you get this?" I asked

"Some kind of strgoi entered my dreams and left me this saying to give it to who has death written." She said

Well that was nice to single me out

"That must have been my nausea and it must have been Isa." I said

Dimitri got it but yeva still looked fuzzy

"I don't need to know but please take it." She said sounding desperate

I think Dimitri was surprised by how shocked yeva was maybe she wasn't all scary as she was thought to be

We walked into the living room and while Dimitri set yeva on the couch

I opened the note

Another to the list

I'm really starting to hate paper

**Dearest sister,**

**Finally we can talk without having to send my messengers to bring you here because you'll come by your own will I'm sure of it**

**Its time for us to meet and finally do a deed that had to wait 18 years **

**So now I will do what many want be to do**

**Kill the one with the same blood which in our special occasion is you**

**You must die so can finally live without having to worry about my sister**

**Your live will fade and with that those without a soul will rise to power leaving your friends and lover to there mercy**

**You have no idea how much joy I will have after killing you kill those you love**

**I know more about you then you will ever know about me**

**I'll be waiting for you to agree my fight because it's the only way you have a chance of living if there's any **

**You'll find a way to talk to me again**

**And it probably wouldn't be as formal**

**Meet me in Verona, Italy were both our lives started and were your will end**

**To your death**

~R**osie**

Oh the joy

"Roza who was it from?" Dimitri asked

"Our killer." I said

He looked confused

"It was from Rosie!" I yelled breaking into tears

"The one with a soul but no heart." Yeva said softly

Rosie POV

The first of many messages has been sent I have to give Isa and victor credit

Hating rose so much couldn't have gone much smother she is doing everything I've wanted her to do

Escape with her friends

Lose some

And be with the closest one's in a place were she can call home

What a fool

To think our parents thought she could live

The only things I've been taught is fight and become stronger

To kill her

I never knew who it was

Until my mentor and lover

Told me

My very own sister

Rosemarie Hathaway

As i went to learn more about her

My heart began to grow cold she was living a life that seemed impossible she had friends

Her family

And secretly her lover, her mentor

Our lives were too much alike but she never even cared to learn about me

To think I was excited to meet my family now all I want to do is be the one who makes their blood spill

Especially rose

She had no right to live that's when I learned my true purpose in life

While on my field experience me my mentor and many friends of mine were captured by strigoi

They killed my friends right in my face letting there blood spill right in front of me and letting there souls fade away from here

Then they did what was most horrible they turned my lover killing his warmth he still had it when he turned but it was different

The strigoi told me my mission and I decided I'd have no better thing to show how much the world has to suffer

This now leads me to today

Now I've never felt closer to killing her

I looked at the list she was traveling with

Interesting

Vasalisa Dragomir

Christian Ozera

Eliza Marie Ramona Dragomir

Dimitri Belikov

The last name makes my blood boil she continued to have her real lover by her side but all I have is a shell of mine

I'll kill him too right in front of her

Now everything was planned

Verona Italy is were our parents met and ruined both our lives with connecting different people we weren't ever supposed to meet

I'd kill her there and give the power to those who deserve it

My blood boiled

With anticipation

Nothing could kill her better now

"Rosie? Are you ready to go?" my lover called

"Yes lets I want to see something first." I answered

"As long as I get a drink." He said

"Always" I said

As we embraced

Rose POV

Verona, Italy is were my parents met and were I was supposed to die

I do not like this anymore then my friends are

"Roza what are you thinking?" Dimitri asked after I showed him, lissa, Christian, and Eliza the letter

"What do you think we have a lead to her and we should go?" I said

"You do know it's a trap right?" Christian asked

"What hasn't been a trap for us already?" lissa said

"True" he responded

"Rose so where going?" Dimitri asked

I nodded and with that started a rampage

"Dimka you can't go this is to dangerous if its rose they want then maybe rose should go alone!" viktoria cried

"I would never leave her to go alone to face her death I'll go and face mine if I have to" he said

"Thanks comrade." I whispered

He kissed me on the cheek

"But viktoria is right." I said "it's too dangerous."

"Whatever rose like Dimitri said were going too." Lissa said pointing to Eliza and christen who also nodded

"well then I'm guessing we'll need more protection if were all going 2 guardians can't protect 3 moroi but who can we find someone skilled enough to trust." He said

With a worried face

That face grew when viktoria spoke

"Dimka I can go I've been training I can go!" she yelled

"No Vikki I will not let you go I can't risk your life for our problems." Dimitri said

"Screw that dimka your problems are ours too and if I can help I'm gonna." She declared

God are all Belikov's so stubborn

"dimitri as much as I hate putting more lives in danger she has a point we'll need all help we can get." I said

Victoria smiled at me guess she taught she had a hope if I told Dimitri she can go

He's not that wrapped around my finger

Completely

"Rose?" he looked at me as if I had the answer

I tried to think maybe this would be good for viktoria you never learn something until you face it for real

Or at least for me

And everything theses days involve danger why shouldn't this e any different

She'd have us around

So I guess

Uhh! why my mind betrays me

"Viktoria you may be onto something that you need to experience it in the real world before being ready but this is just to-"again she cuts me off

"No! I'm going neither of you can deny it!" She yelled

I looked at Dimitri

I quickly slipped into lissa's head to see what he personally thought but wouldn't say

"So comrade should we let her?" I asked

"I don't know roza I'm worried she'll get hurt but you were right about first hand experience's." he said smiling

I smiled too

"I guess your right so my choice?" I asked

He nodded

Oh the joy I muttered

"Sorry rose but I didn't want to deal with her." he said

You!

"So you let her get mad at me for her not going?' I asked

He nodded again

I chuckled and muttered chicken

This made him give me the 'are you serious look'

After that moment

I went out of lissa's head and told viktoria

Something that would tear my heart apart

"Vikki…" I took a deep breath "you can go."

I think her eyes along with the rest of the groups popped out

I don't think viktoria was breathing for some time

"really." She asked

"Yea sure what more danger can you find?" I said

She just smiled

And left

Saying something like I got to pack and tell some friends

Which for some reason irritated me

None of that mattered when you have a mission of life and death facing you

You shouldn't worry about what you're going to wear or your popularity

I stepped outside again hoping no manic would come and ask me for a favor

"Rose you sure?" lissa asked

"Don't know liss but she's right we'll need all the help we can get even if we don't like it." I said walking into the dark

Leaving the house behind me

No one followed

I thought I'd go crazy

But after a couple blocks I wondered if anyone was looking for me

So I turned around to walk back I quickly saw something pass me

And it looked familiar but my vision was to blurred to see who it actually was

'It was probably a ghost' I thought

So I didn't bother going after it

After I was reaching the house I saw more figures surround it

I thought it was the ghosts like the last time but I realized they were my friends

Looking worried

"Rose were the hell did you go, Dimitri's been killing us!" lissa yelled

I laughed at that; yea Dimitri was a bit overprotective

"I went for a walk I've needed that since all of the crap that's being going on I thought some quiet time would help, it didn't." I said

"Well glad it was necessary for us to get scared but viktoria also disappeared we thought you two went together or something but …." She stopped

"But what?" I asked

"Her aura told me she hated you." She said

Well no surprise

"Yea I know" I said

She looked confused and knew we would talk about it later but right now we had to find her

"Where's dimitri?" I asked

She pointed to the direction he ran off to look for us

And I sprinted towards there I caught up with him 10 minutes after running

"Roza were did you go!" he gasped

Happy to see me but mad

"I went for a walk I don't like staying in one place but now that I'm fine where's vicktoia?" I asked

"I haven't seen her"

"When did she go missing?" I asked

"20 minutes after you left."

Wait 20 minutes

What had I seen leave in the direction of the belikov house

At that same time

Some person that looked familiar and I then noticed it wasn't a ghost it was viktoria that had gotten passed me in the direction

Of the moroi….

"Hold shit dimitri I know were she is and we got to hurry!' I yelled pointing him to the secluded area of town

He frowned followed quickly

"You don't mean…" he said

"I'm sorry but I do, the blood whore commons." I said softly

And took of running

We asked around if they had seen her it was a surprise that Victoria was wildly known around these areas

I think it made both Dimitri and me sick to our stomachs

Finally someone pointed us to a club were they had private rooms for moroi to feed which I'm guessing is were the blood whores were

To get the best bite

Now who's vicktoria's secret lover now

We walked into a club called коронации клуб

Dimitri said in English it was called the crowning club

Well I wasn't going to sleep well tonight and neither was Dimitri if he was going to be yelling at viktoria

After 7 minutes of wondering the club

I was getting impatient mostly for guys trying to make a move

I swiftly kicked them in the leg and moved on

"Dimitri I don't see her." I said

"Neither do I maybe we got the wrong direction there's one next door maybe we should."

"Good idea" I said

As we were walking out I heard a faint voice that sounded like moaning and this time I wasn't going to ignore my surroundings just because they felt like ghosts

I told Dimitri to come with me towards the bar and say the

Unexplainable

Vicktoia kissing some 20 year old

Blahh!

I know age difference shouldn't matter in a relationship

But I could tell he was a moroi

And wasn't interested

Thank you players 101

We began to walk up to her but the crowd kept bumping us out of our way

I also passed the guys trying to make a move on me dancing with others

See players!

We finally made it to the bar but she already went to the private rooms

Which we both know went to get her bite

This wasn't good!

We ran but we had to knock the moroi attendant unconscious for a bit to get by

I called the ghosts to tell me specifically what room she was in

I really didn't feel going into random rooms were blood whores may be

Too nasty for any human or damphir eye to see

And I know it made both of us feel uncomfortable

The ghosts led us to the farthest room in the area

Room 17

I'm going to start hating that number now

We both counted to 5 and threw the door down

What I didn't expect was that moroi fangs still in her neck

We were too late

Because I could see she was in her daze

I thought we both wanted to barf

He pulled away when he saw us

"How did you damphirs get in here and what do you want." He cursed

"Her…she's coming with us." Dimitri growled

"To think damphirs didn't want blood I guess you two are very screw-"

I gashed him in his side of him face letting his grip on vicktoria let go

"Say anything more you'll need face surgery cuz I'll beat you till you can't even see you own body!" I yelled

When Dimitri checked vicktoria and saw she wasn't completely taken over the bliss

She looked socked, embraced and betrayed

"Rose let him go we got what we came for.' Dimitri said

"No I can't he has to pay for what he said!" I growled

And began to hit his face even more

I could him slur "let go I'm begging you."

I hit him harder when he pleaded finally there was no body over me

Dimitri was holding me while he got away

"Look what you did." I yelled I tried to pull out of him grasp

But he turned around and pressed him lips to me

Calming whatever rage was inside

I guess I'm more depressed then I thought so

If I let the darkness consume me without having noticed

When he broke it

He continued to embrace me

"Are you alright?" he asked

"I think so we should probably leave," I said

We broke apart and look towards vicktoria

Who was crying while saying?

"He loved me I never felt love." She said then she turned towards us

"Couldn't" you let me be happy I deserve it as much as you do?" She screamed

The same excuse she gave me the first time I broke up her other guy

"Not this again vicktoia." I said

Dimitri eye's pooped out of his head when I said again

And her mouth hung open

I just noticed I told on her

Opps!

"You did this before?" Dimitri asked

She stayed quiet so he tuned towards me

"When I was here she was with a moroi I broke that up before you know this and the same guy about to do it with Vikki was the same guy who got Sonya pregnant.' I said

"No!" she gasped

Dimitri lost it! "Vikki you what!" he yelled

People in the club probably heard our dispute so we got out the back door hoping no one remembered seeing us or knowing who started the fight

That moroi probably forgot who beat him

As we walked back home

I could feel vicktoria's sobs quieting

I kinda felt bad for her

But I was about to break more bad news

"Vikki with what just happened I was thinking I don't think you're ready to really experience life's danger."

"What do you mean rose?" she said

"Comrade?" I asked

He gave me a saddening look

"You can't go with us vicktoria." He said evenly

With that she ran faster home leaving me and Dimitri to walk at a slower pace

"I'm sorry." I muttered

"Don't be roza Vikki made her choice so this is her punishment.' He said

"You'll be a great father.' I whispered

I know he heard me which is why he kissed me

God while does our kissing feel better when were together in him homeland was this how I was supposed to have our visit

But I know something's were repeated

Victorian hating me

Me not understanding what I'm doing

And suffering for some kind of killing I'll have to commit

But one thing I hated doing to Dimitri was repeating how I left

"We have to leave now." I said

He was surprised by my request by he knew it was the best thing

To prevent anymore fights

And more tears which I feared

We had to get out and hunt before I lost anymore reason to cry

"Let's get everybody ready."

We walked inside the house and passed his family without even looking at them

They probably know what we found with vicktoria's marks

Yeva of course followed us

"I had a feeling this visit would torture Vikki more." She said softly

"I know I'm sorry gramma."Dimitri said

"Its fine dimka and rose good luck you'll need all the strength you can get remember were here as well as others." She said

I smiled

In the next few minutes lissa and Christian were waiting in the living room

Everyone was sleeping so no one would notice us leaving

Eliza soon joined then

Dimitri came from outside and told us the car was ready

Eliza and lissa went out first followed by Christian I could see Dimitri writing a note to his family

I just couldn't disturb him because I could see tears in his eyes

I touched his shoulder after I thought he was done

I looked to see what he wrote

My family,

Forgive us but we had to leave in a short notice

But for everyone's well being we have to keep moving I'll watch over them with all I got especially rose

Thank you for understanding and I truly love you all

We'll be back soon

I hope next time you'll see everyone the way they really are

The family I've grown to also have

I'll think of all of you till the death

~Dimka

I smiled at the letter and addend something else

& Rose

He smiled at that and with that he closed it put it one the table and got out

I took another second to hold it in memory

And I soon left

I walked up to the car with another scar starting to open

I'll always keep leaving never really belonging anywhere

But that soon would be over

I'll belong somewhere I hope after I kill those who need to die

As I got in

I felt him hand pressed against mine

Knowing he was there to support me

And catch me if I wanted to break down

I laid my head against the window

And as the car started moving

I gave one last glimpse which I thought included yeva

Looking at me

I think I had a new respect for her

I turned around before more tears feel

We drove out of Baia and headed for the airport

To Verona Italy

To find my sister, kill her, and hope I don't have to deal with death anytime soon after that

God I felt I was being hunted at every minute of my life

It felt like it was nighttime for life

Were the undead hunted at its worst?

And were I will possibly fall not in pain but in tears

**Wow chapter 28 took longer then I expected but I also think it broke my record**

**Let's see…**

**Yup it did and by a lot**

**6147**

**I think**

**Anyway sorry it took awhile but you know with my flash drive dying and all **

**And this chapter was fortunate the one that was spared**

**Thank god**

**I love you still read the second chapter of the car ride**

**And I know I deleted my one-shot**

**Death wish**

**But** **I felt it wasn't right to keep**

**If you think otherwise**

**Commet and tell me how you liked this chapter**

**And tell me if you want death wish back up**

**I'll put it up maybe if I get to 55 comments by tomorrow**

**I'll consider updating with another chapter**

**No promises but I will expect something for a long chapter**

**Any way review and tell me my long break of updating was worth it**

**Because I'm at a loss**

**Love you all**

**~Mari**


	30. Chapter 29: Long Wait Over

**Wow 29 and I still think I got it in me to continue but don't think they'll take a shorter amount of time**

**I'm not promising something I'm not sure I can keep but I'll try**

**Remember reviewing helps my mood on how to write it **

**And if your one of the reviewers which I find touching not like there all not**

**I may have to send you a special one shot I've been working on**

**But forget about that now**

**And read**

**Review in the end would be nice**

**And I really hope you guys understand my difficulties this past week**

Chapter 29: Long Wait Over

I think after leaving Dimitri's family that he taught it may have been best to stay

I would have wanted that but I never get my way I was get my killers until his luck runs out

"Comrade?" I asked

We had just left Verona international and were heading to a hotel nearby

It was about to get dark so we had to hurry

"Not now roza." He said

"Fine" I muttered a little disappointed that he'd take his sadness all out on me

I knew it hurt him leaving his family

At a short notice

After about 10 minutes of silence

It was soon ended with a phone ringing

It turned out to be Dimitri's and it was a text I didn't get to see what it was

But it seemed to have saddened him even more then what he already was

I'm a horrible person

I thought

We settled down in our hotel which was

Pretty small but it had two beds

And for everyone to feel uncomfortable

Dimitri and Christian would get a bed and lissa with Eliza in the next one

I would get the couch

I knew Dimitri said I could get a bed but it was either with firefly or the couch which was an easy choice

After a few hours of nothing but plain thinking and planning we decided to go out for a bite

To eat of course lissa, Christian and Eliza needed blood so we'd have to go through an ally to find some homeless people

Or someone who wouldn't remember us

We went to someplace called

Fresa's heaven

I think it meant strawberry heaven

I was never good with Spanish

**(I thought it would be funny I'm actually good at Spanish)**

We went in and got the farthest table still not saying anything I could see the tension was tense

Everyone was getting it but it seemed Eliza was the one distant from it

I kept thinking into going lissa's head to escape some it

But why would that be fair and besides some kind of sick feeling in my head made me stop

It wasn't like when the ghosts attacked me

It probably was for all the tension I'm going through

I may be facing something unreal but I was still very damphir like

Meaning I was able to get hurt

The waitress asked if we wanted anything

We shook our heads and always said later

We still hadn't said a word

Till I decided enough is enough

Into lissa's head I go

"I wouldn't do that my dear" some female voice spoke

I looked around to see who had said that but no one was looking this way

Only a confused lissa, Dimitri and Christian

Eliza as always avoiding eye contact

"Roza what's wrong?" Dimitri asked

"nothing." I said "be right back." I said and quickly left the table

I went outside

It was dark outside

And I tried making contact with my intruder

"You the fuck are you and what do you want?" I thought

It was silent

I took a deep breath and was beginning to walk inside when the nausea over rolled

Great I thought I Imagined something then all of a sudden another real feeling comes

This time before they attacked I ran inside

Everybody in the café looked at me as I ran back to our table

I was out of breath when I got there

"Rose wha-"lissa said

"Strigoi" I gasped

In the next ten seconds we tried using compulsion on the owners to say they were closed and to kick everyone out

While we sneak out the back

It was obvious yes but it could work plus the moroi could get a drink while we run

We were close to a mile away from the café when we were ambushed

Bamm!

Was the first noise

Meaning they weren't nice and they weren't leaving

Who thought moroi could stand being with stigoi for a long time

Victor was always the exceptions in crazy stuff

But I never thought he'd go this far

To kill lissa and me

"Rosemarie so long since I had you so weak." He said

"Can it victor the only people that's going to look fragile is you when I kill you." I growled

"We all think were strong I'm surprised you can keep up your act can this break it?" he said currying a smile

I didn't know he was talking to lissa

When Isa showed up

Die ****!

"Isa" I breathed

"Hello miss oh wait I don't have to do that anymore." She said showing her features

That I could feel started to make lissa scared

"Lissa calm down" I said

Holding her

"She let herself…..NO!" she started

Oh liss

"Now that were all introduced I think its time to start the fun." Victor said

Which gave me the cues surround the moroi surrounded the moroi

"Not now victor!" someone new called after I killed about 5 strigoi

"Who now!" I gasped

I heard everyone stop

My friend's eyes popped out

And the strigoi stopped moving a clear path to me

I'm still confused

"My dear don't look to surprise." She said

"Who the hell are you?' I yelled out into the open

"Your own blood" she said

huuh?

"No!" I gasped as I saw her figure

"Long wait over my sister."

She was everything a twin is supposed to be

Same hair

Same eyes

Same lips

Same facial looks

Same body

One problem

She's a cold blooded killer

Sisters aren't this

Not this time!

I wouldn't hesitate

I got in my battle position

Ready to fight

"Don't strain yourself rose." She said

"Why not" I growled

'first you wouldn't stand a chance and we wouldn't fight here." She said

Walking towards me

This wasn't supposed to happen 

I gulped as I thought she'd kill me but instead I saw red eyes piercing my vision screaming

She went after Isa instead

"You've done your deed my dear now this is your final task." Victor said

I could hear isa chocking

And when I looked into her eyes

I saw the red fading

Slowly by slowly but wasn't replaced by her usual eyes

But instead they were left pitch-black

With no pupil or color in sight

It scared the hell out of me

I see whose Isa's killer and who was doing it in the most painful way possible even to a strigoi

I half expected lissa or dimitri

But not Rosie

Turning on someone who helped her get so close to me

Isa gave me one more look with the little light I think she managed

It

It said goodbye

Rosie pulled away from isa's now dead body

I examined closely to see what exactly she did but I noticed

No bite marks

Rosie was a damphir

What did she do?

"Surprised hmm" she spoke "don't worry you'll suffer the same fate."

She said

Gulp

'I've saved you too many times to let you go this will be the last." She spoke again

she let me go this is the first time I've seen her. wait

I looked at diametric

He responded with the dreaded answer

"She saved us the time victor had us." He said

I can't believe you didn't tell me." I gasped

Rosie just laughed

"Trust me it wasn't out of the kindness out of my heart." She said

"What do you mean?" Dimitri hissed 'you said keep her safe and from what?"

'What's your game Rosie?" I asked

"Shame how people don't tell you the important stuff." She said

And began to walk away

"Wait!' I called out "tell me!"

She stopped and swiftly turned to my direction

"Yes?"

"Tell me"

"Its all according to what will happen your death has already been decided I'm just here to complete it don't worry fate is on your side your destiny is on mine."

"So that's it then we have to…" I trailed

"We have to fight one another and see do the undead come back to there power or does your precious little world stay safe."

"No I wouldn't you're my sister and I..."

"Enough Rosemarie." Victor called

'She is you but nothing like you."

'Fuck off with your poetry victor!" I yelled

Rosie looked in my direction

And then to my friends

She shook her head for no reason

"When you're brave enough I'll let you know were no find me." She said

"Wait!" I called out

But the next second she was gone

Her, victor, the stigoi army

The only thing left of them was Isa cold dead body

I walked up to her

And sank near her

"I'm sorry you should I have never gotten involved." I cried

I touched her hair

Then her face that felt so cold

I felt Dimitri's hand on my shoulder

But right now I'm in too much shock to understand who I loved and who I hated

Because I can't decide

Not when I'm only one person

What a war

Except I'm always the casualtie

Or in my case victim to suffer

I looked up to the sky as if the answer to my problems was there

I can't I fell

Rosie was right it's just a mask

I'm not a fighter

I'm a suffer

**I wonder how much drama I put into this because I think I did a good job**

**What do you think?**

**Ok with 2 of the best chapters I've written and have seem only two reviews the next chapter **

**Will wait will I make it up to 56**

**5 reviews can you do it**

**Because I don't cry to cry**

**Trust me this hurts a lot**

**And for people I have on my favorites update!**

**I really need a life**

**Warning**

**Never go to a library**


	31. Chapter 30: You'll Live

**I'm depressed I haven't gotten reviews from my last chapter**

**Well guess what**

**I DON'T CARE ANYMORE**

**I'm losing my mind by wondering about a person's specific words**

**So I'm going to post this and hope after all my stories are up I expect to see some reviews**

**Because I want to say I actually am good at something**

**Anyway enjoy**

**Last chapter you met Rosie Hathaway rose's twin sister bent on killing her for the strgoi race to become dominant**

**But will a rose tortured too much stand it and what is up the sleeves of our villain and hero**

**Read rose's battle first**

Chapter 30: You'll Live

To think the universe had a way to ruin your dreams and turn them into your nightmares

And worst ones at that

As we began my heart breaking walk back to the hotel

I started to face dizzy and weaker

Was this what it felt like to be betrayed by family

Well I got that piece broken too

As we got closer something felt weird I don't remember the last 10 minutes of the walk

I saw my friends comforting me and wiping my tears the next standing up

And walking telling them it was getting late and we needed to protect the moroi

I wondered why they were surprised that I was still worried for others when I'm raging war

'_Kill her she's evil!'_

'_But she's my sister I can't be that cruel maybe there's a way!'_

'_No there's none!'_

'_But!'_

'_Victor was right your weak yes she has your blood but she's nothing like you you've heard her say it get it into your little head'_

'_You and her are never going to be a family no matter what you do_

_Fighting, talking, praying'_

_Nothing will! Just kill her!_

I can't was all I said before I fell onto the cement murmuring Rosie's name

And letting her figure appear before me

'_Kill her!' It raged _

'_She's family'_ I murmured _'and the death of me'_

Some warm hand ended my battle for a while but the minute he let go it began all over again

And this time was no different she was winning

Lissa's POV

I can't believe all the crap rose's going through

And I think my worries are bad

Rose is the strongest person I've ever met

No offence to Eddie or Adrian or Dimitri

But rose has something none of them have

She has courage to protect us even when her own fears rival her survival

I never thought I'd see the day were I curse

Or when I'd see rose collapse crying

Dimitri was the first one to catch her but as soon as he set her down on the bed when we got to the hotel

She started trashing and screaming again

Only one thing came clear from her fears

Rosie

And death

Once it was only death scaring her wondering how she'd cope with letting me, Dimitri and all her friends and family go

But she'd known I'd never let her go even before she met all these wonderful people

It's why I brought her back

But I didn't think bringing her back would cause her so much pain

Not only to her soul but to her own life lines

I could see how it tortured Dimitri when he was right beside her

And I know he saw the same thing in me

_And I'm not sure you'll live_

It's when I broke down in tears

Crying for the best friend that deserved so much but only got the cruelest

I could feel Christian and Eliza trying to help me onto the other bed

I didn't want to feel safe and comfortable not when my best friend is suffering at her worst

It wasen't fair for her I knew she'd hate me if I was face in her most difficult time

She'd want me in danger right along with her

Right?

"Lissa calm down rose strong maybe she's just resting waiting to get it over with." Christian said

"No look at her!" I yelled

Both me and Dimitri knew her in the way people couldn't we knew it was a war right now

How could everyone be so calm on losing her?

Not when she has a killer of her own blood hunting her down

I ran and wrapped my arms around her shriving body and Dimitri kept holding her hand I tried to heal her

"Princess don't" Dimitri said

"Do you even care about her?" I yelled

I think he looked shocked my outburst

I think Eliza and Christian had the same face

"Hun are you alright?" Christian asked

"Maybe its stress." Eliza butted in

I was quickly getting irritated by them

But I don't know why

What was wrong with me?

"Get away all of you or I'll ….." I started yelled

I was half slumped on the bed

And the anger became stronger every minute

Dimitri's face soon showed an understanding expression

Fuck it! I lunged for rose thinking I'd chock the waking up out of her

She had no choice but to listen to me

Dimitri quickly put his body over rose shielding her from me

I yelled and tried to push him off

Hitting his back over and over again

I think he was actually in pain

Good!

"Lissa stop think of rose." Christian yelled trying to get me to calm down

"I am doing this for rose!" I yelled "she only needs me!"

"No liss she needs everyone not even you can completely help her." He said "please my love think." He whispered

With that I stopped hitting Dimitri he relaxed and I let Christian pull me off

Eliza gave out a long breath which I feel she was holding in for a time

I fell on the floor but Christian still had his arms wrapped around me

"Its spirit's darkness." Dimitri sighed

"What do you mean?" I asked

"For some reason rose can't absorb your darkness so you're getting the effects Rose gets." He said

"Rose is like this, was how could anyone stop her then!" Christian called out

He was such a snob sometimes, but this subject made Dimitri uncomfortable

He was about to open his mouth when Christian opened his

"You know what I don't want to know" he said smiling

Dimitri just shook his head and returned to watching rose

I decided sit next to Dimitri and try to help him through it too

Since he was the only one who felt almost what I did

"She'll be alright right lissa?" Dimitri asked

I never thought I'd see him so vulnerable just hoping for his love to wake up

"I know she will she's strong and with us by her side stronger." I said giving his a cheerful smile

He took it and turned around to face roza he went to her ear and whispered something

I tried my best to listen even though it wasen't right

"Hang in there my love I'll join you soon." He said

Aww how sweet I know he's the right one for rose but then I noticed he was starting to shiver

"Dimitri are you alright." I asked

"Fi…n...e." he said

"None of you will be fine." Some new voice said

Christian and Eliza were stunned when we saw who it was

It was mason, Ande, Tatiana and two other people a woman and a man

Mason had been the one who spoken

"Oh my god what's going on?" Eliza said holding on to Christian

"Quiet." Ande said

That next second Elisa and Christian fell quiet and were pushed far away from us

"What did you do to them?" I yelled it wasen't like them to follow orders or to have some weird look on there face

"What we'll do to you if you don't listen." Ande hissed

"Ande why I thought you loved me…"

"Lissa now's not the time there not the same people when they were alive now they have different purposes." Dimitri said

Why is it always down to me and him?

"Now I suggest you move from rose's side or we will personally." Tatiana said

I moved away Dimitri stayed put so I grabbed his hand and made him join me 2 feet away from rose

They walked forward and touched her arm her forehead her chest

Neck, leg, and hand

They suddenly pulled back

"She never should have witnessed what she did." Mason said

I wanted to talk but I couldn't

"What should we do until she wakes up she's in to much of an open area." The woman said

"Don't worry Anne we'll stay and watch her." The man said hugging her and kissing her cheek

"Oh my god your shadow kissed Anne and the spirit user Vladimir!" I called out

They nodded

"We'll take out the energy out on them there already bonded to her." Ande said

"Why ande." I asked I still didn't know what he meant by taking the energy out on us

"She's my priority now." He said pointing to rose

And it was all I could hear because my head started throbbing I screamed and fell back

So this is what its like to suffer from your own darkness

I closed my eyes and hoped they would stop they never did because I could hear Dimitri's screams

They got him too

"Lissa! Oh my god wake up!" someone yelled

I don't know if it had been an hour or just minutes after the ghosts did what they did

But all I knew was my mind was swarming with anger for those who wouldn't

"argggggg!" I yelled

"Lissa?" Christian asked

"Let go let go you jackass I don't want you!" I cried

"What?" he asked

"I was playing with your emotions let go! You mean nothing to me." I yelled I could feel the anger surround me

I just wanted to hurt everything that touched me

"I'll kill her I'll turn her inn! If she doesn't wake up!" I yelled

"What did you say?" Christian asked

"Rose can't…. she as to wake up or as a royal moroi I will turn her in and let her die for disobeying me." I continued screaming I could hear Dimitri moaning

But I didn't know why

"What's wrong with them?" Eliza asked

"I don't know but those ghosts seem to have a big revenge idea on them."

"This is all her fault!" I yelled as more ghosts surrounded rose, protecting her

Dimitri POV

After Christian and Eliza managed to restrain lissa in the bathroom

Christian was thinking of going in there and getting her to stop

"Maybe she's calm now we haven't heard any pounding maybe she beat them!"

"Christian don't lissa isn't safe to be around let the darkness calm down a bit." I said

He looked anxious and angry "if we don't help her who will! You helped rose and she was a danger maybe even more! I just can't let lissa take it." He cried

"I know but its best…"I started

"How is it best she's not rose to you so you don't care!" he yelled at me

"You know that's not true but we have to look at this carefully rose and lissa have almost the same affects but-"

"Shut up! Both of you! we should worrying about how to snap lissa out of this and get those things away from rose." she said pointing where rose laid, unconscious and ghosts surrounding her

I couldn't even touch her let alone get the ghosts away from here

Rose was on her own and I hated that feeling terribly, it felt like I was betraying a part of me

"She's right." Christan sighed

And I nodded

We stayed quiet for about 2 minutes trying to think of a plan, I was at one point thinking of separating lissa and rose to create distance that the ghosts wouldn't hurt her as much

Like that would work, as I started of thinking of new and realistic ideas I could hear a growl coming from the bathroom door and it quickly turned into a hushed tone

"Christian open the door please I'm alright." I heard lissa say threw the door

Suddenly I felt a twitch in my body saying 'she's fine and we should listen to her'

But it only took me seconds to realize it was compulsion at work and that I should warn Christian

Too late

He unlocked the door and reveled lissa

She looked savage anger filled her eyes but that didn't set aside for her trebling and now she looked stronger all the signs of spirits darkness was there

She looked like a complete stranger

To think she was an elegant princess at a point

She jumped at Eliza first since she was the nearest, Eliza had no time to react because she was hit in the head hard and thrown to the ground she moaned and said nothing more.

I was next I thought because it took her 3 steps to almost reach me but as soon as she was about to throw me down she fell down

Clutching her head and screaming

"NO! I didn't get out!" she said

Christian just looked shocked these were all too familiar

The ghosts were taking its toll on her, decided to try to help

But as I walked towards her I was soon paralyzed by bright white and black spots

Soon the deadly whispers started

"You're next"

"Your loss"

"Feel your weakness."

'You love her so much well feel our hate."

"We'll keep you two apart."

"Forever"

It all went downhill from there

I started to treble and loose control

I could hear voices but none of them made sense or I didn't want to follow them

I could hear lissa crying and that made my fists clench I needed to get out of here or I'd seriously hurt someone

I'd never let that happen I'm just surprised I had that much control

But I realized it was because of rose

Roza ….

I quickly grabbed my duster and got to the nearest exit I could hear voices behind me

Telling me to stop but I couldn't my pace became faster I quickly got to the door

Before another voice stuck me

"Leave her"

Which is exactly what I did slamming the door

Leaving her inside

I walked out of the hotel faster then I could have thought

And I know I got some strange looks we had that a lot

When I finally excited the cold winds blasted my face and made me want to sink down and cry

I never thought I feel this but t I kept going but I knew tears were apparent in my eyes

This increased the looks

I passed a group of 20 year old teenagers

And they were actually the first ones to spoke to me

Guess they were that drunk

"You man what's with the baby tears?" said one of the men

"Your girlfriend cheated on you." Another said

"Worry man they'll be more."

"No worries we got plenty right here." He said pointing to 8 girls laughing there heads off

"Shut it mikey" one said

"Yea weeee all yours"

"Let's prove it to him."

"Though he is hot." Said the one closest to me

She began to walk towards me

I just felt disgusted

"So hunn your single?" she asked

"No" I said

"aww really trying win her back? Good luck she left you."

"She never will"

"What's her name probably a whores."

I growled at that rose was no whore

"Wouldn't tell us fine I'm Ashley sexiest girl alive."

I started to take some steps back and spoke trying to hide my anger

"No I do have a girlfriend and she's never cheated on me." I said

Rose was to loyal

"What've you're missing out on all this." She said pointing to her body

With that I shook my head "you have a lot to learn." I said

And walked away to another direction

But I could hear the girl screaming on what I meant

"What you saying she's better come over here and prove it."

Soon I could hear them running towards me couldn't they see I wasn't in the mood

I run not to try to hurt people but I run into people and have the urge to hurt them

I was seriously turning into rose

"Dude what you running from?" a dude said

"Ya all the good stuff over here."

I ran faster

It was easier to avoid them and get them lost I hid behind an ally

I seriously felt in one of those gang movies

I could feel and hear they were getting closer but I didn't care they still didn't know were I exactly was

"You did you find him?" one called

"Nope pretty good damn hider."

"Probably had time to learn it."

"Yea loser wouldn't get anywhere in life chasing one girl."

"Boys find that jerk calling me non sexy." That Ashley girl asked

"No Hun he got away ."

"can't believe he didn't think your sexy."

"I know never seen a better one alive."

"I know but he was hot.' She said

"You got us"

"That I do" she said before I'm sure she started making out with one of them

"asley that's mine." Another girl said

"sorry minn I like him now" she said

'you slut go for whoever you like! Just because they get tempted by your body!" she screamed

"not my fault I'm so attractive." She said

"frank tell her that's not true!" she yelled

"sorry min she's right her body is tempting your just average."

The slut laughed "see wander off min." she said

And the girl ran off screaming

"that dude missed out." She said

and walked away from the ally

I finnaly got out of there hoping it was safe but I'm surprised I had to fear them

I was stronger and knew how to fight

I could see the group was far away so I kept walking

I ended up in the closest bar

It was small but I didn't know were to go and I never end up here

"sir can I get you anything?" the waitress said, flicking herself at me

can't woman leave me alone!

"do you have any Russian volka?" I asked

"sure do" she said

she went into the cabliet "last bottle." She said

"fine" I answered

she opened it and started to pour

"so I don't see many guys without girls whats wrong with you." She asked

I didn't say anything

"I know its not my problem but maybe I can help?" she said

maybe I could tell someone "its difficult." I said

"it involes a girl doesn't it." She asked

I nodded

"whats her name." she asked

"rose" I said

"pretty name she must be beautiful." She said like she wasen't jelous

"she is." I said " I love her so much"

"then why are you here and not with her" she asked

"I can well sorta but right now she's in danger andi can't do anything but watch her get torn apart." I said

"that's hard I get that but even though its hard doesn't mean you shouldn't end up in a bar this place isn't for good guys like you."

I looked up maybe she was right

"seems you two have been through a lot to let it go." She said

"I don't want to" I answered

"then man theres the door if she's in trouble you should go protect her tell her." She said

"I can't"

"why!"

"she's in a coma"

she just shut up "oh my I'm soo sorry" she said

'no don't worry."

"how long?"

"about a day but its been years for me."

"stay by her sside she'll wake up if you do because she has her love waiting for her."

I smiled at that and the darkness started to fade

"what you'r going back" the voice called

I nodded

"so?" the waitrerss said

"I'm going back." I said

'that's right we need men like you." She smiled and went to attend a group of people

now how am I going to wakeup rose

to tell here just that

my phone started to ring I ngored it but something told me to answer

I picked it up to see it was grandmother

I answered it

"grama?" I asked

'dimka how is it going?"

"not well"

"rose?"

"well she met rosie but now she's in a coma." I said

"somewhat I knew this would happen rose wasen't ready." She said

"I know but now the ghosts are surrounding her and I can't get to her and help, there alos taking a toll on lissa and me." I said

"I know with all the bonds forged by spirit or by love its getting difficult." She ssaid

"you have no idea."

"well you could always fight back." She said as if it was the most obvious thing

"how?"

"the locket of course." She said

"the locket?" I asked

"the one you were supposed to give for rose's birthday. I saw her wearing it when she was here"

"oh and?"

"well I know it was rude but I had it cramed with pure spirit to help rose deal with the sudden leaks."

"isn't that like spirit charmed" I asked I knew to much for someone who didn't know so much about spirit

"yes sorta but this had something else something you two have just place it on her and you know show your love she'll wake up she need to knew which side that locket will help her."

"and you couldn't have told me this before I left you have no idea what I've been through."

"you weren't ready." She said and hung up the phone

oh god rose was right she can get you irriated

as I got out my wallet I reconsed the group the waitress was serving the same ine I ran into

but I don't think they remembered me guess that's what you get when your drunk

"hey belikov you alright." I jumped I turned around to find chritan

"yea how did you find me?" I asked

"I actually don't know but we should go." He said "I don't like people."

I chuckled at that "I don't like them either." I said

'lets go… wait what happened before?" he asked

"the usal falling for rose."

"ahh right who can't resit Hathaway." He said "please tell me you don't have a picture of her?"he asked

I laughed at that not because I was drunk I reached into my pocket and took in out

His eyes poped out

"she got you good.' He said

I nodded

When I payed the bill and we started to leave

That group just had to get involed

"hey don't we know you!" they called

"run." I said to chritian and we did all the way back to the hotel

I don't think they followed us

I also relized I haadn't placed the picture of rose back into my pocket

"come on belikov." Christian said

"sure Ozera,so what happened to lissa." I asked

"she feel quiet nad just kept mummering rose and my name wiered but I guess when lissa loses the spriti darkness you get it right." He said

I nodded and we both quietly went upstairs

When we entered the room

I saw eliza wispereing to eliza

"glad you came back." She said

'so am I and I have good news." I said

"how could you ave good news during the 1 and ½ you've been gone." She asked

"I got a call from my gradmother teling me how to wake rose up."

There mouths dropped open

I walked towards rose

But the ghosts didn't come at me

Weird but not that I wasn't happy

I went into rose's bag and grabbed the locket it still shined beutifuly it really reminded me about her her eyes

"what are you planning to do.' Eliza asked

"shhh!" Christian said

I placed the cold metal on her neck and kissed her forehead

And whispered "you have to come back and kiss me.' And pulled back

I closed my eyes and hoped she would wake up

"she will" lissa said waking up and came to stand by my side

"I know we love her to much"

Rose POV

The thickness of the clouds were really starting to irritate me how long were they going to keep me in here

I could feel someone coming closer to me but they didn't touch me

They just left some weight on my neck

I feared I was in danger but I relized I was being saved

Because I could hear my friends

Calling out to me

"you have to come back and kiss me.' I could hear someone say

"she will" another voice said I think it was lissa

then the first voice came back "I know we love her to much"

that was defenetly my savior because I could feel my self beging drawn back

I called out "see they would come!" I yelled

Before I was back in a room to make a decision

Which with all the beging trapped had an upside

It let me think clearer

And told me something I hated to hear

"you have to kill her." My mind said

this time I listened "I will"

and I woke up

facing my loved ones

when did an idea krept into my mind

kiss him

I did and he responed back eagerly

When we let go

"thank you roza" he said

"no thank you" I said

waking me up didn't take rosie out of my head but it helped me

touching my neckless I thought

its either her or the people I love

it finnaly lets me live then she's going to have to be my last sacrfifce to the world

"meet me at the old chapel outside of town your ready to die were it all started." Said a weird note in my head

'I will only you will die" I said to Rosie

She was close and soon she would be closer with a stake n her heart

"Alright but bring the person you love" she said

I will, now I knew I would live and she will die

**Yea no authors note because I'm short on time sorry you waited for so long**

**But school work took over**

**Plus I kind of forgot**

**Anyway keep reading and reviewing**

**And I'll keep writing**

**Because it's getting better**

**~Mari**


	32. Chapter 31: Run this Way

**Oh the joy of being an idiot and thinking I could write **

**Schools not going oh so great for me**

**Yea its not schools really hate us**

**And for some reason I have the urge of burning it down**

**Yaa!**

**No I don't really I hate it but I love it at the same time**

**God I hate my twisted mind**

**Anyway enough of my problems**

**And onto rose's yea that probably wasen't the best thing to say anyway**

**Umm **

**Enjoy and I don't own anything **

**But I do have a room dedicated to the last sacrifice count down**

**My parents really think I lost it now**

**Huh**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 31: Run this Way

"Roza?" Dimitri asked

I turned around and faced him

"Yea comrade?"

"You've been quiet what's wrong?" he asked

"Thinking" I answered

"Has Rosie contacted you?" he asked

I stayed quiet

"Rose has she gotten in!" lissa questioned

"Rose?" Christian asked

I stayed quiet as tears sprung up I had already made my choice why did this still make me sad

"Rose? Why are you crying?" lissa asked

I stopped dead in my tracks "she did ok!" I yelled

They stayed quiet

I turned away but soon as I took a step away, warm arms embraced

He whispered "we should head back to the hotel." He said

I nodded and used his shirt to wipe my tears away he just held me closer and helped me back to the hotel

I kept my face buried I didn't want to tell them

To think that coma knocked some sense into me

I was still weak, too weak to win

When we got there Dimitri quickly ordered me to lay down I did

Eliza and Christian sat on the other bed

While Dimitri and lissa sat on mine

"Rose what do you mean she got in?" lissa asked

I held back screaming the truth and told her quietly "she told me when I was waking up where to meet her to end this." I said

Her eyes showed regret and sadness

Dimitri's were different there showed compassion and love

"Rose is there something else?" Dimitri asked

I guess he knew there was more when I was holding my mouth closed tightly so I wouldn't scream

Screams didn't come out when I did open my mouth but the other thing she mentioned

"To bring the person I cared most about."

They stayed quiet for a second and I'm glad because I seriously would have killed any chance that they understood me

"Rose I know it's hard but you have to tell us." Lissa said

"For what!" I yelled "you're not going to be the one suffering

"But were your family rose no one's going to be there but us." Lissa said

"I know it's just too hard to share." I whispered

"Rose?" Dimitri whispered

"Hmmm" I asked

"How bout a little date to get your head cleared up." He said

That made me shot out of the bed "seriously." I asked

He nodded

"What!" lissa asked

We stayed quiet "what!" Christian asked too after 15 seconds so did Eliza

"What the hell were you two talking about?" she asked

"I think its wise for rose to get her head cleared from everything so I thought take her out for a bit." Dimitri said making it sound as instructional and non meaning as ever

Why I have no clue

"Ok like all of us?" lissa asked

Dimitri shook his head 'I'll take her out for a while you guys should rest." He said

"Wait but I want-"she started

"Liss-" I asked using my DUH! Tone

"Oh! Ok sure we got Christian here so any strigoi that come we'll be safe till you come back." Lissa said

Christian still looked confused but after glares from me and lissa, they finally got it

"Ok see you guys soon." I said

But again as I got out of the bed lissa pulled me outside

"You're wearing that rose1" she said looking at my somewhat muddy and torn clothes

"Yea I got nothing else." I said

"Not for me!" she said running towards her bag she pulled out a cute dress sort of thing it actually looked really cute

"why!" I asked

"Because I knew you would eventually go on a date with dimitri I got it in Baia." She said

'hate you for this." I said she smiled and left the bathroom

Then she went to scream at Dimitri to fix himself up a bit I think they were all scared

When I got out of the bathroom all there eyes popped

And Christian showed suspicion

"All this for you to calm down." He asked pointing to a somewhat well dressed Dimitri

He had his hair tied back and was wearing a clean shirt and pants just the same duster

Me and Dimitri coughed "lissa"

Christian laughed "have funs" he said and let us leave the hotel room

"You really look wonderful roza." He said

"I know I do" I said smiling at him

He chuckled and intertwitched our hands it as day time so no one would bother us

He walked me out of the hotel and onto the street that even if it was day seemed to glow in every direction

"Wow" I said I've never been officially outside here and I finally took in the true beauty of Verona, Italy the city of love

Well for me at least

We walked for a block and ended up in some park it was nice because it has a nice café next to it too

It was like a fairy tale garden, and I actually did have my prince this time

We walked up the bridge and just stood there facing the water

It was relaxing

Just seeing how it moved so calmly without any interruption was kind of how I wanted my life to be

To flow smother at least not like having to cut a path between my life

I looked to the other side of the bridge to see

It did the paths separated and one was more difficult then the other

Just my luck

"Roza?" Dimitri asked seeing I was so consumed by the river

"Hmm" I asked

"I know this must be hard but I want you to know something."

"Ok?" I said

"I love you and I'll be there fighting by your side."

I was about to tell him it's my fight and for him not to worry but its like he knew what I was thinking

"No buts roza I love you and if you're going so am I." he said

I smiled at that "ok now that that's over can we have sometime as a couple." I asked

Now he smiled I wouldn't have it any other way

"Aww enjoying your lasts hours of life?" someone called out

I froze, not this again

"Roza?"

"Rosie" I stammered

His eyes filled with worry. "Get away from my roza." He growled at the inside of me

"Tell your boyfriend he has to come with you I'll be glad to have some fun with him." She said and her presence disappeared

My regular emotions came back and took me by surprise that they turned into anger

"Rose are you alright?" dimitri asked

"fine." I muttered

"I'm sorry this wasn't the date you expected but we still have time do you want to go somewhere?" he asked

"Food?" I asked

"Of course" he said and we walked back to the main street

Where there were more guys to look at me and show jealousy to Dimitri but there were also

some girls eying dimitri then frowning when they saw me

Like they had no chance

Ha!

But my question is when it became teen's raid the street day

Everywhere we go there were more

Suddenly Dimitri tensed "what?" I asked

"You see that group of teens over there?" he asked

I saw them like 5 girls and 7 guys all in there twenties

By the game store

From my relationship with ass holes

I could tell there was a slut in the group

Goodie!

"Why do you know them?" I asked

"When you where in you coma I went out to calm myself down I ran into them and one of them tried to make a move on me and when I told her I wasn't interested she sent her gang out to beat me." He said as if it was nothing

"Wow you actually have a life comrade." I said he smiled and gave me a light punch

"Well let's go then." He said starting to walk again

"Wow brave." I said

We walked right past them but that didn't stop the looks and scowls

"So dude what's with the hot babe." One guy said

"Want to share."

"Damn she's so fine"

"Mikey what did you say she was fine!" one of the girls said, I'm guessing she's the slut

"She's way finer then you the dude was right you had a lot to learn." He said

I gave her a quick look she had terrible curves her face was alright but her legs were just stubby

Not what you call sexy

I'm sure these guys haven't been out a lot

Surly enough that slut came to face me "so you're his girl uhhh! What do you think your better." She said

"Well yea I have a better body I can attract those losers faster and well I'm not a slut." I said smiling she attacked me

I dodged of course and she was angry

"You whore!" she yelled she had just caught the attention of the whole block

"Hey look Ashley met her match." Some guy yelled

When I looked around her "gang" disappeared

"Let's go comrade." I whispered to Dimitri

We started to walk away when she yelled

"How bout a fight jack ass body isn't everything.' She said

The hell it wasn't but this wasn't my time to fight

"Rose when did Rosie want to meet you?" Dimitri asked

"Why?" I asked

He pointed to the group of strigoi coming closer I noticed it was dark now

"Because I don't think we'll have a chance to get back to the hotel." He said

"Hope you brought what you want to die with." A voice said inside me

That Ashley girl also had noticed what they were to us

"Hey you want a fight go some where else." She yelled at them

Oh if she knew the crap she was getting into gratefully the strigoi ignored her

"Victor gave us orders to bring Hathaway and belikov to Miss. Rosie for the final task." He said

"Well tell her she's going to have to wait I'm not ready to have a fair play." I said

"That is not necessary now you will come with us without starting a commotion or would you like a commotion to expose something's." They said they didn't care about the secret

I leaned closer to Dimitri

"I'd warn the guardians at some point." I said and turned my attention to the strigoi

"We'll let's get going then." I said

I think they looked amused that I was actually following orders but they thought I didn't have a stake

Precious, once I was far from public eye I staked the closest strigoi

He was shocked and fell I immediately thought there would be fight

But they just stayed quiet "we never liked Lennie that much." They said and turned around and told us to keep walking

I clutched to Dimitri, I was in no was dressed or fit for a fight that depended so much

I huddled close to Dimitri hoping for comfort it brought some but not enough to get me out of here

If only there was a dark mist that would take us away

We ended up in a far away chapel away from the city and away from lissa

How can't this get any better?

As we approached the outskirts of town a small building became more visible between all the fog

And I realized I was clutching Dimitri because I knew exactly what it was, it was what I feared

It was the chapel now would be a good time to run if I could

But as we got closer I could see more people surrounding it

I relized the were strigoi

And they were waiting for something

I couldn't tell how many there were but I knew for sure they all weren't from italy

They must have been from all over

Because there were to many

"Get them inside she's waiting."

"Right away"

"I've waited two century's for this moment."

"No more time can be wasted."

"How I missed my power."

"Let it begin!"

Let what begin? No! Not now!

'inside now you worthless damphirs."

"who knew damphirs would be so helpful."

"roza stay close to me." Dimitri spoke standing apart from all the hateful voices

as we reached the front I could see it was decorated kinda for a wedding and and the front it said

Congrats Abe and Janie

Oh my god! This is where my parents got married but why weren't these ever taken down?

What's going on?

"So many questions rose." Someone said

I looked down from all the decorations and faced her

My one and only Rosie the second time and I already had shivers down in my spine

As I looked closer I could see rosie was holding something

It was a black rose it looked so delicate and it must have felt soft

Wait what! My brain is losing it

I clung to Dimitri hoping he would stop theses weird emotions

He seemed to sense my sudden fear

"Rosie what do you want with us!" he said

"You have no tattle to talk to me belikov your just here because of rose." She said sharply

'it doesn't to me you address rose you address me as well." He said

"Loyal we'll see how long that lasts."

I gulped holding back tears

"Aww rose are you scared." She asked 'do you want a hug?" she asked

I would have wanted that and she laughed guess she heard that

"Funny you actually thought I wouldn't kill you." She said and laughed

"Rosie why I mean can't we."

"Rose! I thought you already made up your mind hmm that is the reason I sent you there to clear your thoughts I didn't want you crying when I killed you." She spoke

"It was you who did that and told me to leave.' Dimitri growled

She bowed "yes hard work you know getting into someone's head that isn't your sisters."

"now that I explained that I suggest you reach into your pocket rose.' She said

I listened and pulled out something cold and metallic and gave me the same feeling as that night

Holy crap it the stake that burned Dimitri's hand

"whats this rosie!" I asked

she just laughed" you have't figuredi t out.' She asked

I shook my head and frowned now I was getting pissed

"as you see rose there stakes are passed down from people who have to do our job." She said

"Only the name changes" she spoke again

Theses were the stakes other used to to the same thing I'm going to do

I wonder how there fight ended up

"The last two were pretty interesting most of the time you win but once we won and we ruled that was only a century ago then you won again and now its now to here." She said coldly

'you wouldn't win." Dimitri said

"I will because I never learned another denying her duty with compassion and love.' She said

I flinched at that comment she was right I was different

"no more!" I yelled

now everybody froze no one thought I get it

"Rosie! You think you got the upper hand your wrong were even and I will kill you for the sake of my family and friends!" I yelled

"They'll turn on you if you win eventually." She said

"No one I've met has turned on me!" I cried

"I did" victor laughed, Dimitri growled at that

"Well its nice t o sees you two together make it fun." Victor cried "I just want to kill belikov because I-" victor stopped because his body crumpled to the ground

Both me and Dimitri gasped Rosie was a demon after all

"Your no use to me abbi come on out your in charge now." She called out

And out of the darkness came out another traitor, but how can he be?

Ambrose, as a strigoi!

How does everything end up surprising me?

"Rose its as if you don't even know me." He laughed

I just was too shocked I think Dimitri was too

Why the hell did this happen?

"What how can what, happened to you!" I cried, I may have not known him long but he helped me

So how could I think he being a strigoi was normal?

"Well you clearly aren't that smart I choose this." He spoke coldly "why wouldn't anybody!" he spoke again

I could feel Dimitri wanting to rip his head off and second now

"Why I thought you-" I started

"I choose this rose because victor asked me too, Rosie agreed it would make you look like a traitor even more." He said

"Wait why it would be safe for you!" I cried

"Because I killed Queen Tatiana. It was all part of the plan"

**DUUUMMMM!**

**Surprised**

**I would have been**

**And I have good news I got internet back home so I don't have to use public internet anymore**

***happy dance***

**Well not for rose but anyway**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**But I really was hoping for a review on all my hard work**

**But I don't care a lot I just wish one can bring up my cherry mood back**

**I hope you will**

**~Mari**


	33. Chapter 32: It's Mine

**Sorry it's been a while I just got my internet back so I was consumed on updating and creating things I can now manage better**

**But this also means I'll update more**

**And wouldn't need crappy public internet**

**Reviews are nice**

**And plz vote on my profile on my next story**

**You may never know which one's I'm working on**

**Anyway also I have created the rough draft for the unbreakable passion cover so that's new and I'm starting to work on a video**

**So things are now focusing on this story and its finale**

**Which I promise you wouldn't be soon**

**So here's the URL to view the cover**

.com/photo/the-last-sacrificeunbreakable?context=user

**I'll also post this on my profile and anything that goes wrong I know have the time to respond**

**Enjoy the chapter many of you can really not sleep for**

**Oh no is it!**

Chapter 32: It's mine

"Because I killed Queen Tatiana. It was all part of the plan" Ambrose spoke

And my mouth remained shut to a point I was dying for air

How could

No

He had to be forced to do this no way he would

"Enough thinking rose it wouldn't matte in a short while." She said walking towards me

Dimitri quickly stood protectively in front of me

The idiots going to get him killed

"Move it your no use to me now." She said coldly

If she was so badass why couldn't she move or even kill him right now

Wonder what's stopping her

"Just kill him already!" Ambrose yelled from the back

Rosie pulled her gaze away from Dimitri and focused it on Ambrose

"Do not tell what to do!" she yelled

"Forgive me but I don't know why you keep them together they'll just have more of an advanta-"

"Enough just stay quiet." She growled she really looked like a monster

What did Rosie not want me to learn about something that involved me and Dimitri

That could save our asses

"Oh sister hope you learned well." She cursed and lunged for me

Crap

"Wait!" I cried

Everybody stopped rose's attack position loosened

Dimitri's protective position feel

And every strigoi's eyes stayed still

It took me a second to regain my courage

"Why Ambrose I can't still understand why you would murder the queen and blame me for it saving your ass doesn't seem like a complete answer!" I cried

Why was I crying anyway?

"You see rose you meeting me wasn't a mistake nor were the rumors of me and the queen, I did it to get close to her and when the perfect moment that you would react best would be the best for people to think you did and all happened." He said as if it was so obvious if I was a little smarter it would have been

"But you didn't answer the direct question why did you do it." I said

"Well you killed my father why wouldn't I." he said

Well that's a good answer but WHAT! I killed his dad

I started to think about all the male strigoi I killed I'm surprised I remembered them all

The only male strigoi that came to the top of my head were

Isaiah

Nathan

The guy I killed earlier Lennie

Then there was some dude called Alistair

Then there's Patrick, Willy wonka

No I'm kidding not Willy Wonka

But how was I supposed to remember every strigoi I killed

Wasn't I trying not remember them?

Well I'm doing a great job

"You don't remember huh?" he said almost having pain in his voice

Wow sentimental much?

"He was the most important thing to me." He chocked "and you killed him he was a great man!" he cried

Wow I never thought strigoi could have official emotions guess you learn something new everyday

"If he was a strigoi I don't think he was all that great." I muttered

How could I sound so insensitive?

"You no good how can you not remember! Nathan Dashkov's!" he yelled

I flinched because I quickly knew the strigoi he was talking about the one who ruined my life

"Who destroyed my chances a regular guardian life."

"Him" Dimitri growled "no it can't be." I stammered

"He did great things and you killed him! He never did anything to you." He yelled

"He didn't have to he was a strigoi he had to die and he did have personal reasons to die."

"You must have but I'll avenge him! You wouldn't get away." He yelled and ran towards me

I cringed for the impact but he got Dimitri first pushed him to the ground and began to wrestle

"Stop it Ambrose we have bigger plans for both of them." Rosie yelled

I was glad she made him stop because I was trying to pull him away from Dimitri but he was strong too strong for me

And at that time I was battling how this moment was similar o the school attack

You know the one I lost Dimitri in

Well I already know that

And moved past that

So I'm not looking at Ambrose and the hared he has for me

Dimitri's protective eyes

And Rosie's evil ones

Wow such a world and a sister

"You got lucky." He spat out and walked away

But at the second he was back by Rosie's side the world turned into hell

The hell I've been dreading

Strigoi jumped from all sides and both me and Dimitri got out our stakes I think mine was more powerful

Because with one scratch they fell dead

Dimitri had to do the old fashion plunging it into there heart

We may have been two damphir's taking on dozens of strigoi but we were doing a pretty good job

I think we killed at least 30 by now

But they were trying to separate us to kill us of separately

I noticed that when we were 8 feet apart

And when I was starting to get weak

"Ahh the damphir's getting tired maybe Rosie would want you now." One mocked

"It's a shame we have to kill you."

"Your blood is so much sweeter then we imagined."

"But your boyfriends will be good enough."

That got my mood back I called on the ghosts to try to give me energy but instead they attacked the strigoi

I quickly rushed to Dimitri but a strigoi stood in my way so I confronted him

I realized who it was

"My dear no need to worry I'm just going to keep you here a while."

"Fuck you now let me pass!" I yelled

"Kill me first."

"That can be arranged" I muttered

This jerk may have gotten away at the club when he was a moroi but now a strigoi I was allowed to kill him

"This one's for viktoria." I cried and lunged at him

I hit him in the stomach but it didn't seem to have an affect

So I was trying to make him show a bit of weakness by his leg

He kept throwing hits left to right

I had no good hits but he had definitely gotten some good punches especially on my leg

"Uhhh you think your strong girl." He said laughing

His leg swept out in a wide, graceful art, connecting with my ankles, throwing me off balance.

Without even realizing what exactly was happening,

I found myself flat on my back, sucking in deep breaths of air that seemed to be taken away,

Wincing as tiny pebbles from the floor dug painfully into my back. Soon my vision that threatened to fail.

The second I tried to regain my sight it was taken away again from a kick to the ribs

A blood pouring out of my body

A strigoi would finish me off

I could hear Dimitri scream my name

Then I felt a beating on my head

Then an explosion of light right in front of me

I thought it was my savior

But it was all but that

It wasn't death

It wasn't life

It wasn't anything

Now

But it was before

Something told me kill him

Which I did I got up at a speed I never thought imaginable and could hear voices encouraging to stay alive

It strengthened the blow

"You have too!"

"You love this world! Fight for it!"

"A rose with thorns doesn't die!"

"Fight this strigoi your real challenge has not come yet!"

'He's not going to finish you"

"If were here with you." I knew that voice or voices

The path was clear for her

"Run and finish it!" Anne yelled

"I'm going!" I mentally yelled at her

And moved past all the strigoi that were being distracted till Dimitri killed them

But right now

Rosie was my only problem when she died I could do the rest

"Rosie!" I yelled

"You face me." She said standing there all too proudly

"I'm not afraid." A lunged with making sure my stake made its contact with her skin

But I let the ghosts take a lead

But they stopped for another force to take affect

Rosie's advantage

It slammed into me hard

It wasn't even visible to anyone

To me and the ghosts it was a black puff of nightmares

I wish I could get pulled out of it because memories I've been trying hide in the back of my head because they were over

But they brought back to much

My eyes widened as she showed me every truth I've missed or avoided

And fixed

LISSA!

I found myself on the royal court grounds and right in front of me

Was lissa being drained by Christian!

"What!" I cried

I don't think either of them heard me because all I could hear were lissa's screams on

"Why!"

"And you love me so why are you doing this."

They all seemed too real that it made my head clutch in pain because I felt the bound breaking

But it wouldn't stop

He kept drinking

And kept causing me more pain

Soon her lifeless body feel to the ground

But not before saying

"This is your entire fault rose!" she whispered

Before her jade eyes turned cold hard DEAD

She soon stood right next to mason whispering "you killed me and now her."

"Why rose"

"Didn't you love us?"

"Lissa" I cried "mason"

I tried to run to them but it was like I was in some sort of mirror that I could see what was going on but they couldn't see me

I was so close to touching lissa's cold lifeless body when the mirror tuned black and the only thing I could see were Christians bring red eyes

That soon turned into something more horrid

Dimitri's cold red ones

I feel back now the tears coming stronger

I was dreaming I couldn't be seeing this

He was here a second ago fighting for me

This can't be happening

I'm dreaming

Rosie did something

"You didn't do anything roza I will." He said

And moved for my neck I tried to duck but I was frozen

I was now part of the nightmare

He was holding me down

And that cold evil person right on top me

That had only one look in his eyes

Blood lust

And my death

I gulped maybe my life was a fairy tale and now it was being set right

His lips stopped at my neck he kissed it gently and whispered

"Enjoy this love." He said

Before the kissing got harder

And turned into the lustful bite

I cried in pain as he took everything again

But this painful nightmare disappeared quickly like the last one

Soon there wasn't any weight holding me down

Then all of a sudden the beating started again and more painful memory consumed me the dreams, the hesitation it was all laid out in front of me and caused me a pain I thought couldn't exist. I could hear voices in the back round concerning my name

ROSE

But none held my interest the things right In front of me had my attention

Why did I let them happen if I had the ability to avoid them?

My heart started to beat more rapidly as I turned to see the jade green eyes either lissa's or Eliza's

They turned out to be Eliza's but I instantly saw she wasn't here to haunt me with guilt she was thinking something that involved me and someone else

Her thoughts swarmed into me the same way lissa's do but they were nothing to compared to what lissa would think

These thoughts were cruel

And they involved me and Dimitri

I wonder why

"Bloody traitors there risking lissa when I'm princess I'll separate them and make there love fade!"

"I'll never give up something for love what has it done for me?"

I heard her say again and each one surprised me on Eliza's true personality

Why would she ever think that and how does she know about me and Dimitri

Other then the fact he takes care of me more then a co-worker and that the ghosts haunt him too because he and me have a similar bond to me and lissa

Who could expect anything?

"There never going to be happy together I'll make sure of it, lissa can't be okay with this whore."

WHAT DID SHE JUST CALL ME!

If she wasn't lissa's sister and I could beat her up here

I would so murder her!

That no good *****

I can't believe she thinks that way

Why would she and why would she hate me just for being with Dimitri

It makes no sense

What have I personally do to her?

But thoughts didn't have to make sense they just had to get into the mind

Well thanks to this little journey

I learned lissa thinks I betrayed her and that's why she's hurt

Dimitri's still a monster I have to kill

It's my fault mason's dead

And that's why the ghosts are haunting me

It was payback for all the lives lost because of me

They never cared if I died

Oh and Eliza wants me to deep down burn in hell

For no reason everyone I thought I could trust and love was turning on me!

"Roza! Fight it." Someone's voice yelled to e

It was heart warming and was fighting I can tell you

That he sounded so in love and I just wanted someone like that

That he was here right no….

Wait DIMITRI!

He was here with me!

And lissa

Mason

Support me too

And don't want me to die!

Eliza? Well I'm not sure if that was a vision but I will keep my distance

On trusting her

Just to be safe

And as I thought more about my family and friends the black clouds

That rolled over me vanished with a warm hand over my arm

Dimitri

"Roza please get up!" he pleaded

Why wasn't he fighting!

But I could see we were being protected by the ghosts

Like our own little bubble

And it seems on the outside

Our friends weren't too happy

Especially Roise giving me daggers from the outside

That I was scared she'd pop the bubble

As I finally started to move I could feel the relive in Dimitri

It sort of comforted me too

"Roza are you alright?' he asked

"Yea just got sidetracked Rosie style." I said and got up

"Mase you can let down the wards." I called out

As quickly as I said it

He appeared making him visible to everyone

"Carful rose she's ready for anything but all you got to do is the back wards to what she needs to do to you." He said

I shot him a confused look but I think it scared him off because he quickly disappeared taking the wards with him

Here we go again

As soon as the strigoi thought it was safe they ambushed me and Dimitri

And it turned more brutal I dogged them and sadly left them to Dimitri

To finish of with the ghosts

I'd safe his life and others

If I just stab someone in the heart

No pressure

So why am I sweating

"Just get on with it!" I mentally yelled

As I reached Rosie's perfectly poised figure

Ready with daggers to kill me

It's all over

Blood dropped out of a wound and it was enough to push it all aside

Kill her

So I did I pushed deeper into her heart I wonder why she didn't fight

"So close you got practice huh." She said still standing even though the stake was in her heart

"What the!" I cried

As I was pushed away and slammed against a wall with my legs painfully held down

Rosie ran to me

And lunged at my heart

With something else

A cold feeling

Why didn't I kill her?

"Rose you idiot!" A ghost cried

Though I didn't know him

"Why are you thinking you girl!" another called out

Mase?

"rose don't listen to those idiots remember what I said she's ready for anything but all you got to do is the back wards to what she needs to do to you." He said

And disappeared but reappeared with a strigoi, chocking him

"Time for you too die!" she yelled

I pushed it all aside

"Let this work" I cried

And Rosie stopped shivering

"No!" she whispered "NO!" she cried

Rosie POV

She was pathetic and I would win

There was no doubt

I would win

Rose tried to slam a stake into my hear

Thought she had the right motivation

Don't make me laugh

To think that guy fighting his life out

Loved her

She's pathetic

Then again most damphir's are

Thinking they have a chance against my army

I will kill them all!

Without a conscious to stop me

I threw rose to the wall and quickly ran to hold her legs down

I could hear her screams

And her legs pleading to be let so

Never!

"Time for you too die!" I yelled

She soon closed her eyes and let out a tear she finally admits it

"Let this work" she whispered

And the world went bright with emotions

It froze me all I could do is tremble it was to bright and it over powered

Me I actually thought it was the end

Or hell calling me

"No!" I whispered

Not yet

"NO!" I yelled

I'd expect rose to stake me any minute now she found her missing link to end this

A stake will finish it I would never accomplish my destiny I'd fall with all the others who failed

This was it

All I had to do was wait

After 20 seconds had passed I thought I was already dead

But I relized I wasn't

I was still alive

But why

Suddenly I felt something cold on my check

They were tears

No she couldn't be

She's

"Rosie I'm sorry I just can't." she cried

My heart stopped

Why hasn't she killed me?

We would never be a family

They betrayed me

"We can be a family Rosie you me and our parents and none of this can happen." She said

Each thing she said made me want to gag more

She was playing with me wasn't she?

What surprised me most?

Was her reaching her hand out for me?

"Please sis." She said

A thought cored through my mind

And I took her hand

When she smiled

I grabbed my stake and pierce her flesh right in the heart

Betrayal was always the best medicine for betrayal

I could see that in her eyes

They soon began to grow duller

Her life was fading

I could also hear screams

From those ghosts who were disappearing

And that damphir as well

I looked at his direction and he was running outside and far away from here

See loyalty dies when you die

I told her so many times and now she's seeing it from her dead eyes

I threw her body on the floor

And as soon as I let go

She disappeared in a think cloud

Guess the ghosts wanted to savor there only reason that there still on this land

"It has happened rosieanne! We won!" Ambrose yelled

"I always knew we would." I said

We all walked outside

The strigoi seemed happier

And I could see the sky growing darker it's only a matter of time till I reached my ultimate goal

The royal court

To erase the only trace of my dear sister

Her best friend her lover

Vasalisa and Dimitri

I'm coming for you

And now your precious rose is not in my path

Nothing is left to beat me

Everything is mine!

**Don't stop reading this story isn't over yet**

**Don't stop reading just because you think rose is dead**

**Because to spill so you wouldn't leave me**

**She's not DEAD**

**Completely**

**Keep reading I'll update soon**

**Oh and from now on every time I'll be recommending another VA fan made trailer**

**From YouTube here's this one's**

**~The Vampire Academy; We Are Broken**

**By ****kissMYeyesx**

**Here's the link**

**.com/watch?v=B1dN8I500Rk**

**enjoy!**

**And hope Last sacrifice is everything we could have ever wanted**

**You'll be hearing from me soon**

**I hope**

**~Mari**

**P.s.s on the night last sacrifice comes out come chat with me on**

**.com/**

**and go to the official penguins VA website to tune in to the webcast live from new York**

**well there's all the information for you guys to know what I'm doing on the best night of my life**

**well bye!**


	34. Chapter 33: I'm Gone

**Oh my god did you hate last chapter because I killed rose?**

**Well you'll love me today I hope**

**And message me on how you think I did**

**Plus don't forget**

**Cursed emotions and the car ride**

**They**

**Still exist**

**And are getting lonely**

**Plus I have a lot of new stories ideas but you got to tell me how I'm doing so far **

Chapter 33: I'm Gone

Rose POV

How could I have been so stupid I had the upper hand and could have won?

But I let my emotions get the best of me

Why!

People always drilled me

Don't hesitate

I learned that

So why did I!

This now not only affected me but the whole world

Who knows what Rosie has planned?

For everyone

For my friends

And now I'm useless because I'm dead!

Wonderful and now I'm completely out of the picture

Death has me

What could be worse?

Oh wait your dead friends walking up to you

With some look on their face

Yup now would be a good time to run

But I couldn't I had to face them maybe they could tell me what happened after I

"Died"

God I hate saying that

I waited for them to come up to me

But I looked at them and they looked fragile, weak, more then there supposed to that's for sure

What was happening?

When they were a foot closer I could see some were disappearing and leaving with faces full of pain

What is going on!

I know had more the urgency to talk to mason

"Mason!" I yelled

Nothing

"Anyone." I called out

Still nothing

"Anne! Yelled

"Vladimir!"

"Tatiana?"

I called out to all the ghosts I knew

But nothing

I was alone in the land of the dead

I could feel the fear rushing down my cheeks in the form of tears

And no matter how many came down

More ghosts vanished with horror in there eyes

One actually matched my gaze and gave a more sorrowful face

Like me being here made him even sadder

Me being here made me scarier

I called out one more time with as much force as I can

And begged someone would listen

This time someone did

Mason with the gang came up to me with an unreadable expression but it did have sadness and fear

What happened!

They were crying

The same fear came through them like me

And it felt like daggers of emotions to me

"Mason!" I cried

Not even sure what to say

His blue eyes shined no more not even in death

"Why rose you were so close to save us all." He whispered like the words were hard to say

I stood there frozen there pain was my hesitation's

"Were disappearing rose because we no longer can exist." Anne said falling into Vladimir's arms because she was too weak

"No! I didn't think my loss will affect this." I cried

"It affects the dead the undead and the living and the shadow kissed were all doomed."

"And it's my fault." I muttered

"No heaven or hell rose your stuck to wander the darkness without a soul to guide you were be gone not even here." Lissa's mom said sadly

"I'm so sorry." I cried

"Nothing is going to help us rose! Not even a pitiful sorry." Tatiana scowled

"Now Tatiana don't be so mean we don't even know the feels rose is going through."

"That's true but that's no excuse to let you guys down and dooming you! I swear on my life or dead life to help and make it all right!"

"I wish you could rose we all do." Vladimir said sadly

I stood there completely dazed knowing in a matter of minutes they'll be gone and I'll be thrown alone forever

Life can't hate me any more right?

Dimitri!

Lissa!

There still alive and going to be suffering too!

No I left my loved ones unguarded to face a painful death

I tried to push to tell the darkness to let me go

Nothing I couldn't move

"LET ME GOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled

And walked into the darkness that felt like water but it didn't make me wet

It was my own tears that everyone will suffer because me

What could make this go so right!

Don't care if I stay here

Just make them live

**They'll need to find what they've lost**

**Hidden in the shadows kissed by them**

What!

"Rose I'm begging you don't deny it anymore!" Anne called

"What do you mean?" I yelled

"Let them-"

Too late she vanished screaming

Vladimir left with a sad face he gave me daggers before he too began to fade

"Vladimir tell me!" I cried

**They'll need to find what they've lost**

**Hidden in the shadows kissed by them**

"I'm sorry I don't understand."

"That the same will all of the living we help them but they don't know!" growled Tatiana

'You were one too so fuck off! I'm trying me best."

"Not good enough rose." Ande said

"I…."

"Just give it up rose! You can't save us your not a hero!" Tatiana yelled

She denied me everything living and dead always giving me the twists I needed to face another problem

"No! I may not be a hero but I'll fix it before I die!"

"Rosemarie….." Vladimir started

"Let it absorb you!" he yelled before he said his final words "Annie! I'm coming!"

He yelled and disappeared

Not him too

"What's that supposed to mean." I said

Before I feel to the ground from both weakness and fear

I wrapped my arms tight around my self

Tatiana walked up to me and put a hand on my cheek

"Breath rose." She said softly

How could I!

"How can I Tatiana! All of you are leaving me! And I can't fight!"

"You are just against what could save you."

"Huh?"

She whispered words that didn't seem to be from her voice

**Find what they've lost**

**Hidden in the shadows kissed by them**

"I….Must"

"Let it take you and let you become one with the part of you trapped here."

"Goodbye Rosemarie Hathaway." Tatiana said before she too faded but with a somewhat smile on her face while others left with pain

I unwrapped myself

And stood up as bravely as possible and walked up to the dragomir's the only one's standing

"Rose…" Eric started

"Save it!" I yelled

And he fell quiet I moved past them and walked forwards to the background a bunch of black and red clouds that looked like they could swallow you whole

The dragomir's looked at my direction

"Let me …!" I started

The faces of lissa and Dimitri stopped me speaking

But I swallowed hard and didn't push there faces away

Not denying what the shadows were sending

"What do you want from me?" I murmured softly

It was silent at first

But noise started to come from every direction

And I didn't stop them

I let them consume me

Listening wasn't going to cost my life I was already dead

There voices grew stronger and they began to break through barriers I placed

I let my hands out

And felt such a break

Was that my final wall towards the darkness?

I could feel that something was getting closer

I couldn't see from my sides

All I could focus on were the voices and the energy they were sending through my body

It wrapped around my arms and my legs

It touched my hair softly and left it smooth

Clod bits of the energy flowed on my face and made me flinch

Every bit of my soul was being changed

Only two things stayed the same

My mind, my heart, and my connection to both worlds

Below me the black and red clouds became brighter and they wrapped around my body some going through it leaving it refreshed

Soon I left weight on my body especially my neck

I looked down to see two things hanging from my neck

Dimitri's pendent and a new one I'd never seen before

But it was a rose with ribbons around it making it a crown

Soon all the clouds came together and crated a line a line like string flowing in the wind

It went up

And so did I

I looked up to see some sort of eclipse going on and I was heading straight for it

Would I crash and fall?

They wouldn't I tried to look down to see how high I was

But I noticed I never left the ground

But I did feel different rose petals now danced everywhere and soon taking the form of ghosts

Leading a straight path to somewhere but it was covered by more darkness

But at the same time it was showed with light

I looked to see what I was wearing

Black skinny jeans and a red strapless top just red lace attached from it that laid on my arms

Rose earrings and the two necklaces

And long black boots

And a small dagger hanging from my waist

In this situation I would be ready to leave guys mouth open everywhere

But I was going to let eyes look at me so I grabbed the dagger and ran toward the ghosts left open

I didn't look behind to see if the dragomir's were following me

I ran faster seeing ghosts everywhere but in a straight line after I passed them they vanished and followed behind me

Like they were running with me

Determination flared from my inside and told me to keep running

Even though I didn't know were they were taking me

I trusted the shadows

I don't know how fast or long I ran but I saw something

Right in front of me

I don't know how long it's been there but all I know is I had to get there

"Rosemarie!" they yelled

I couldn't stop

I reached the stairs and walked up to them

"So you are the one who made it." A person in a black dress said

Damn she was breathtaking

Golden locks mixed into her bright brown

Dark eyes, perfect curves,

Pale skin, she looked like a goddess

She had some kind of veil on her hair black too

For someone who look happy she looked sad or depressed

"who are you?" I asked I took my eyes of her and looked behind her

Were somesort of glass stood

The portal of the living and she was blocking it

My natural instincts told me to run and worry about her later

When I got close to her she pushed me back with strength unimaginable

I landed but first

"Oww!" I cried "what was that for." I yelled

"You wouldn't go back" she said

"Why the hell not this is my life get the hell out of the way!" I yelled again

"I'm the ruler of the shadow world and I say you're not going anywhere." She said

I looked down to see she had an identical pendent like mine only her's was a dead Lilly flower wrapped around a dark purple lace

"Who are you?"

"The one who did the mission of killing your own blood, the one before you." She said

"Huh?" I asked I knew something alright she went throw something like me and Rosie but if Rosie was correct she didn't make the mistake I did

"I am Rosalba Gress."

I stopped a moment to see if her name had come up some were before

"Famous Italian Guardian Gress?" I asked

I thanked Stan's class for that

She nodded

"I didn't know you went through the same thing-"

"We didn't I was happy my sister killed me it kept others safe you on the other hand."

"Wait your like Rosie then!" I gasped I should trust her I looked away

And I tried to run

Until she held me down to the wall

"All of the Chosen spirits vanish here either the one the shadows want or the cursed ones."

Guess cursed meant strigoi

"But I'm the shadows one!" I cried

"I know that girl but your still not leaving you lost the ritual is complete were not needed."

That flared up rage and I felt it came from my chest because I did push her back

"Girl you will obey me!" she criticized "you belong to me!"

"I will stand my ground and go back there

"What!" she froze

I shot her daggers and ran

The energy of the portal shocked me and pushed me back for a minute

But I kept walking or running either one I had to get through

I was putting all of it on my emotions and what I had decided was right

And my choices that I can change and follow

"Let my spirit free so I can kill Rosieanne Hathaway the chosen one for the cursed! So I may free the spirit and this world and protect the one's I love in the living!"

"You can't be connected to both!" Rosalba yelled

"Try me" I muttered

'You'll have to face more then anyone! In the living world the cursed wouldn't stop!" Rosalba yelled again

Does it look like I care?

"I will fight them then…"

"Impossible" she cried as I had made progress

"I pointed to my pendants "My heart come's first" I said

"Which is why I wouldn't die." I finished and as if the were the magic words

I left the world of the dead with one common goal

Kill Rosie…..

Live…

Kill the Cursed Strigoi…

Control both the shadows in me and the life I was given…..

And keep the love flowing…

I was alive once again

And if I died I would come back

But that wouldn't happen when I face Rosie

She will die and join Rosalba

I will honor

All my dead friends and the previous Shadow chosen

And do something no one has ever

Stand my ground and fight everything

While having a life

Here's goes nothing

First part of my life so the others can come

Kill my sister

To protect the one's I love, the one I love

Rosie wants to hurt them and erase me from the world

Rosie is a test, she's just my fear created because I kept it hidden

Well I'll gladly ruin her plan

A bright light consumed me before anymore thoughts could come

And everything was muted

**Well this was a nice way to end it**

**Sorry I wasn't updating I was reading the amazing Lass sacrifice**

**And glad one of my predictions came right**

**Not telling you which one**

**And wished it was longer I felt it was moved along too fast**

**And wish Rose POV can continue but I'm going to have to live with writing my own and reading others.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Hope it wasn't confusing**

**And hope you will review so I know I can go on**

**=) with love and hoping there's no school tomorrow**

**~Mari**


	35. Chapter 34: Deadly Figure

**Well I hope last chapter left you breathless and sorry I didn't leave a video with it**

**I forgot**

**Anyway I'll post one this time and I'm also giving you a life and death question well not for you or me but for a story**

**I was thinking of doing a Christmas VA since I don't see many or at all of them out there**

**But I'm thinking it's too late to post one**

**What do you think?**

**And also**

**Do you guys read my other story cursed emotions?**

**Been up for a while and I don't see any viewers or commenter's**

**Tell me what you all think**

**Because my self esteem is all on why do I have this up?**

**K enjoy**

**And a little secret we get a Dimitri POV**

**Hope that didn't give anything away**

Chapter 34: Deadly Figure

Rose POV (well I didn't say his would come first)

I woke up shaken and in pain yes

But alive and I was grateful for it

I

Stood up from the hard cold church floor

OH real nice my sister kills me and didn't have any intention of burying me

Guess that was a good thing for me

Less dirt involved

I was apparently fixed up from my battle

Wore the clothes from the Tormenters valley

With the greatness that's me

I still loved the face I was given

I'm back

And this time I wouldn't go down

Not until she lays dead at my feet

I walked up to the door to see a clear night starts everywhere and a bit of mist

I could see lights in background

The city

Maybe they were still there

Maybe I could go back

Surprise them and everything will be fine

I can go back but

"Rose! Go back to court" mason spoke

'there not there?" I asked

They left me,

"Don't think that way rose!" he said

I stayed quiet so he continued

"After belikov ran he went to the hotel to protect lissa thinking Rosie would go after her so he thought the court would be safe."

"Are they?" I asked

He nodded

"They think he saved them from you there treating him like a hero but he's all locked up in him room."

"Because I died."

"Because he saw you die." He said smoothly "he thinks he's lost you forever, the light that you brought back is fading but its still there he doesn't want to let go."

"He shouldn't" I said "but he was wrong."

"To leave you?" mason asked

"No that Rosie wanted to hurt lissa she wants to hurt then both and I can't let that happen."

"Well then what are doing here!" he said "GO!" he then yelled

"Alright Mr. Loud want to give me a lift?" I asked

And the darkness consumed my body and I went flying

**(P.s) she's not actually flying =)**

Dimitri POV

I should have stayed I should have stayed and died with her

But my natural protect moroi instinct took over my heart saying go protect the moroi and take them somewhere safe now running back to the hotel

All bloody and bruised I had to tell the princess and all the others

What we love rose is gone

Because of death

And I couldn't save her

Everyone counted on me to protect her

I was told to protect and stay loyal to the thing or person you love most

Rose was that and yet I abandoned her back at the chapel

I couldn't even touch her body

If I could even handle it because it disappeared

No strigoi pain no attention to me as I left

I'm surprised I had that control

I would have charged right after Rosie for doing that screaming

And trying to avenge my love

But were would that get me

I was in the hotel lobby were I saw people giving me strange looks well I was totally

Beaten and was running like crazy

I quickly ran into someone who clearly was in the same state

"Watch it I have-"

"Belikov? What are you doing here and all beaten up?"

"I have to get to my room excuse me." I said swiftly

"Not till you tell me what you're doing outside court!"" she criticized

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Here with my Brother." She said

"Who?" I asked, I'd known her for a while she never said anything about a brother

"His name is Zivon." She said

"Ozera?" I asked

She nodded

With my mouth left open

Those two I thought they hated each other till the death from the political way

Wonder what there doing together and now that there related

"How are you related?" I asked

"My mother remarried gave birth to him."

"Wow but I'm guessing that's not the only reason you're here." I said she made it too obvious

"I'm looking for Christian I don't trust him being with someone as dangerous as Rosemarie." She said as if rose was a threat

"You think she did it?" I asked

"no doubt she shows every skill to be one of those killers only a matter time and the queen was just one of the people who got on her bad side." She said

"She is reckless but I never thought she'd be a killer I still don't believe it." I said

Trying to sound like I didn't know anything

Tasha never knew about me and roza

It hurt me so much to talk about her, she was gone

"I'm so glad she didn't hurt you dimka I don't know what I'd do if-"

"Tasha wait." I said

She was trying to embrace me I wouldn't

Not this soon rose had just died

I wouldn't move on loving her

Or anyone

"Dimka but you never told me why you couldn't be with me"

"I can't because I love someone else." I said Roza's beautiful face entered my face and almost accused tears

"Who!" she yelled

"I can't tell you." I said and started to walk away

"You know! You know where Hathaway is! Tell me! Now! I'll kill her" she said

"No need too." I muttered

And continued walking reaching our hotel room

I looked around the hallway seeing Tasha didn't follow me

And I opened the door

What I was surprised to find

Eliza in the bathroom

And lissa and Christian in bed!

Well my eyes have seen enough

I thought embarrassment swept me but it was sadness

Me and roza were like that once

"Dimitri um I can explain-" lissa said

But was cut off by Eliza coming out of the bathroom

"Thank you a normal person who hides there romances!" she cried it looked like this wasn't a good moment for her either

Lissa and Christian began to get dressed

"May I ask what is going on here?" I asked

"Ummm after you left I went for a shower when I came out I found that" she said and pointed to them

"Sorry" lissa said softly

"So I grabbed a book and hid in the bathroom till you got back and kicked some sense into them."

"Hey I could so take you on belikov" Christian

"But with rose your doomed Chris." Mocked lissa

I flinched and they noticed that

They also noticed rose wasn't by my side

"Umm Dimitri where's rose?" lissa asked

I put my mask on

"Princess we need to leave soon or actually now." I said smoothly

"Why?" Eliza asked

I gulped down "to keep you save from Rosie." I said

"Ok but I don't get why we have to leave with you and rose we can take her."

"Actually rose can't help us." I said

"Why not? She's not hurt right? I can always heal he-"

"NO!" I Interrupted

They were all surprised by my outburst

"Rose can't help us because she's dead." I said and felt the tears come down

Lissa seeing I was that shaken knew I wasn't kidding

"Rosie got her?" she asked

I nodded

"Were is she now?" I asked

"Rosie is heading here I think to get rid of you lissa." I said

"To cause more pain to rose wherever she is she'll be watching." I nodded

And hated the fact she can see us but we can't see her

My legs gave way and fell on the floor crying

"I should have stayed with her but I left her to protect you all." I cried

Lissa not clothed came close to me and embraced me

I could see Christian muttering curses words

And Eliza just standing there frozen

"I wiped my tears away a bit ashamed that I showed that much emotion

But I shouldn't be ashamed

Theses were my friends

Lissa wiped her own

"Let's get packing and hide." She said

"Were are we going" Christian asked.

"The royal court you'll have more guardians protecting you." I said

And lissa walked off like a lifeless zombie

I think I was the same

Both our hearts were ripped out

After a quick 50 minute packing we left the hotel avoiding Tasha

I couldn't tell her Christian was with us

I didn't tell him Tasha was here

We got a cab and flew to the airport

Our last trip I thought

Roza was with us

I could hear lissa always crying her to sleep

She always tried to

Christian was comforting her

I'm guessing the only one who wasn't depressed was Eliza

I wish she'd known roza better

We landed in Pennsylvania 10 hours later

And we drove to court another 4 hours

It was exaughting not only because I was protecting 2 moroi but because I was trying to get my head out of Roza's thoughts

It could keep me sane to protect the only thing that's close to her

It soon began to rain and I thought

It was like a symbol that the world was mourning the loss

Of a hero

And my love

Everyone was asleep all but lissa

"Dimitri what are we going to do?" she asked

"I don't know princess I really don't."

"You're not going to leave right after you hand us to the guardians." She asked

"No never." I said

She'd would have wanted that

"Thank you I know you loved rose."

"More then ever princess."

"Will we live without her?" she asked clearly frightened

"As long Rosie doesn't get you yes."

She knew I was lying

"Rose will protect us." She said "even in the land of the dead she will come back." She called out

I stayed quiet

I wanted to stand my ground and tell her I believed in roza too

She wouldn't let us die

She loved us all too much

She was a fighter

But can she fight death?

I couldn't think anymore about my beloved roza

Because we had reached the outer part of the royal court

"Who comes here?" a guardian called guessing he was inspecting the wards and had come across us

"I bring moroi." I called out

"What!" he said "why are you bringing them here for?" he said walking up to our car

I got out to face him

"What! Belikov!" he chocked out and grabbed out his stake

"Wait I…." I tried

He ran towards to attack me

"Stop!" lissa cried out coming out the car with Christian and Eliza

"Three moroi unharmed what is going on here." He asked

"I brought them back they need protection." I said smoothly

"From what?"

"Rosie" lissa said quietly

"Who?" the guardian asked

"Rosemarie Hathaway's sister." I said

His mouth dropped open

"You all ran away with her why isn't she with you?" he asked

This guy asks too many questions for hi own good

"Rosie killed her." I said

Another open mouth gap

"Well I better call to stop the hunt-"

I tackled him "rose wasn't going to hurt the princess she never was a danger to anyone but strigoi!" I yelled

He looked surprised that I lost control

"She was a murderer." He said

"No she didn't do it!"

"Who did then!" the guardian asked

"Alto listen to me! It was Ambrose all in the plan of victor and Rosie to get rid of rose!" I said

He froze

The meaning sinking in

"Let's get all of you inside." He said calmly

The guys smiled at me for getting that through

But I still moaned rose

"Alto why are you early." One of the guardians asked

"Because I found them." He said

Pointing to us

The guardian was sitting at his desk drinking coffee

He spit it out when he saw us standing up in shock

The coffee he just spit out landed on alto

Rose would have loved that

"How did… didn't all of you escape with Hathaway and were spotted with her."

"Umm about that." Lissa said probably going to spill the news that roza wasn't with us anymore

"We escaped rose went to find something and told us to head back here." Christian said

He was quick it not only didn't make us look guilty but it made rose look innocent

"But were you her captives." He asked

"No!" lissa said "she was protecting us."

"From what!" Hans asked coming into the room with 6 other guardians

"Rosie Hathaway" I muttered

"Who!" Hans yelled

"Rose's sister "someone else said, Janie

"Belikov where is she! She's safe right!" she asked

I gave her my guardian mask

"Noooo! She can't she didn't!" she cried coming up to us

"She's-"

"GONE!" Abe mazur yelled

"?" one of his guardians

"Belikov Rosie didn't kill her right." He asked frightened

Janie was too now all the guardian's eyes were on me

"She did.' I said

And I think some passed out

No the world was just going slower as the knowable sank in

"Were doomed." Janie said

"What are you trying to say its bad Rosemarie is dead?"

"It's bad that her sister killed her."

"A murder?"

"No a sacrifice"

The ground shook

"Everyone out of the building!" one of the guardians called out

Most of us were already on the first floor

We ran

But screams filled there air it wasn't an earthquake

It was hell

Breaking loose

The gates were opened and broken

Dark black clouds covered the moon and sky

Creating fear everywhere moroi ran to find guardians, guardians running to find moroi and the cause

Rain fell

Blood poured out of wounds

"This world belongs to us!" the demon releasing all this darkness called

Rosieanne

"No!" lissa cried "no Rosie…."

"Were doomed"

As everything an everyone collapsed

Strgoi took an ambush

Everyone was already confused it was easy to trap us all in one place everyone was outside

I, lissa, Christian, and Eliza were pushed to the front of the massacre

Abe and Janie followed too

Soon in the distance everyone was staying still but still moving

More were pushed to the front to be killed

I realized who they were

They were people I'd known

None of us could speak it was as if nothing but our hearts beating was left of us

We were soon to die

We feel on the floor

We had reached the front

Right in front of the court gates

With the sick brown eyes looming over us

With a smile of accomplishment gleaming in her eyes

"All too simple" she mocked

The people in the back backed up seeing she looked like rose

And they yelled lies

"Rose Hathaway betrayed us!"

"She joined the strgoi!"

"She's doomed us all."

"We didn't kill her now she will kill us!"

NO that's not her." We tried to scream

No one could understand

"Silence!" she yelled

And as if compulsion swept us all

She stood there looking at the demon smiling

"I am not Rosemarie Hathaway actually she was the only one that could stop this fate."

Everyone stood quiet still

I looked around to see those I would die with

Lissa, Christian. Eliza, Abe, Janie, Mikahal, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Alberta

Rose's closest friends

"I am not her I am her sister" she said

"You're not her sister!" someone called out!

They soon were brought to the front by 3 strigoi

Who seemed to be using air magic to restrain him?

"Damphir you dare defy me I am now the controller of you souls!" she cried

"She never had a sister here is her mother to prove it." She said pointing to Janie

"Mom" she said and looked towards Abe "father"

She stood there for only a few more seconds and walked to our direction

Everyone's eyes followed

"So glad you'll see me taking my rightful place." She said

"This is not down with the dead is!" Abe called

If this wasn't Rosie I would have been shocked a father says that to a daughter

"Well Rose has that position filled." She said and yelled those cursed words

"That's right I killed her I killed rose Hathaway daughter of Janie Hathaway and Ibriam Mazur."

The crowd stood shocked

"But there's more about my dead sisters life you all don't know and it would be a shame not to honor her memory."

"You're disgracing it." Someone said behind me

It was the princess, quickly me and Christian took a defensive position of her

"Lissa my sisters Best friend and the person who kept this legend from continuing."

She stood frozen

If lissa hadn't revived rose none of this would have happened

I would have never met her, and her wrapped in my arms

Without taking fear away something spark in me but it was gone quickly

I focused back on the murderer

"I did it I'm not ashamed of it!" she said

And Christian created a wall of fire

It was soon put out by Ambrose

"Hello crowd." He said smiling wickedly

"NO WAY!" Abe said

"It was you then!" Adrian said "who killed Queen Tatiana?" he asked

He then yelled

"AS IT WAS ME WHO KILLED QUEEN TATIANA." He said and quickly fell behind Rosie

As if she was his master

"Enough boosting Abbi." She said and tuned her glare back to us

'This is real now." She said walking us to me and lissa

No what was she planning now

"Ah! Her dearest prize her life when she is dead." She spoke

Enough with the ZEN! Lessons

Oh my god I sound like rose

"What do you want?" I hissed

"To rid the world of the only two things that keeps my sister connected to this world." She said

"There's only one the princess!" Janie said

"No two, her lover"

My heart cracked she was going to revel it

"She had none!" Eddie soon yelled

I closed my eyes shut as I still protected lissa

"Her lover is real and is standing with us at this very moment." She said

Never taking her eyes of me and lissa

"Ivashkov!" Janie yelled

And all eyes turned to Adrian

Rosie looked disgusted "no! You fools not a moroi but a damphir." She said

An walked closer I stood up from my crouched position and stood in front of lissa

"Get away from her!" I said

She smiled "shouldn't they be protecting you too." she called

And I was pushed back into the crowd with eyes now on me

It was out

And voices of shocked followed

"Impossible!"

"It can't be!"

"It was belikov!"

"A guardian in love with another!"

"Disgusting"

I couldn't stand it as if mine and rose's relationship was a mockery

"Doesn't matter what you all think it still happened."

Lissa gulped and tried to hold back tears

I think I was too

Many of our friends were now in front of us

I'm guessing Rosie didn't want to kill them because all she did was wait for the air magic to push the m away

She pointed a dagger at us "time for you two to die and join your beloved!"

"I'm coming soon rose." Lissa chocked out and murmured to Christian 'fight Chris I love you." And embraced him for the final moments of life

I had no one to hold onto I just held my breath and tried to think I would die honorable

And be with my sweet roza soon

The world slowed as more screams filled the air not of the crowd but of our friends

"Get out of the way!" Eddie yelled

"Move!" mia screamed

"Why are you frozen run!" Janie called

"I'm staying still." Lissa said Christian was the only one who Rosie wasn't planning to kill right now

I looked to see more eyes staring in shock

Me on the floor totally helpless and letting out tears

'I'll be there soon my love." I muttered

But it was loud enough for others to hear

"He does love her." Some said

I do and I will die with that thought

But for some more seconds I saw

A crying Tasha she now knew the truth

I turned my heard away from her because that's not the last thing I wanted to see

I wanted to look into the eyes that would kill me if only for a second

They remained me so much of her

Soon the scream I feared to hear lissa's

Rosie had now stabbed her in the heart with her dagger

If only that had been what happened

No

Rose petals flew everywhere

And the dark clouds disappeared for a minute but quickly covered the earth

"No your dead I saw you fall!"

I opened my eyes to see lissa holding onto Christian who looked also shaken

I positioned my eyes

"What lays dead for a time comes back to destroy what needs to be destroyed."

"But the legend never said."

"I don't let something like that rule what my soul does."

Foot steps neared

My ears were still working I soon felt lightheaded but I could stand

So could lissa

A miracle

"You can't be alive! But I will still get rid of you!"

"No because I have the unbreakable passion to win"

The beauty of a rose stood in front of me

With her lips pressed to mine

"Welcome back my love." I said her eyes showed life

She pulled back to face Rosie

Me and lissa right next to her

The figure of life and death stood between us

The deadly figure of my lover

Ready to kill

**Hope this was good**

**I had such a rush writing it**

**Wow**

**Well I'm not doing the often**

**But I hope you liked it and keep reading**

**Plz**

**Because I feel abandoned**

**Just a bit but I love those who actually read**

**Your one of the reasons I write**

**And when I finished this I was listening to this song**

**Memories by ****within temptation**

**But here's the trailer I think your going to love**

**Its**

**Vampire Academy 6 - Last Sacrifice Teaser Trailer**

**By ****xtsukichan13x**

**Here's the link**

**.com/watch?v=pO3qDV7aGQA&feature=player_embedded**

**Hope you love it and just a fare warning there not the Actors I imagined**

**Anyway**

**Review**

**Tell me what I can fix**

**So they can get better because this story has a long way to go or should I stop it here?**

**~Mari**


	36. Chapter 35: Faithful to my Soul

**I only got a few words to say to this it was hard to write and that's why I couldn't update sooner**

**Well I hope my chapters are getting better**

**And aren't useless rambling**

**Because I think I just go on and on**

**Ok anyway**

**I think you'll really like this chapter**

**Then again I don't always tell the truth**

**Here you go!**

**P.s I got a laptop unlimited updates! YAY!**

**If I finish my homework**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 35: Faithful to my Soul

Well people wouldn't expect this to ever happen in there lifetime

I didn't think it would happen in mine

But then again life's been throwing things I've never expected

One of them is up front growling at me in front of the entire court

And most people seeing the shock in there faces thought I was dead

I thought that, I wasn't though

Now in a big crowd like the one we were in right now you wouldn't hear my thoughts or know what the hell is going on

So let me give you a little recap

Cuz no brain could get this, mine was forced too

My name is Rosemarie, Rose for Short Hathaway

I don't have a family let's put that simple

Or I didn't in the final year of my life things really changed

I had a family well more like a close group of friends

I used to have only one Lissa Dragomir, she brought me back from the dead

To continue living this messed up life I got now

But I'm not ashamed I'm more then happy I'm alive

Because thanks to that I met the love of my life

He's a guardian and a damn sexy Russian

Does the Name Dimitri Belikov sound familiar

Should most of the news is about him

But anyway back to reality

If you can call it that

I'm facing my sister

Her name is Rosieanne Hathaway; don't laugh at the similarities of our name

Not that I don't like her I just met her and well our reunion wasn't nice

She's all twisted thanks to this legend

That's says two of the same blood must fight each other

For the control of either the cursed (strigoi/undead ****) or

Shadows (everything living or dead)

I'm the one for the shadows

Fighting her in the most populated place to be for a moroi

Since they were the weakest to fight (don't wanna use there magic)

Anyway now I wonder why people are looking at me like a complete ghost

I wasn't right

I now stand between my lover and best friend

For a battle I lost but was given a second change

I really got to stop talking in my head and telling my life like I story

I might lose it

Still my life would make a killer bestseller

I'll think about hat later

Back to life

"Rosie just face it you can't get rid of me." I flashed my devil smile at her

And I could see her temper rising

"Enough of your jokes rose but if you really want to fight me lets play it my way!" she said and disappeared into the woods

Letting Ambrose take the position of leadership

"Looks like if you speak of a rose with thorns you get the beauty of Rose Hathaway."

"Enough worshipping Ambrose why don't you admit you killed Tatiana!" I said

"And ruin the best part." That was enough, he really wasn't smart

"That's all I needed." I whispered

The crowd had gotten the message

"Now let the battle begin!" he called out

"Wait! Shouldn't we know how to kill you guys?" I said smiling the devil again

"You didn't…"

"OPPS" I said out loud

I turned around to face the crowd but still kept a close eye on them

"The only way to kill these bastards is the way we've been taught silver stakes and cutting there heads off and fire magic"

They didn't look to shock I really needed to get this over with

"Only they'll be able to enter churches, use magic and go out into the sunlight."

Some gasped and others muttered how

I didn't want to get into detail

They might hate me later or think I'm soft

That's not a reputation I wanted

If I was going to save them

"Attack kill anyone on your path!" Ambrose yelled

The crowd erupted in screams

And fear

But guardians got organized lissa backed up into the protection of Christian and the guardians

I looked around me

There were to many lives that would be lost

I looked closer to see my mom coming by lissa's side and so was Mikahal

There image was all I saw before

I went into battle

Only three people followed my direction

I closed my eyes running faster

Hoping either they give up or run faster

Dimitri, Mom, and Mikhail

If I die it will be with them

I could hear in the background the fighting going on

I could also feel the magic going around from both sides

Which meant moroi finally decided to fight with us

I hope many don't die

"_Push it out rose!"_

A voice screamed inside me

It wasn't like compulsion that I had no will to follow it

But I decided for many lives not to be lost

I only had one person to kill

Then all the others could be safe or safer at least

I knew I was heading to the edge of the court

More strigoi would be lurking their

But i had a feeling Rosie would be too

I could her voice in the distance not calling me

But talking to others

"I thought you said she was dead."

"I didn't plan for her to come back alive either!'

"Well she is and she'll bring her damphir friends!"

"This should have ended at the church!"

"But it didn't I'm going to get this job done!"

"Tough words but you don't act"

"I will!"

"And yet you hide behind them." I said stepping out of the shadows

This probably wasn't the smartest thing to do

But I didn't care

"Ah rose so good for you to give me another chance to see the light in your eye's face away"

"Like I'll let you do that again and this time I got back up."

She laughed "yea guardians with weaknesses which is my advantage!"

"What do you mean?" I yelled but powerful nausea took over

"Get back" I yelled

"Oh my god…" mom muttered

"Unbelievable." Mikhail exclaimed

"No I can't." Dimitri gasped

For the first time coming back I actually felt fear I didn't think it would be this soon

I think I was holding back screams

They all couldn't be in one place with one goal

Kill there once loved ones

I really hate battles

So my friends

Standing right in front of us was each of our weaknesses what we thought we got over but we didn't and now it's come back to claim us

Or punish us I don't know all I can tell you from the looks in there eye's is that they wanted us dead

I blame blood lust

Mikhail was facing the only person that got to him and the only person he'll ever love

Sonya Karp

Mom, Janie was facing someone we both thought was long dead, guess not

I think it hurt her more than me because I didn't know her that much

Grandma to me her mother to Janie

Legendary Guardian Saorla Hathaway

She supposedly died in an attack 2 years before I was born guess she didn't

Dimitri's weakness I think was the trickiest of them all he didn't care for the person standing in front of him but he did cause dimitri great pain the most vulnerable I've seen him

His dad, Xavier Ivashkov

Well that explains why he hated Adrian sort of

He didn't like the Ivashkov family because it reminded him to much of his dad

Man if this was a book this little section would be a page turner or an

"OH MY GOD HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID MOMENT"

Anyway I still wanted my life to continue so I faced the strigoi demons and my sister

"Going to give up." She asked

"Never" I said 'there strong enough to with stand any amount of compulsion you though at them there faithful to life." I yelled

As I ran into a path that meant death

I just hope none of the one's I love die

Screams followed

And my mental voice yelled

"_Watch in front of you.'_

"_Look back at your team"_

"_Be faithful to your soul."_

I know someone fell

Janie POV (didn't expect this huh?)

I still couldn't decide whether I was happy to see my beloved mom

She didn't do what I did with rose

Drop her off at an academy at a young age no she raised me while I trained

She went through all the judgment and became a powerful influence

Raising rose would have been a lot better if she had showed me how

I didn't learn her lessons

I'm a terrible mother

But I'm glad rose still had people along the way that still cared for her

The princess, her high school friends, Ivashkov, her father, the close guardian friends she had

And of course belikov

I still couldn't wrap it around my around it but I knew they were in love

I'm just surprised it took me that long to realize it

I had a lot to learn about rose

One of them is how she came back from being killed by Rosie shouldn't the legend keep rose dead

Guess this was something in about 10 minutes I was now running through the forest with rose, guardian tanner and belikov my guess is she needed back up I just didn't expect me to be the one needing help

Mom, my brave legendary mother turned into those

A strigoi

The first time I actually think I felt hesitation she was glaring at me

I think I was shivering

"Now sweetie don't you want an embrace from your mother."

"Mom" I gasped

"You've fought hard my dear lets rest come." She said I never fought her

She was always right she should be now

My feet began to walk even if my mind didn't command it

"STOP!" another voice yelled

I stayed still but something told me to move to walk towards her

Those red eyes hiding the big brown ones

"Mom stop, you too Mikhail." It was rose

Compulsion at work I stepped back positioning me on my rightful place

With my daughter

But I still felt the need to go

Mikhail POV

Rosemarie's powerful voice kept me still

Making me unable to walk to my dear Sonya

After all this time after all the hunts

This is how I would meet her and kill her

I don't think I was ready

Breath Mikhail this is simple…

I have to kill her…

But I wouldn't…

She means too much….

I must capture her and turn her back….

It's now possible

I just have to fight this compulsion first

Rose POV

Still they fought Janie and Mikhail

They were strong

But I don't know how long they could hold

Still I was fighting my mental battle

I think Dimitri beat his dad cuz he was the only one I didn't feel was falling

Mom come one…..

Mikhail let her go

I mentally thought

"You can't save everyone."

"But I'll save them."

"Good luck."

More darkness came my way that same cloud of negative stuff that brought me down

But I fought and pushed forward

I let Janie and Mikhail fight their own battle

They were alone

It was down to Dimitri and me

He came up to my side

And embraced me "we'll get through this." He said

"Just don't let go." I smiled and we broke apart

I ran for Rosie Dimitri ran for his dad

Out of the screams and more strigoi coming with aiding guardians I could hear amazement

As my battle with Rosie continued

She hit my stomach but I quickly recovered and tried to shove her of her feet

It worked until on the ground she used her legs to pull me off

We were evenly matched

"Forget it already let me just kill you!" she screamed

"Never." I gasped and continued to get a good punch on her I got some but she also jabbed my on the arm and I think she broke a rib or two

Now I was losing "accept your faith already you're not meant to live!' she screamed

"Never" I muttered. As I fixed my weaknesses

I tried to get more spirit darkness to fuel me because my strength was failing but I wouldn't let her know that

Swiftly I jolted my stake down her arm

While her nails clawed my neck

I gasped for a minute blood running everywhere more mine then her's

If I didn't finish this I'd die of blood loss

"Looks like you're tempting them." She mocked

I still fought but let my eyes drift

Some strigoi had stopped fighting to watch our fight

But they were having a lust like glare

My blood, this was not good

I couldn't pay any more attention to it hoping the guardians would take care of it

A body flung in our direction but they were still alive

Another quickly went around us, this one was on his feet running to the thrown body

Dimitri and his dad

"Comrade help me here." I gasped

He stopped, rage filled his features he could do all the damage he wanted to his dad and no one would stop him

"Not yet" I pleaded as a jolt of pain reached into my chest

Crap! Distraction

Blood flowed out and satisfaction rang up in both Rosie's and the strigoi features

Not going to happen I got up and flung myself to her knocking her on the ground she dropped her stake so she couldn't do major damage to me but she was clawing my arm

"Just die damphir!" she screamed "your fate is unchangeable!"

"I know" I said raggedly "but I have the unbreakable passion to win."

Those were the words to freeze her

Bring tears to both our eyes

"You really are the strongest person I know sis.'

I showed a half smile "I know."

And got off her she was about to stand

When a pair of hands lifted her stake up and threw it to me

Dimitri, I caught it in time for seconds of realization knocked into her

Dimitri grabbed her and exposed her chest

I don't know were his dad went but I ran to Rosie

And this time the stake sank down to her chest

Dimitri loosened his grip when the stake made contact

My eyes couldn't focus on him as they only were to make certain Rosie's went blank

I stared longer as the stake feel out of its place and

Fell to the ground Rosie's body followed with blood pouring out of it

I was stunned had I actually done it?

"Thank you my sister and I'm sorry." Some voice said I looked closely examining Rosie's body

Her ghosts now standing over it

She smiled and it wasn't an evil one

It was full of joy

She came up to me

And embraced me I couldn't embrace her back to I just stood still

"I really love you sis." She said before she faded

Either to the tormenters valley or into me

I stood there frozen just looking down to her bloody or to the stake

Tears ran down my cheek and sadness ached my heart

"Rosie..." I stuttered with tears

And saw ghosts surrounding me with grateful expressions

And kneeling to Rosie's body and the stake

I turned around to face many shocked expressions

Guardians and moroi I tried to smile

But the ghosts spread out attacking strigoi

They weren't all dead

But they would be soon

A hand touched my wounded arm

"Are you alright to fight?' he asked

"Perfect besides who's going to watch your back." I joked

"You too" before he handed me another stake

And the fight blended around us

Run to the strigoi, stake them. Wait for another

Or

Distract one, capture them, and wait to restore them

It was only to missions

Now

I was finally done

I couldn't find Sonya, grandma, or Dimitri's dad

"_There dead"_ my own head said

_Fight and first lesson don't hesitate_

Its changed now First lesson

Be faithful to my soul

And I stayed to fight quick touches from Dimitri but that was all the energy I'd need

Now the new words rang in my head

That chapter of my life is done

Don't let them get you, be faithful to my soul

**Well Happy New Year**

**I think it's too emotional to think about wow**

**I can't believe she did it I can't believe I wrote it**

**Please tell me how I did because it took me forever hope the long wait was worth it**

**And happy New Year**

**The stories not dome yet**

**I'll try to update this weekend but if now Monday**

**Now bye I got homework to do**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**This time I'm recommending a band because without their music I wouldn't have had the guts to write this**

**Thank you ****within temptation!**

**Love that band**

**Anyway review and**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**~Mari**


	37. Chapter 36: Just Till Sunrise

**Never going to stay up late again, never doing that again **

**Or a small grumpy screaming mother comes at you**

**Not a good moment in my life**

**Anyway yay! I posted**

**And please review I need to know if my choice of killing Rosie was a good idea**

**Don't worry too late for second thoughts**

**Or is it… you know I'm leaving that hanging**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 36: Just Till Sunrise

Fight. Breath. Stake

Only those words now excited

Oh and the fact I have to watch my boyfriend's back while he's doing the same thing

I love my life

Finally rays of sunlight showed signs of the battle ending

I could breathe easily

But my body was still tense ready for a fight

I looked around at all the cold corpses

Rosie's standing out now covered by others that had fallen

Tears were beginning to well up

"Roza you alright?" a soft voice muttered letting my leaning against him for support

"Just in a bit of shock is it really over?" I asked

He leaned down to place a small kiss on my forehead

"Right now it is, right now you can rest." He said

He didn't have to say that twice

Darkness took over

And my mind found peace that is before I found Adrian

Our first alone time, great this isn't what I wanted to handle when I was supposed to take it easy

"Hey little damphir so I'm guessing your still alive and since we all are I guess it means you did it?"

"You talk too much Adrian." I said giving the best smile I could I think his faded

"Save it Rose." He said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You're scared I'll be mad at you for choosing belikov right?"

"Noooo" I said sweetly

"Really you can't say it up to my face."

Our jokes stopped, this was serious Adrian

"Adrian listen I really do care for you but the problem is-"

"You can't give me your heart right because it's with belikov!" he yelled

I flinched but nodded

"The hell with you rose."

And the dream ended, I think this relation wouldn't heal too easily

Breath. Wakeup. My brain processed

"Let me sleep.' I groaned

"If I let you sleep who's going to eat all the doughnuts?" some sweet voice mocked

"Go away- wait doughnuts!" I gasped and sat up

"See that would wake her up."

"You owe me $10 bucks ozera." Another voice said

"Fine Eddie! But I still thought she'd wake up if she heard belikov name ya know."

"Shh boys or she's going to get pissed for betting."

'Thank you princess but I've been getting them to shut up."

"Already am." I grounded, they didn't hear me

"You didn't do a good job at it." I tried again this time they heard me

"Oh crap well I'm going to set my pants on fire anyone wants to everyone I would have asked to see if I watch."

"As tempting as that sounds Christian let's stay with rose." Eddie said

"Rose how are you feeling?" lissa asked

Faces I could now recognize stood in a room these were the people I'd want to see last if I died

Well this can't be good

"I'm alive right?' I asked

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" someone lectured "you should be very fortunate to be alive don't joke about it." My mom scolded

Guess she's alright

"Janie be nice she's had an intense time let her spill all the anger out.' Abe said

"You sound like therapist.' I said

"I'm not but I could always give it a shot."

"Don't but what are all of you doing here?" I asked

"Visiting" they all choired

"Right at the same time?" I asked suspiciously

"Fine we'll leave." Christian joked

"Ok bye Christian." I joked back

"Mean Rose just plain mean."

"Hey nothing changed rose not even coming back from the dead a second time.'

"You make it sound like it's some grand tittle.' I asked

"Sort of is well I'll catch you all later meeting up with someone." Eddie said

"Bye"

And soon many also followed out the door all leaving with excuses that meant they had a life

All that was left was lissa and Dimitri never mind

Lissa wished me to get better and start walking and then ran off with Christian

"Rose are you alight?"

"Haven't you asked that already?"

"Well you seem fine your sarcasm's back."

"Was it ever gone?"

He leaned closer to my face

"It could never go away" and he kissed me

And this time there wasn't a depressing topic in the back of my head

Ahh how times change, I kissed him back of course

But something told me I should be asking for information

Cuz I probably been out for a while

Who knows what could happen

What would happen in the amazing rose Hathaway wasn't around?

I broke the kiss to ask the questions

Btu before I did I found a very suspicious Dimitri eyeing me

I'm guessing he was very well into the kiss

"What were you finally into my amazing kissing skills?" I asked

He just chuckled "I'm just surprised it's you who broke it."

"I just have some questions."

Realization clicked into his head but instead like most people who would try and run for the door he stayed still

And said "ask me anything."

"What the hell happened?"

"That a bit of a broad question." He said

He was really in the mood for jokes

"Fine what happened after I passed out?"

'better well they found you collapsed tired they were going to take you to jail me along with you but lissa intervened that if it wasn't for your escape we wouldn't have found out any information about Rosie or the true killer of Tatiana so they led you to the infirmary but still guarded."

"Fun, so what happened after I was guarded what about the strigoi and Ambrose?'

I still didn't want to mention the topic of his dad

Don't know why I was scared

"Well they used the information about Ambrose-"

I stopped him quickly "is he dead?" calm down rose!

"Well here's the thing roza for the first time ever we captured strigoi there planning to restore them like you did with me."

I stayed there in shock, that wasn't possible right?

Strigoi captured, unable to fight

Stop reframing it for god sake it's not going to help!" I mentally yelled

Having my mind go against me was not a good thing

"So there going to try to revive all the captured ones because?" I asked

"Because they thought that we could learn more information about strigoi strategies and we gain the loss of guardians and moroi plus they do want to punish Ambrose."

"So there going to revive him and kill him again."

"There not sure." He said

"They never are so while there doing that were going to be having depressed moroi and damphir everywhere!"

I think that made him flinch, that wasn't the best thing to say in front of him

Think, think rose

"Rose is the darkness affecting you?"

"No I learned to control it I'm just pissed this world is so twisted!"

"It always is love." He said and embraced me

I was in no mood to stay out I would have yanked out of his arms and ran for the door."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were still here." A nurse said

Guess she was feeling awkwardly, two damphirs hugging in a romantic way

Call the press, or the snobby moroi

"Can I leave" I asked, because the thought of why the hell am I here came up

"Well let me check and went to the nearest guardian at the door." She said a few words

The guardian turned to our direction with the blank glare

But I could tell he was bored that or he didn't like me

He whispered something to the nurse

But instead of quickly coming to tell us something, she giggled and answered him back

Then walked towards us

WHAT THE FUCK! Did I just see a guardian flirt! On duty!

Guess guardians weren't as hard core as I thought

Or someone was following my amazing skills; yea something's wrong with me

GET ME OUT OF HERE!

My panic thoughts were disturbed with nurse telling us we could leave

Yay! I looked down to see what I was wearing wow!

A red t-shirt, kind of like the rest version of the cute red one I wore last night

But I still wore my black skinny jeans and the black boots

Guess I'm leaving looking hot as ever

.

Dimitri helped me get up and had his hand on my waist guiding me

I didn't need help but would I decline the chance for him to touch me

HELL NO!

Wow I just realized hoe relaxed I am

Well I was before I faced a mob

Ok in the past 2 hours

I learned 6 things

For the first time ever strigoi were being restored

People wanted to use them to gain information

People still didn't know what to think

I'm still categorized as dangerous

People didn't understand why Ambrose did it or were Rosie came into it

They all wanted to talk with possible murderer set free

P.s I think I got new admirers

I clung to Dimitri but I still tried to look tough

Dimitri told me we were heading to the moroi townhouses to find lissa

'Hey rose how did ya do it!"

"Hey rose want to come over!"

"We got an amazing party well enjoy you!"

"Come over here!"

"Want to tell us your secret to coming back!"

"Want to tell me what the fuck is up with you!" a moroi girl now stood in my path

That snapped me out of my "do not enter rose mode"

"Who are you?" I asked

"The name is Allison Voda!"

"And you confront me because?"

"because you think you rule this court so what if you saved all our asses doesn't mean you can go around thinking your everything!."

"Dude this is the first time I've been out! I had no idea it was this crazy!"

"Sure you're doing this all for the attention! Any damphir would so it."

"You don't know anything about me!" I yelled

'but I know Anisim Szelsky does!" she yelled

I froze that was the first time hearing hiss name since a long time ago when I thought he was my biggest problem

I had no clue what happened to him after I exposed his secret

I thought he's in trouble he can't affect me

But his fan club can

"He did what he wanted to do, I just exposed." I growled and walked away clinging to Dimitri

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Fine just shocked how many people hate me."

"They don't hate you no one could."

"You can't hate me because you know me them not so much."

"True but what he did they'll understand."

Great we both hate him

We walked into lissa's room everything seemed fine till

Squish!

What the hell did I just step on

"Sorry rose my stuff's all over the place

I stepped on pizza how did it get there

And why was the world so cruel too good food

"What's wrong rose?" she said

"Bad waste of pizza." I said

They both laughed

"Don't worry rose were we're going you can ask for room service."

"Which is where?'

"The court jail." She said

"They have room service?' I asked

"There called guardians who listen to the princess's every needs." She smiled wickedly

"Plus we've with the most famous guardian ever."

"Really word spread that fast?"

"Of course with a little help from yours truly." I didn't have time for a get back

Though I will later

We walked to the court jail in silence but in the background we could hear chants of the crowds they always involved the three of us

"Banish Hathaway!"

"Long live Queen Vasalisa!"

"The dragon has been ruined."

"Put the strigoi back in there place, graveyards and burn piles!"

"They shouldn't be guardians"

"Hathaway is a murderer."

"There different get them away to protect moroi."

"They'll destroy you princess."

Only one chant made me feel like I was needed

"Long live the dragon!"

"Long live death and its will."

"Let life be, it is what it is."

"We support them all."

Most of those chanting that were young damphir and unroyal moroi but I spotted a ozera or two chanting with them

We arrived to the jail room and confronted a guardian

Stan

"Alto" lissa said respectfully

"Princess." He said back and turned to us "welcome back belikov and Hathaway." We both nodded and went in with lissa

Yelling made us cover our ears

"Bloody bastards I'll kill you all!"

"Let us out!"

"You **** will die I will personally do it!"

"You moroi will fall dead."

We walked up to the front guardians they followed us down the hallway

Were Mikhail was standing

"Hey mikh- guardian tanner." I quickly fixed

"Hello rose, belikov, princess." He said and turned back

"Has she woken up yet?" lissa asked

Who?

"Not yet but when she does I'm sure she'll be ready to help."

"I hope so we need all the spirit users we can get."

Wait what! Spirit user…strigoi

Sonya Karp

I looked into the cell

Little did I know this was the same cell me and Dimitri were in I felt empowered because I was outside

Now Sonya was kept inside

She lay unconscious

But unlike all the other threatening strigoi

She was mumbling and she didn't look strigoi

She was back

"When did you restore her?" I asked

"Right after I left seeing you we needed her first so all the other turnings could be faster."

"There letting you do that." I asked

They usually would want the Dragomir princess away from strigoi even if it was safe to be near them

"Well I practically can get what I want now since there's no Tatiana and the council could care less they got bigger problems."

'like….?"

"You"

"Point taken so she'll wake up soon."

"We think because she's a spirit user she's taking the changes a bit slower."

"I just want her to wake up." Mikhail said desperately

Lissa touching his shoulder "she will"

I didn't feel like staying to see any more tears

"You know lissa I think I better go find all my stuff and all."

"Don't worry there all in my room, oh and don't worry your room is next to mine so you can keep an eye on me."

I smiled "fine"

Before I walked out I took one last look at the imprisoned strigoi

They were still screaming their heads off and some gave not so scary glares

Most were towards me when I walked up the stairs

Then a guardian came up to me

"Someone has requested your visit." He said

I didn't

Recognize him and I looked back to lissa and Dimitri and seeing they were distracted I could to a little snooping

"Who?" I whispered

"Ambrose Dashkov"

Nahhh…..i don't really want to talk to that bastard

But…

"No thanks but can you take me to Anisim Szelsky cell instead."

He looked at me in shock

But agreed

"Come this way guardian Hathaway."

And led me to the back doors

Saying "DO NOT ENTER!"

And at the bottom "only certified guardians."

Oh well

He opened the door for me I walked in to see he was the only prisoner in this top secret part

I stood there for a second "can I be alone with him?" I asked

He nodded and walked out

Leaving me in the top secret area alone and with Anisim behind bars

This was going to be fun

I heard footsteps going over to his cell

They weren't his accomplice trying to break him out

They were me

About to give him a piece of his mind

Karma is a ******

**Sorry I took so long know its short but I just don't know how much I can update now Cuz I got to study like crazy for the midterms**

**Fun**

**Especially tomorrow I'm surprised I actually got this done tonight**

**Well hope you liked it**

**And give me your ideas on what's going to happen**

**With Rose and Anisim time**

**OH I can feel my evil laughter already**

**Review and I hope this isn't getting boring**

**~Mari**

'


	38. Chapter 37: Another Threat

**Hey look who came out of hiding!**

**HI all I'm known I've been gone for what a year wow **

**And I probably don't have a reason other than the fact I was not able to put myself into writing and if I can't do that I can't disappoint you with something I didn't work my ass off**

**But finally this chapter is finished and I promise this will not happen again **

**This disappearance also is a good thing I've improved well I hope**

**And I hope you continue reading even if last sacrifice came and left us**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 37: Another Threat

The footsteps I'd long to take when I knew that bastard was in his place and I was in mine

I walked to his cell stood there for a full minute without him looking up but he did face me

Didn't recognize me probably because of the guardian attire yea I had to ditch my good looking one

"Guardian when are you dammit going to let me out I did nothing wrong."

"We all know you did wrong stop denying it your doing no one favors." I said icily

"What how dare-Hathaway pleasant to see you, you must be my angel of death."

I scoffed "right I'm alive your going to rot here."

"I've heard the rumors you died and came back."

"Does it matter to you?" I growled

"No but you've always been an interesting subject Rosemarie."

"I'm not a science experiment I'm a person who's lived through a lot."

"So right, a whore, a guardian, a traitor, a hero, and a Girlfriend." He made the last one very specific

"Leave dimitri out of this."

He pretended to have fake shock "but my dear I thought you were with Ivashkov." He sounded so playful

These bars aren't going to save him!

"It doesn't matter what happens in my life you never will be involved."

"Oh on the conjure rose I'll never leave you alone.' He got up from his cot and walked to the edge directly in front were I was standing

I stood still trying to hide the shock in me

"You see you're too amazing."

I went back, breathing hard not knowing why

"No you bastard just stay away."

"Never my dear you will pay for what you did to me."

"You did it to yourself"

"But you exposed it no one would have figured it out if you hadn't gotten involved

"Right one of your victims might have spoken."

"This is why you should have been one that kept her mouth shut."

"I'm not like them." I growled

"You wanted me if I remembered."

"Then you must have bad memory I caught you with a royal then I followed you and learned most of your dirty secrets I just liked you to get the evidence."

'Beautiful and smart." He moaned, he seriously was drunk

"Your drunk, now stay away from me and my friends!" I growled

"Never." And he went back to his cot and sat with eyes just blank

Ok I didn't mean ignore me

"I will come after you none of your friends are safe belikov and the princess at the top of the list." He whispered in a deadly tone

He said nothing more

But for some reason I feared for my life

Screw him!

He can't do anything from a damn cell, I couldn't

But it's not my point

His part in my life was over nothing more

I opened the door to let me back to the main part of the cells

"Damn you to hell Anisim." I whispered and left

I could actually hear him chuckling

Jackass doesn't know the life of a criminal

Not trying to brag or anything

I left but more thoughts actually thought that I should be worried about what he was going to do

But then again it was natural instinct noting I should be worried about

I walked back into lissa's room her door was open so I went in expecting she'd be there

She wasn't here neither was Dimitri

I probably left them in the court Jail; I went into her head to make sure I was right

"Were do you think she is!" lissa gasped

Dimitri and Christian were at her side

"Proudly looking for food." Christian laughed

Wow he uses any chance to annoy me

"Carful ozera rose has ears." Dimitri said chuckling and looking at lissa

"Rose!" lissa growled

"Dimitri tell lissa not to be mad I'm in her room."

He did and Christian looked scared as shit

"Oh and tell Chris I wasn't looking for food I was looking for his personal things."

He did that too, I love Dimitri!

"Well rose glad to know where you are but how did you get into my room?" she asked

Weird I hadn't thought of that

"Dimitri did lissa leave the door open?" I asked

"No roza she locked being more secured now."

Oh shit

"What's wrong" he asked.

I began to scout her room to try to remember were everything was and if anything was added

"Just get lissa over here now!' I yelled worriedly I left her head to do a better search

The last thing I heard from Dimitri is "were coming and stay safe."

"Right what could happen if your 10 minutes away." I muttered

"Don't worry" I thought

They'll be here soon and everything will be alright

A knock on the door made me jump and I hesitated to open because it couldn't be lissa

But I ended up toughing up and opening it

It turned out just to be a moroi woman with a note for lissa from the council

"Guardian Hathaway." She said flustered I still didn't like this new found fame

Damn I feel like Christian now

"Can I do something for you?' I asked nicely but I still sounded pissed

She gulped, which means she afraid

I tried to show gentleness in my eyes because she sort of half smiled

"Please give this to the princess." She said

"Thank you." I answered but she was gone

Oh well

I was thinking of waiting to open it till lissa got here

But I was too tempted

I ripped the envelope open

And opened the card

"_Hello dear princess vasalissa_

_Too my return that will soon come I shall come with great force to make the crown you now arrogantly possess and to take the trust of the people that is rightfully mine_

_Please do send my regards to guardian Hathaway and belikov_

_Playing with you three will be such a pleasure_

_King A Mstislav Szelsky_

Ah….. Shit

Yea I should have waited for lissa

If only I had only waited a couple more seconds because they came pounding though the door

While I being the complete idiot I am

Didn't notice them because I was too fixed up on that damn letter

"Rose what's that? " Lissa asked

"Take a look for yourself.' I sad bitterly

She jumped for a second and took it Dimitri looked over her shoulder to read as well

There about to get clued in into all the horrors

"Holy shit rose who gave this to you." Lissa yelped

"Some moroi, why?"

"I'm going to call the front desk maybe we could…" Dimitri started

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Rose just pay attention, this is bad, really really bad that we got this."

"Why isn't Anisim locked up?"

Lissa looked angered "well he was."

Time for me to fall on my but "WHAT! how could he have escaped I was right with him!"

Now it was there turn to fall on their buts "WHAT!" they yelled

I may have forgotten that I didn't tell them were I was going and who I was talking with

Ahh shit here come the lectures weirdly they were to keyed up on Anisim that they didn't bother scolding me

Guess it was that bad huh

"So what are we going to do?"

"Not we rose probably just the guardians."

"Well then were guardians.' I said pointing to me and him

"But they don't trust you enough still to go hunting for someone."

"Sure I'm so violent." I said sarcastically

"Rose stop joking around." Lissa scolded

"Fine mom." I said jolly

"How can so many death experiences still not affect you!" she yelled

I laughed "blame him" I pointed to Dimitri

Hey I couldn't take all the blame

She glared down at both of us and laughed

We all were caught up in the joke I think we forgot about Anisim, about the death threat

"well I think we should get you involved rose you do know stuff about Anisim.' Lissa said

That kind of made Dimitri growl guess the care free was over

"Oh crap I forgot rose find something in your boxes to wear!" she gasped

I looked at her confused

"What are you planning now liss?" I asked

"Before any off this crap happened I got a notice that there's going to be a council meeting about the attack."

"But wait wouldn't that mean-"

"Yea rose it involves you and the rest of us."

Someone bury me now "do I have to go?" I asked

Lissa glared "You're going not only for your own cause but because the moroi scare the ** shit out of me."

"Language lissa." I said

She then glared at me and began throwing stuff around like when me and Dimitri came in for the first time

"I would normally get this from Dimitri, rose" she muted

I think care free mode was back

We stayed and talked for a few more minutes about random subjects

Mostly lissa asking for advice what to wear

And then trying something on and then taking it off

Seriously liss!

After 20 long minutes for me and Dimitri, lissa finally found some elegant purple dress to wear I just had my old guardian outfit, as well as Dimitri

Oh life was coming to normal well it would if people would stop staring at me

We walked out of the moroi apartments and headed to the moroi courtroom

Lissa could not stop fidgeting I stopped instantly and faced her

"Rose why you stop we have to hurry."

"Not till you calm down we can't go in there like that."

"Like you're scared of them they can't do anything to you"

"And why can't they"

I sighed lissa was so dense sometimes because there afraid of you!"

Lissa stayed quiet and finally started walking "Fine"

I smiled softly and I felt Dimitri's hand on my shoulder

"Ready love?"

"When is rose Hathaway not ready?"

"When I do this." He said kissing me

Rose-0 Dimitri- 1

We finally walked into the building

And if the world hated me they clearly proved it here seeing that I was in the same room were my trial had been held

And pardon me for taking this long to notice it

But this time the tables were turned and some people owed me an apology

The design was different this time too

Unlike the two desks at the front facing the royal chairs they were now replaced by a set of chairs my guess where we were going to sit

My dad, mom, Adrian, Eddie, and Eliza were already there

Everything else was the same

But what caught my eye was the throne seats and how they only had 11 instead of 12

The Dragomir crest was no were to be found

I sighed

Suddenly a royal moroi came up to us a bowed

"Your accomplices are waiting please be seated." He said

He also made the word accomplices sound dirty

Remind me to punch him later

When we sat down

I looked back to the crowd seats to see it was packed

Was my life that interesting?

After minutes of silence and lissa squishing my hand

The royal council came in it also caused lissa to squish harder

The other victim she was squishing, Christian

They sat in there respected seats

"Rosemarie Hathaway come forward"

I did

"What you have done endangered moroi, you brought a threat to the royal court, and because of your acts we lost many lives, because of you we lost our queen." Prince Ivashkov said

But Princess Evette Ozera stopped him

I sure missed her sassiness

"But you saved us all saving more lives and saved our race we are indebted to you." She said

I gasped so did the whole room

"Your guardian status will be restored; Dimitri Belikov will be as well." I smiled

This wasn't so bad

"But Hathaway you will be sent far away from here."

"WHAT!" I yelled

"You cannot continue to endanger."

"Who says I'm the one doing it." I responded

"I beg your pardon."

" the laws you pass, the way you act, the things you do benefit you, your power, money, and status they make you look grand but in the real world to people who get affected and see you close by your just as evil as strigoi except worse."

Everyone gasped in the room no one had gone that far

Some of the royals looked ashamed others did not

"You cannot speak to us in such a manner."

I smirinked "I just did"

I can see ivashkov's face turning red

"You blood whore you cause nothing but problems we should have finished our plan of executing you!"

"Plan" I gasped

The ivashkov's eyes widened "well yes lets carry on" nonchalantly

"Wait you had something to do with Tatiana's death." I added

Everyone looked curious but the royals face looked terrified

Even more when

He laughed, yup he's lost it

"Of course who do you think let him in."

"Bloody bastard." I muttered

"And your next my part might have failed but we'll get you eventually."

And he was escorted out by guardians

"The wards are the only thing keeping you from us."

"Keeping me?" I muttered whoever was after me wanted me out of the wards to the job themselves or wanted the job done here

I was right too much corruption

The court started screaming like there was a strigoi attack right now

"Enough" the lazar royal said calming everyone

'Hathaway clearly is a target so till further notice"

"You can stay at the royal court and are cleared of all charges!" Evette said happily

Most people cheered

I smiled and hugged my friends

I was free

"And we do have something for you"

"Yes?" I said turning around

A moroi brought forward a key

"This is your room key all your stuff will be already there and all of your Costs will be paid by us."

"What" some people yelled

"Well there needs to be an apology for what we done" One of the royals said

"And a reward for fighting for us please accept our apology."

I nodded "thank you" hey maybe not so corrupt

"I'm there are some people out there who want to help the world."

"Thank you but we also have an offer for vasalisa Dragomir."

"Yes?" lissa said walking forward

"As you know we need a new queen."

"Yes" she squeaked

"And the royal court had decided it shall be you."

"WHAT!" the whole court yelled me among them

"I can't I'm just 18"

"And a perfect candidate we need a fresh mind with new ideas leading us someone from the coming generation"

This was insane even without Tatiana my words are used against me

"I… I"

What is she going to say?

Wait hell i can hear her mind seriously I'm stupid sometimes

"_I can't rule"_

"_No__I__'__m__too_young"

"_I'll disappoint my family"_

"_I'll lose everything"_

"_I don't want to"_

"_I don't want to"_

"_But what will they say if I reject"_

"_No I have to there superior"_

"_Who cares if they're going to use me for a puppet?"_

"Lissa!" I said snapping out of the conversation I gave her one of my confident glares

She got the message

"I decline I will not lose what I value most"

That hit the core

What a night after lissa declined the court was a blur

Reaching my new room I looked for something to sleep in and laid there for minute

The world wasn't done yet it wasn't done

For both me and lissa

Eliza POV 

Rose this Rose that rose can be with Dimitri

And I thought this was the royal court

Why does everything have to do with rose?

Yea she found me made me royal and everything

But when are people going to ask

Who is Eliza?

Why didn't we find Eliza?

"What a poor girl living among those non royals" I heard some say

I found some royals talking

"Yea imagine she'll be hogging our spotlight"

Yea!

"Wouldn't take much if a damphir can do it so can we."

What!

"Yea we can just scare her or something."

"She sure can't handle the real world"

That real comment hurt me I'll show them

Me Eliza Dragomir a new person and no one over shadows me

I'm going to be on top

On top of rose

I imagined a claw scraping rose's terrified face of

And lissa and the same image came up

As I began to walk confidently to my room showing my proudness and bumped into someone

So much for the royal walk

'Eliza?"

"Lissa?"

"God it sound weird when we say it together"

I smiled

"I thought you were with rose."

"I was but….."

"But?" please tell me the royals changed their mind

"She needs her rest" damn

"Well ok hey sis can I ask you something"

"sure." She said awkwardly probably because I used the word sis

I took a breath "are you ok with rose and dimitri relationship"

"What!" she jumped

"Well?"

'Yes."

I gasped

"You caught me Eliza I just can't stand….."

My eyes were glued to her

"That she didn't tell me sooner!"

I grumbled

"Ok thanks"

"Why did you ask?"

"Oh you know I just wanna get to know you" and I walked off

What she didn't hear was

"I wanna get to know how to hand you off to your enemies."

**See how much better it is if I put my heart into my work**

**I don't care if it's just fanfiction**

**Anyway next chapter coming when I can catch up with my school work and when I stop getting obsessed with childhood shows**

**I mean come on the good old days were great**

**Well it's time for my usually bye**

**p.s you can find recent updates and how far I've come with a chapter on my profile**

**Since there are more original stories coming**

**And do you think it's too late for a Halloween story?**

**~Mari Roza**


	39. Chapter 38: Poor Blood

**Guys wow 2 story updates in a week I think I'm getting my pattern anyway my profile should be updated, and I've noticed a lot of VA fanfic's getting abandoned and it just breaks my heart but I swear I will never abandon I story! **

**Anyway I think you're going to like this chapter the action comes back **

Chapter 38: Poor Blood

Another day in the life of rose Hathaway if you aren't already bored of hearing me ramble on

Then read if not stop looking at me when I'm trying to enjoy a cheeseburger

Thank you!

Today the genetic results of Eliza were going to become public making Eliza now and forever

Eliza Ramona Dragomir

I was finishing my last cheeseburger when lissa comes storming into the café grabbing me by the ear and starts yelling

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY YOU'D SAID YOU'D BEEN IN MY ROOM 20 MINUTES AGO AND HERE I FIND YOU EATING A DAMN CHEESBUGER!"

"Um lissa" I said in a small voice "Yesterday you put your clock to be 20 minutes early so you'd never miss any royal appointment"

She let go and looked embarrassed "Well it works"

I rubbed my ear "and I have proof now come on unless you wanna injure my other ear."

Lisa giggled and we left the café but not before I made lissa buy me fries

We made it to the hearing room and there started 3 second after we sat down

Talk about good timing

I realized Eliza was sitting next to lissa and for some reason something felt different about here

Eliza POV

The time has finally come when I truly become who I was meant to be

I will have an impact on changing this world and all I have to do is get rid of rose Hathaway

"Attention everyone!" the spokesperson on the podium said "the results of Eliza Ramona have arrived it is now to my approval that there is Dragomir blood present assuring a spot on the council for princess Dragomir and symbolizes the return of the dragon I give thee Eliza Dragomir the tittle of duchess."

And the crowd cheered but I was confused who were they cheering for?

ME? Lissa? Or the Dragomir's?

"Furthermore the council has asked princess Dragomir to elect her advisor and court."

Yea I'm new to all this but every prince and princess had her advisor of choice and her own council group

My sister walked up to the stand 'I will announce who I have chosen."

I was in joy she would pick me

She was going to pick me

"I choose rose Hathaway as my advisor."

The whole room gasped me included who ever thought of making a damphir a royal advisor

"And for your court." The spokesperson said stunned but writing it down

"For my council i choose" lissa announced

"Adrián Ivashkov"

"Christian ozera"

"Mia rinaldi"

"Jillian Maestro"

"Abe mazur"

"And..."

I sat edged on my chair why would she pick them what could they do in moroi society

"The other damphirs i want by my side"

More damphirs reaching royal level this is stupid!

"Edison castile, Janie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov"

She walked of the stage after her announcement

And rejoined her now council who were just as in shock as most of us

No unbelievable has she no honor of being a moroi princess

I think everyone thought the same

The meeting ended

And all attention had shifted from me to lissa

Unbelievable, this was my crowning moment

This was supposed to be recorded in the history books

I already had the words!

_On this day an icon member of society Eliza Ramona was pronounced a Dragomir giving her the tittle duchess, this fine, beautiful member of our world is one we honor to this very day she was known to be the last true Dragomir since the Dragomir princess had associated herself with common people"_

It was supposed to be about me

"Duchess Dragomir?" a moroi called as i stopped away from the scene

All the cameras were on lissa and her council

"Yes" i tried saying in the most mannerly way

But she could tell i was pissed

"This is for you" she said giving me a blood red letter

"Thanks?' i said awkwardly

A love letter?

She then spoke in a tone as if she was under compulsion

'Follow the instructions and you will get what you seek"

Whoever sent this lady really needed to get out more

She walked away and as i tried to follow her she disappeared

Damn she's a fast moroi

I sat on a close by bench and opened the letter

_Dear Duchess Dragomir_

_I can tell your role and tittle does not seem to satisfy you how could it be your beneath a damphir_

I'm beneath the group of idiots!

_But i can promise you if you join me if you give in to that urge you can gain the tittle of princess it could even be queen_

_All you have to do is meet me were the map points_

_If you come in the next 6 hours i know you're loyal to our cause_

_I'll be waiting_

_When you finish this letter destroy it_

_-_ _King__A__Mstislav__Szelsky_

My calling has finally arrived i looked at the map and saw it pointed to a set of warehouses at the farthest part of the royal court

I didn't think twice i just ran gripping the letter

I knew who i could trust

I knew now

I slammed the warehouse open and walked around i noticed a set of stairs and took them

"Anisim" i called out "Show you!" i yelled

I heard laughing and not the nice kind it was the evil sinister kind

"As you wish duchess Dragomir" i voice yelled

And as the room lit for an attic it wasn't that bad he was sitting in a chair and a candle in front of him

"Hello Eliza." i said

I glared at his and he got the message and smiled "I'm glad to know there's someone who shares the same hate i do"

I smirked "You have no idea so why did you send that moroi to find me."

"She was under compulsion she was needed to frighten vasalisa."

"You told them you were free!" i yelled, what an idiot

"You need to cause them fear." and he showed he was mad for judging his ways

"Alright whatever why did you call me here?"

"Well duchess Dragomir i can tell you despise Hathaway."

"Despise is such a strong word Anisim" i purred

What is it wrong to say i had a crush on him before all this started?

He being a bad boy makes its all the better

I want to make a deal"

"I thought that was already obvious."

He once again glared at me "To dispose of..."

"Hathaway? Vasalisa?"

"Hathaway"

"Ok"

"And belikov"

"Why him?"

"He's as much of a threat as Hathaway and f we kill one of them odds are the other one will come after us."

"Good point so how are we going to kill them there fully trained guardians."

Anisim chuckled "They were taught to avoid strigoi but never a bullet."

Rose POV

"Rose will you stop jumping!" Christian yelled

I jumped again

He just growled when i came down i kicked him from his legs under making him fall

"You!"

Lissa came and she probably was going to lecture me on hurting people

"Hey lissa" i aid unevenly so much for acting normal

Lissa just smiled and grabbed my hand

"We got to go to the ceremony!" she squealed

"Huh?" both me and Christian said at the same time

"Your ceremony you dummy." she said

"Oh" i gasped

"Come one everyone's waiting"

'But liss."

"Huh?"

"Do you have to go?"

"Duh again dummy i wanna see you in your true glory."

"Oh joy" and we took off lissa ran faster than i expected

Suddenly my heart clenched

I stopped running

"Rose what's wrong?"

"Something tells me we shouldn't go to the ceremony"

"What why!"

"I...i don't know"

"Come on rose your just nervous all those guardians watching you could be intimidating."

"Rose intimidated HA! When that day comes I'm shaving my head"

"Whatever Fire roach, liss we'll go."

"Yay!"

I may have please lissa by going but i still had an uneasy feeling

Something big was going to happen

Adrian POV (Before Eliza met Anisim)

Rose loves me

She loves me not

She loves me

She loves me not

She loves... "Adrian Ivashkov get your ass out of bed!" my mother yelled

I just laid there

Today was officially 2 weeks back to the royal court two weeks after one of the worst moment of my life and something told me it wasn't going to get better not just yet

I laid my head back on the pillow and quicker than i realized i was walking around the court finding my beer collection i had stored it in one of the attics of the shakes

Hopefully my mother hadn't found it when i walked into the shack i heard voice

Where there touching my beer!

But they suddenly turned to voice i knew

Voices i though I'd never hear together

"To dispose of..." i recognized that bastard Anisim voice

"Hathaway? Vasalisa?" that voice belonged to Eliza!

"Hathaway" Anisim voice returned

Why would they be talking about little damphir ad how Eliza find him he was a runaway

"Ok" she spoke gain

What she was going along with this!

And it didn't sound like compulsion

"And belikov" the bastards voice returned

"Why him?" she spoke

"He's as much of a threat as Hathaway and f we kill one of them odds are the other one will come after us." he explained

"Good point so how are we going to kill them there fully trained guardians." she spoke

I took a step back Eliza nice normal Eliza wanted to kill rose and belikov

Anisim chuckled "They were taught to avoid strigoi but never a bullet."

I didn't hear anything after that but i did hear moaning

Which if i could without being caught i would have had a gag moment

They there footsteps where coming closer

I was shaken with fear what would they do to me if they found me would i suffer rose's fate

I wouldn't have known because i ran as fast as my moroi legs could take me

But not far i hid behind a tree and waited for them to leave the shake

They did and didn't look like they suspected anyone was listening

They went there separate ways gladly not in my direction i minute i knew i was safe i had a choice

Stop either Eliza or Anisim

Or tell little damphir

I ran to the ceremony because if i didn't run fast enough

Or if i got drunk along the way

Lissa rose and belikov would be taking their final breath in the next thirty minutes

So i ran

Rose POV

When we arrived to the room were our ceremony would be held it held every kind of joy and happiness why would i think coming here would be something negative?

"Rose, rose!" some yelled coming over to us and hugging lissa and me

"Hey Jill" i said

"How you been" liss smiled

"I've been great my mom says were moving to court."

"That's great" i cheered

Realization sparked her face "Oh my rose thank you for everything!"

I stood there shocked

"Your friends are waiting!" she said cheerfully and started jumping up and down as she walked outside

"Why is everyone jumping today?" Christian exclaimed

We walked up to the front of the room and as we expected everyone we loved was there

This was just perfect i wouldn't mind if i died right now

Wait scratch that

I think things are finally looking brighter

"In this ceremony were we thank those who served in the greatest strigoi war ever" a guardian said

"Rosemarie Hathaway please step forward to revive you mark for aiding up in battle" he guardian called

I looked up to see the design on the wall i looked everywhere on the ceiling but when i looked to the balcony all I saw was a shadowed man

Holding something

I focused my eyes on that shape i realized instantly

It was a gun and that wasn't a guardian

That was Anisim

He quickly disappeared and even though he was gone

I had a feeling i knew who the bullet was for

.and I was scared

So i did something no one expected I ran off the stool ad

I ran for the stairs

It took about 20 second of stepping steps to find Dimitri had followed me

"Comrade what are you doing an-"

"Anisim has a gun and probably was aiming it for you, Lissa or me."

"Wow your good." i muttered

"Let's go!" he said as he started to take a step

"Wait dimitri"

"Yes?" he stopped looking at me

"Let me go first let me talk to him first"

"He has a..."

"Gun I know"

"But if he shots" he asked weary

"And if he shoots" I said calmly

"If!" he yelled

"You run"

"No"

"You have to protect lissa."

He grabbed me and kissed "i have to protect you first"

I nodded, the plan was i go in first asses the damage and if i needed help Dimitri would be right me

This would go right I'm sure

I opened the last door on the stairs

And walking carefully onto the roof for all i know Anisim wanted to knock me off it and have me plummeting to my death

"Anisim I know you're here I just want to make one thing clear I'm not afraid of you come on show yourself"

I then noticed someone was on the roof with me

"Eliza what's your problem!" i yelled dodging her trying to push me

"The problem" she said "The problem is you" she grunted

"What!" i Gasped

"You it's always around taking the spotlight you and lissa and now I'm taking it away" as she pointed a gun

"No" i muttered

Soon rain began to fall it hit my shoulders and wet my hair but it made the roof slippery could this be it?

'Is this just about glory, Money, the Dragomir crown?"

"Yes, yes and yes lissa deserves none of those things."

"But if you gain them by killing you wouldn't either"

"I don't care" she said griping the gun harder

"Eliza" I said softly

"I want you dead" she hissed and shot

I felt the impact instantly on my shoulder

I was either going to die from falling right now or bleeding to death

"Eliza Why!" I screamed

As i kneeled on the roof trying to keep my balance

"But i though Anisim was the one in aiming the gun" I gasped wondering how she had gotten involved in this

"Oh he was but i get the treat if eliminating you!"

"Eliza please let's talk about this i never..."

"SHUT UP!" she yelled and aimed again this time at the heart

What do i do?

"It ends here!"

"NO" i muttered

Where's comrade when i need him

"Eliza stop this" I heard a man say

"My hero" I gasped

"You!" Eliza said shocked but it turned to a grin

"Just as we planned" and I noticed Anisim behind Dimitri

"Comra-!"

But I was too late he pushed Dimitri off

As he fell I grabbed him arm to try to get him close to me when we regained our balance

We had to face a new threat

Eliza and animism working together

How is this possible!

I wanted to fight but I couldn't

I was trained to take the lives of strigoi

Not of my stalker and girl I thought I liked

Wow had I been fooled

Was this Eliza's goal the whole time?

Was she with Anisim this whole time?

Even before I met her

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard another gun shot and Dimitri grounded in pain

"No" I gasped holding his tighter they had shot him on the leg

"You'll die rose either by us or by falling of the roof so we'll give you a choice" Anisim said

"Take your own life or we'll do it for you"

**So what would rose choose?**

**Wait what about lissa?**

**Is this the end?**

**Anyway Please comment they make me write faster without giving away too much of my social life**

**I mean come on I wasted 3 lunches to write this you should be grateful**

**Sorry inner angry voice**

**~Mari Roza**


	40. Chapter 39: Fall and Suffer

**Well I keep my promises, Saturday update! And it may take about a week to get the next chapter up because, with my having no voice I have a lot of alternative work to do**

**Seriously teachers go after those who can't defend themselves**

**I hope you like this chapter because I'm getting a D in Spanish because of it**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 39: Fall and Suffer

Everything will be alright that's what they all say I'm right now in a hell of a problem

Anisim and Eliza have me and Dimitri cornered on the roof

And we both knew we wouldn't be able to take much longer

To think 2 Moroi are going to kill 2 badass guardians, what a twist in my life

"Eliza let's talk about this." i asked carefully maybe Eliza could come to her senses but I'm sure Anisim can't

Her face didn't change "Sorry rose your dying and you can't do anything about It." she laughed

"Bitch" i muttered

Suddenly another gun shot came my way but flew past us that probably was just to scare us

"That's Princess Eliza!"

"Princess?" Dimitri called out

'Oh no!' My mind screamed "You getting lissa too after this."

She grinned "I'm not"

Anisim took out the gun I'd had first seen him with

"He is"

"Anisim if you touch lissa i swear you'll have hell to pay!"

"I'm not afraid of your threats Hathaway besides I'd thought you be happy that your best friend would be joining in the land of dead"

I just wanted to run to him a beat him but one move on this slippery roof with rain pouring down the chances of me and Dimitri surviving were slim to none

"Finally give up?" Eliza yelled seeing my hopeless face

I wanted to say another curse word at her but were would that get me

I seriously had underestimated Eliza and was probably going to pay the price

God why haven't i learned anything since Rosie

"Goodbye rose" Anisim said before jumping back inside

Tears were started to come out we were all doomed

I started hearing gun shots from inside and i knew someone was dead

And i was afraid to admit it was one of my friends

"No…No" I started gasping

"Was this it?" i muttered "i fought and won but i still lost"

Dimitri looked horrified with me giving up

"No roza you fought to keep everyone around you alive you still will we'll get out of this"

I smiled "I wish comrade but I'm tired"

"NOOOO!" a voice yelled coming from inside and was coming closer

"Lis...Lissa!" i gasped

All three of us looked shocked

"Eliza, Eliza why… Why!" she yelled

Eliza didn't even move she just continued to point her gun to me and Dimitri

"Because you said becoming royal would be hard I'm doing everything to make it less hard rose is in my way and now so are you" as she wiped the gun to lissa

"Have they used compulsion on you?" lissa asked softly

"NO!" she yelled "I contacted Anisim and we planned this together and we'll rule together."

I was about to cough up a gag Eliza liked that playboy Anisim

What does...?

"Eliza" i yelled "Anisim is only in this for himself!"

"That's not true" she yelled bringing the gun back to me

"But you'll never know" as a gun shot fired at my direction

But with the rain intensifying i was completely frozen unable to move in my next second of life

Only it never came i was holding onto the edge railing of the roof dangling from death and life

I moved maybe i had learned something from Rosie's battle

Dimitri was helping me back onto the roof and when i was safe

Or as most i can be if were on a roof

I noticed lissa running a grappling with her

Lissa was trying to take the gun from Eliza I'd never seen so much rage in her

But looking into dimity's eyes i noticed he recognized something

I was going to rush in and help when Anisim once again appeared on the roof

This was going to be complicated

"Anisim help me" Eliza said trying to struggle and gain control

I could tell he was at a lost he didn't think we would fight back

Well he knew but not like this

"You can handle her!" he screamed

Betrayal flashed in her eye as lissa punched her right in the nose just like she did when Avery attacked

She screamed and fell back dropping the gun and it slid off the roof

Ok that increased our chances of survival

Anisim returned his attention to us

"You know Hathaway even in the end you still amaze me"

Then something snapped in my head

I would not die!

Not yet!

My vision became sharper and I became faster and attacked keeping absolute balance

I punched him and tried bring his down to the ground gun shots could be heard but none hit me no Anisim was shooting himself from the inside

As I continued to punch him I could hear his screams the pain he never thought he experience

Hit him, hurt him! He can't hurt you

With one more punch on the stomach he fell back and was about ready to pass out

His blood was all over me but I didn't care

I was about to finish this

"Goodbye Anisim" I growled

I could hear Eliza's screams lissa's pleas to stop and just voices

"Rose don't kill him!"

And I heard a slipping motion and Anisim was gone

Sliding of the roof

He screamed bloody murder but not only did he but I did as he grabbed dimitri too and dragged him down both me and lissa rushed to the edge only to see then hanging on the edge

"HA! Hathaway even in my death you shall lose"

Both me and lissa grabbed onto him and if it was weird to say we weren't alone

We pushed my theory was proved as we had the more strength then the average person

I was about to grab Anisim

"Too late Hathaway just to let you know I'm always with you" as he let go and fell into the thick wood area I even heard the crack of bones

"Anisim!" I yelled

Did he just do that?

"No, no!" I gasped I never wanted him dead I just wanted him to pay not with death

"Oh god" lissa gasped

I stood there frozen

What had just happened?

"Anisim rose you did this you killed him!" Eliza screamed

Did i?

I turned around to see her being restrained by guardians

Took them long enough

Dimitri and lissa were already gone

I slowly walked up closer to them wondering if they would arrest me for murder they didn't I jumped into the window and finally touched flat ground

When i left that edgy surface all that emotion in me just collapsed my knees lost strength

And i fell to the floor half the guardians turned to help

I got up slowly using the wall for support

"How could this have happened?" i thought

"Why is the deed to kill me still out?"

I could hear Eliza screams

They were filling up my head

How could she was my first question?

Why Anisim?

Why me?

Why lissa?

Why everyone i care about?

When we made it to public eye all thoughts swarmed around much faster making the air difficult to breath

"What just happened?"

"Where's the princess?"

"Where's the duchess?"

"Why are there guardians' wounded?"

"What about a body."

I shivered

A body, His body

I didn't want him dead no i wanted him alive for him to pay for him crimes

A second of pain entering death isn't enough for that bastard

"Rose?" i looked up to find lissa her clothes were wet and muddy not to mention there was blood in some places

"Lissa" i sobbed

I never had a breaking point like this

Someone i thought i knew just went all out to ruin everything we had fought for these past weeks

I had gone through so much with the mazar inheritance, Rise, some damn other world

I never longed to be in a boring classroom like where Stan was teaching and i could think about a lot of stuff

Just not this

It's true i never work well under betrayal

Lissa hugged me while she sobbed harder

I patted her shoulder

It was tough

Everything i thought i could do to help lissa

Give her a spot on the council

Recognize a second dragomir

Fully protect her

Was now in jeopardy

"The ceremony will still take place we will have a short 30 minute intermission" a person spoke

Some left mumbling stuff like this always happens

Others nodded and left

And my favorite kind gave us worried looks thought about leaving and stayed

Me and lissa walked off to a secluded room in the building

Some kind of dress lady pulled lissa behind a curtain and i heard

Ranting about ruining her dress and to change

I smiled lissa was just fine

I heard footsteps coming into the room and i would have hit them but i realized who they were

Dimitri and Christian followed by some doctor

"Roza" Dimitri muttered as he ran to hug me

The tears leaked again

"It's over right?" Christian said exhausted

Even if he wasn't up there i could tell this was killing him as much as all of us

I wanted to say yes i so did

"I hope it is but today it's over" i smiled or i tried

"Is he?" he tried saying I'm glad he didn't say 'did you'

But Dimitri cut him off "Christian now may not be the best time"

He nodded and the doctor spoke "Guardian Hathaway may i check your injury?"

I nodded and sat down on the nearest chair

Dimitri and Christian sat on the sofa while the doctor wrapped it around with a bandage i stared at Dimitri

Still trying to hide the tears

Lissa came out two minutes later in a new dress short and green and went with her eyes

"rose you ok?" i nodded

As the doctor finished

"Your lucky child" she said

"Huh?"

"One more inch closer and that could have kill you instantly"

I gasped

"You better be careful whoever gave you this wasn't kidding you have enemies child"

I sighed and face her

"You have no idea"

She then checked Dmitri's wound it wasn't as bad as mine but he wouldn't walking well for a couple of days

Adrian soon came bargaining in screaming like a maniac my mother and father the same

"Well is you must excuse me" the dresser said "Guardian Hathaway there's a pair of guardian clothes in the dresser if you need them." i nodded i would use them

"Princess Dragomir" she said with a bow to lissa and left

The doctor soon left too telling me and Dimitri or more like demanding not to do any combat fighting for a while

We nodded

I would have been the little child who crossed her fingers behind her back

But i didn't for once total rest sounded like a blessing

"Here belikov I scored you a new pants" Adrian said throwing them at him

The situation that occurred on the roof was spoken no more

I don't think i wasn't it to be

We exited the room to find people still there

Were they all waiting for us? They all cheered when they saw us all exit

If i knew better i could tell this was all just an act

But what proof did i have

I soon thought no more

When i was tattooed my second star

I also got this really pretty mark saying i fought as a leader

Hey i got to say i got a good record

Everyone else got the same a star and the new mark

We were the first in history

Moroi and damphir alike

Lissa hadn't gotten any marking

And i still had to ask what happen to her would seat on the council

What would happen to Eliza?

No more was said

No one wanted to remember this day

But some did the rumors fired the court

I haven't heard anything like this since Eliza came, since i saved everyone

Ok you know what yea I'm used to this happening now

Some were stupid

That Anisim escaped

Others were that both I and Dimitri fell to our death

Others were that Eliza was held hostage

And finally that the princess would disown Eliza's dragomir name

What would happen?

I didn't sleep that night is all i can remember

All i did was cry in someone's arms

And how this didn't affect our rebuild

I never wanted this pleasant feeling to end

Yet it did

And i wish so wish i had slept in

The decision was final

No more investigation or deliberation would occur

ANISIM SLEZKEY KILLED, BODY STILL NOT RECOVERED

DUCHESS ELIZA DRAGOMIR CHARGED WITH ATTEMPTED MURDER

PRINCESS DRAGOMIR NO COMMENT

WHO WAS THE TARGET?

I would have been screaming my heads off but i knew this would happen i known it would be bad

But why this bad

Since Anisim fell i didn't see were his body fell i was too busy hanging on to Dimitri for dear life

All i know and I'm certain he's dead

As dead can be

No one survives a fall like that and a moroi surviving that

It was obvious body or not

Anisim was dead the sound of those bones cracking meant it

So Eliza?

There was still nothing on her

Come to think of it i hadn't seen her since she was dragged off screaming and ranting

Her screams of anger all towards me

"I hate you rose!"

"I want you dead"

"I never liked you i never will"

The sound of the gun

"I'm going to kill you"

I just shook it off walking to the guardian mess hall

I quietly opened the door trying to look or act as invisible

Only it didn't work they all caught sight of me

And that claustrophobic moment retuned

I walked up to get a bagel and a coffee

I wanted to sit but what would that cause

Did i have any friends around guardians?

"Rose" i jumped

"Eddie" we hugged and talked and sat at his table he was alone

Gratefully

"So you ok i heard..."

"Eddie i don't want to talk about it."

He smiled "Ok rose"

And we talked about other times the one's i wished i had back

After an hour of catching up i left maybe being around people would cheer me up

Ok that one seriously cracked me up

I ran into a lot of familiar faces but none were the one i was looking for

Before i knew it i was running, running all around the place and i really didn't plan on stopping

I realized i was back were this hatred exploded

Yea i had convinced myself onto this roof

A roof filled with blood and resentment

"I hate you!"

I crouched down hanging onto dear life

Could i have changed something?

Why why!

I could see the effects here on the roof

What happened here was epic

So why couldn't i just

"Roza get back in here"

I tilted my head back my eyes were puffy

"roza get back in here i don't want you out there."

I sighed i just want to be

"Roza! I know that look don't go all the world would be better without me crap Roza please get back in here."

What did he think i was going to do?

I blinked and i realized how close to the edge i was

Was i really

"Roza" i scampered back to the window

Slamming into Dimitri as i came back in he just held me tighter

"Why roza why?"

"Huh?"

"Rose?"

"A dream"

"What?"

"I wish this was a dream"

"Which part."

I never thought that what if this was supposed to happen

Was Anisim supposed to die?

"Roza come on we need answers" he said walking down stairs with me behind me

"Answers?"

He looked down

"Eliza"

Was it too early to know what happened to her?

No it wasn't

"Eliza!" her mother yelled

"Dragomir traitor!"

"Damn murderer"

"Disgrace"

Everyone was against her

Was i?

This reminded me of how people treated me when I was the murder suspect for Tatiana

Why are people like this?

I sat with Dimitri and only him

The royal spokesperson came up "I present you Princess Vasalisa Dragomir giving her comment on recent events."

"Thank you my half-sister Eliza will face the inevitable."

Don't say execution!

"A strip of a dragomir name but the council still counts her as a member so I will remain with my council position as for Miss Eliza…."

What! what! What!

"She will be taken to a private island where she will face mental heath

I was shocked mental health!

"Miss Eliza had a high nervous rush that caused these deeds hopefully she will be cured and able to join us once more."

Way to make it sound professional

She looked at me slowly and showed sadness

"And as of recent news the body of Anisim Slezkey has disappeared"

What!

He's gone but he's dead

So dead

"That is all for this conference." She said and turned around

Not until Christian opened the door loudly to give more of an insight

"Lissa!"

"Christian what's wrong?"

Some looked angry at him

Others look scared what they think he do?

"Lissa" he said walking up to her

Dimitri looked happy

What was I missing?

Will you marry me!" he screamed

**Umm well… I should just go and I know I've been gone for so long and I just hope you haven't left**

**VA fan fiction is still at the top of its game**

**And so is my story please continue to read because well**

**You'll be surprised I'm not done yet**

**~Mari Roza**


	41. Chapter 40: Reunion's And Farewells

**Hey this will be the last update for a while finals started today and I need to study, so I'm updating my two stories hoping to make amends with you guys and hopefully I can update when I come back 2 weeks tops? **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 40: Reunion's and Farewells 

A lot of things have happened some I'm glad they happened others I wish I could just lock myself up in my room and cry

You probably wouldn't expect that from me but when you see death more then you want

It does things to you, it breaks you

But I'm not going to let anyone see that

Not even lissa

I still can't wrap my head around it

Eliza, The lost dragomir heir, a criminal

She attempted murder, on me, lissa, and Dimitri

And not only that she was working with one of the lowest lives ever,

My dubbed stalker Anisim

Not that I have to worry about him anymore

He's dead, and dead as dead can be

He fell of the roof which supposedly was his plan on getting rid of me

I wouldn't say that I'm glad that he got what he deserved

I just feel guilty that someone had to die

Weird I know

But the most traumatizing of all is that again some I thought I trusted turned their back on me

"Rose are you listening to me?" lissa asked

I blinked a few seconds to snap out of my thinking and entered the real world

"Rose you ok?" lissa asked worriedly

I smiled my best but I just couldn't do my best

"Lissa I'm fine I'm just thinking…" should I lie to her?

"About"

Maybe half lie? "About Anisim"

Figure that would bring less of a punch to her

"They still haven't found his body." She said softly

I winced 5 days had gone by

And no sign of his body, was this something I should be worried about

I touched lissa's hand

"He's dead liss."

"Are you glad he is?"

What could I say that didn't make me sound like a heartless monster?

"I'm glad you're safe."

At that instant my phone beeped

I grabbed it from the table and read the sent text message

_To: Rose.H_

_From: Dimitri.B_

_Roza come to the front gates –Dimitri_

I smiled and lissa seem to be catching on

"I know that look." She giggled

"Oh come on liss he just asked me to meet him."

"Probably off for a romantic date..."

"Liss!"

She continued laughing

"So how about the wedding with sparky."

Her face turned red

"Ahh...oh…well"

I got her "Ha shy about it huh?"

"Rose..." she mumbled

"Whatever" I said standing up and walking to the door

"I'll see you later"

She smiled "have fun!"

As I left the room

I quickly ran across the court to the front gates and apparently

Today was another day I'd be getting the looks

Everywhere I turned around there was someone looking at me giving me 3 kinds of looks

The one in awe and they worshipped my presence in my words more annoying stalkers

The ones who wanted nothing more but to see a stake ram into my chest they had that look of hate and sometimes fear

The people who acted normal walked past me gave me a smile or ignored me, treating me like a normal person

(My favorite group)

Seriously my popularity escalated and again it had bad and good things about it

People were on both those lists

Some just wanted to get on my good side so I wouldn't and I quote

"Sick my ghosts on them" if only I knew how

Others only tried to be nice to be hoping I introduce them to lissa or any people I knew who were single

The nerve! And there were those who liked me and liked me before all this happened

But sadly today was one of those days in which they wanted to see a stake ram into my chest

It made me walk faster not because I was afraid but because I just wanted to get away

Then I thought 'if it's this bad for you think about Eliza'

'Shut up mind'

Eliza once again her innocent face came into my head instantly replaced by a murderous look

My image of her is forever ruined

Eliza…..What very few people know is that Eliza's gone

Not gone as in dead

But not in court anymore hell she's not even in the US anymore

What I've heard is that she's been taken to an island to be isolated from everyone and make her learn to value everything

But Adrian says she was sent there for her loco (Crazy) issues

I personally think it's some really hard core therapy

Alone on an island living on who knows what

I finally reached the gates and saw Dimitri sitting on the bench looking ahead

I smiled and walked up to him

Be careful rose lissa may be right

"Hey comrade" I said reaching him and sitting next to him on the bench

He instantly wrapped his arms around me

I smiled

"Everything ok?"

"Everything's perfect" he said

"Ok dimitri the last time I saw you this happy is one when we got back together and when you saw your family"

He just continued to look happy

"Well it's not the first one so then."

A van pulled up in front of us and the door was yanked open

"Dimka!"

I didn't get a good view at the passenger

But I knew it was a woman with dark hair

NO TASHA!

"Roza!"

Ok then so not Tasha

Who else called me roza?

I was jerked into a hug and I quickly realized how brain dead I was

Dimitri's family… his family is here

Sonya and Karolina were busy hugging me while olena and yeva were hugging Dimitri

Everything was so happy then they switched but there hugging was cut off by a grumpy voice

I turned around to the van and vicktora was starting to come out with 2 sleeping babies

What shocked me more was she was little fatter than usual

God no don't tell me….

"Hi Vicky"

"Hey rose." She said sourly

I turned around not wanting to face her hate

"I didn't know you were coming to court."

"Neither did we but we got some tickets from a lovely man who was it Adrian Ivashkov."

Adrian!

If I wasn't so happy he's be dead meat no hides stuff this important from me

"Well we should get you some rooms" Dimitri said

"Oh of course "come on everyone" as we all grabbed some luggage

And not to be mean or anything but they don't travel light

And what freaked me out is that olena kept giving glares and victoria

What happened after we left baia?

We walked for a couple of minutes when we reached the hotel

Were most non royal moroi stayed

We walked inside

And walked up the receptionist who believe it or not was mia

Small world isn't it

"Hey mia!" I said

She looked up and smiled "Rose your one of the last people I'd see here what's up?"

"Oh just dropping some family off."

I blushed softly

"Family I thought. Oh hey Dimitri."

Then she looked at the crowd we came in

Realization hit her face

She just froze

"Umm rose?" she squeaked

I burst out laughing

"Rose not funny" she sighed

I continued

Everyone but Dimitri looked confused he was trying to hold a smile

"Olena how many rooms?" I asked finally calmed down

She smiled and spoke "2 will be enough I don't think we have enough money to."

"No worries" mia said coming out of shock

"My uncle owns the place so he says any friends of mine stay in as many room's free and if your friends of rose your friends of mine."

"Thank you dear but we couldn't intrude on your hospitality."

Same old olena

"I'll give you three rooms free."

Olena looked blank but then smiled

"Thank you dear." Olena finally said

While mia was getting the rooms checked out and staff to clean them we hung out in the lobby

"So rose do you know what's going on in the prison"

"NO what?"

Mia chuckled "I'd thought you know by now you know about the strigoi."

"What about them." I asked

I'm still amazed we were able to capture some

"Oh rose, you can be so clueless there restoring strigoi."

That made the whole rom freeze

"Opps I think I said it too loud" she frowned

"Restoring but with that they need…."

"Spirit users what I've heard Adrian's down there with Sonya but I don't know if lissa's been down there"

"I don't think she knows no one would directly put the Dragomir princess at risk."

"True from what I've heard they've restored one already."

"Who?"

"I don't know Xavier something."

"Ivashkov" I squeaked gaining more horrid looks in this conversation

"That's it that guy." Mia said not knowing that she was in hot water

"That man is here." Yeva growled

Mia looked shocked that such an old lady held that much anger "Rose what's going on?"

I rubbed my neck "Well he has a history with the belikov family"

"Which is...?"

"He's Olena's ex-husband." I said softly

Her mouth covered her face "then that means…."

"Yes mia he's my father." Dimitri added

If meeting Dimitri's family didn't make her pass out this would

"Wow so that makes you and Adrian cousins."

"Come again?" I gasped

"Xavier Ivashkov had a brother and a sister Elena Ivashkov and Nathan Ivashkov, Adrian's dad"

"Oh" wow had I been dumb

"Maybe this isn't the best time to go down memory lane." Dimitri imputed

At that moment the staff said the rooms were clean

"Yea hope you find your stay pleasant." She said

Olena nodded "Thank you dear."

I'll be thanking someone when this day ends

But with my luck tomorrow will be hell

I was walking with Dimitri to the café to have Lunch with the belikov family

And nothing that shouting impending doom had crossed us

Lunch came uneventful

And I think it was only because I hadn't asked Vicktoria how she was doing

What I had to

As we were walking to their rooms

One person stood in our way as if he was going to knock onto victoria's door

Xavier Ivashkov

Calmly olena stepped forward and spoke

"Xavier."

He froze not wanting to turn around finally he did and tried to look civilized

"Olena, such a pleasant surprise."

I looked up at Dimitri who had his hands clenched and glaring at him

"Why are you here?" Dimitri asked sharply

"I'm visiting my daughter" he said

"You have no right to see her." Dimitri growled

"Still no manners I see."

Ok now he was getting on my nerves

"You're not welcomed here" Dimitri said again

"Oh and you are." He asked

Oh that's low

"Look your facing 2 of the guardians who saved your as you should be grateful."

"To a slut who endangered existence"

If Dimitri wasn't gripping my arm I would have seriously caused some damage

Victoria opened the door and looked confused probably wondering what all the yelling was about

She looked at us then Xavier "daddy" she said hugging him, we were in shock

Vicky just sided with the King of Hell

"Viktoria get away from him now!" olena said

"Oh I can't be near daddy but you're not scared of Dimitri." She spat

Low blow once again

"Vicktora belikov you don't talk to us in that way" olena said

"Vicky don't you remember all the pain he caused us." Sonya said hoping to convince her

"Do you remember all the pain you caused me?" Viktoria asked

"What are you talking about" Karolina yelled

She ignored the question and turned to me "And don't you remember how much I hate you rose."

"What" I gasped

"You turned my family against me."

"Vicky what you did" I started saying

"You never got my side of the story, you only believed rose." She growled

"Vicky"

"You replaced me for rose now I'm replacing you with daddy"

We were all shocked so we didn't hear when 3 guardians came behind us giving us confused looks

"Guardian Hathaway"

I turned from the tension

"You are to be present at the murder trial for her highness Queen Tatiana."

"God I told you already I'd didn't kill her!" I yelled

They looked shocked but gave me paper

"You're needed as a witness to prosecute Ambrose Dashkov"

Oh the joy of learning of the true killer

**I've been waiting so long to write this it's been in my journal the first month I stated writing this story**

**I'm amazed it's gotten this far and I hope you've enjoyed it**

**Please don't abandon this**

**~Mari Roza**


End file.
